Curando un corazón roto
by In Other side
Summary: [Situado en luna nueva. ] Bella acepta la condición de Charlie de visitar a un psicólogo sin saber que eso sólo haría que un vampiro mas ingrese a su vida. (En Proceso.)
1. loquero

CURANDO UN CORAZON ROTO

Prefacio:

Sabia que era estúpido lo que hacia y que además le había prometido a el que no haría nada arriesgado o estúpido pero ya no había poción tenia que haber una forma de curar mi corazón roto...

Cap. 1

Bella POV

Luna nueva (capitulo el despertar)

-escucha, cielo. Creo que que quizás necesites algún tipo de ayuda

-¿ayuda?

Hizo una pausa para volver a elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-cuando tu madre se fue-comenzó al tiempo que torcia el gesto-y te llevo con ella...bueno ralmente me sentí muy mal...

Había llegado a un acuerdo con Charlie, se supone que yo iba a visitar a un pscologo para consultarle algunas cosas.

_**Al menos el ya no se preocupara mas por mi**_


	2. recuerdos

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Ummmmm, al menos me siento feliz de que al menos alguien leyó el primer capítulo (gracias, **__**Yukifan**__**) he decidido que al menos hasta que tenga tiempo lo continuare, bueno ya no las distraigo mejor lean...**_

Todavía faltaban dos días para ir al visitar al "loquero" y decidí que al menos tenía que demostrarle a Charlie de que estaba mejorando, así que llame por teléfono a Jessica para pedirle que me acompañara a ver una película a Port Angeles, ella acepto algo recelosa, pero como siempre su impulso de tener un buen chisme que contar, la hizo aceptar.

Ese día paso como cualquier otro pero, al salir de la escuela en vez de dirigirme a casa y esperar a que sea de noche para salir con Jessica, tuve una extraña y repentina ansiedad por visitar aquel lugar...

No estaba segura de que demonios estaba haciendo allí.

¿Es que estaba intentando empujarme de nuevo al estado zombie?

¿Me había vuelto masoquista, había desarrollado una afición a la tortura? No por supuesto que no-me dije-solo quiero recordar cuan feliz fue mi patética vida antes de que él se fuera._** (N.A-en realidad modifique esta parte para que Bella no se relacione con los licántropos...aun)**_

Lo único que hice en ese momento fue sentarme en el porche de la casa y esperara a que ekl dolor de los recuerdos me azote de tal manera que me quede sin aliento...pero no sucedió.

Seguí sentada con los ojos cerrados, pudieron ser horas pero no me importo, con un suspiro los abrí y me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y repentinamente recordé de que TENIA QUE SALIR CON JESSICA!, me levante del suelo y subí a mi auto, conduje como una loca. Al llegar a casa Charlie me estaba esperando en la puerta con una mueca de insatisfacción.

-¿Dónde estabas Bella?-inquirió

-lo siento papa-me disculpe-eh, ¿ya llego Jessica?

-si-respondió-y se fue realmente molesta, después de que tuvo que esperarte una hora Bella.

-de veras lo siento papa, mañana me disculpare con Jessica

-Bella, se supone que mañana faltarías a la escuela para ir a tu cita con el psicólogo

Reí en mi fuero interno, pues eso ya lo sabía

-bueno papa-puse una mueca de arrepentimiento-entonces me disculpare con ella otro día

_**Ya, algo corto no?, bueno en realidad esta vez no tuve mucha inspiración y...SOY UNA NOVATA!**_

_**Bueno en realidad tratare de mejorara por favor dejen sus opiniones se acepta todo insultos, patadas, derechazos pero al menos dejen sus comentarios**_

_**Gracias, y sueñen con los Cullen n_n.**_


	3. ya no soy torpe

_**Realmente me siento feliz porque por fin estoy publicando mis historias por favor léanme...**_

en la mañana desperté y realmente me sentí muy nerviosa razón por la cual al dirigirme al baño, tropecé con una madera del piso que lamentablemente hice que se saliera levemente, estuve a punto de llamar a Charlie para que la arregle cuando vi que había cosas debajo de esa madera ¿qué podría haber?

Sali de mi habitación a trompicones realmente quería saber que había debajo de allí me sentía un poco ansiosa así que por primera vez en mi vida cuando corrí no me caí.

-¿papa donde está el martillo?-pregunte

-en el armario, cielo pero...desde cuando utilizas herramientas?-inquirió

-papa luego te explico

Cuando tuve el martillo en mis manos corrí a mi habitación trate de sacar la madera y cuando lo logre...

**Ya, hola de nuevo sin comentarios solo dejen sus comentarios plis**


	4. bajo las tablas

_**Hola a todos, sigo en deuda por la eternidad con todos los que ya leyeron mi fic, humm, esta vez será largo, lo prometo, ah y quien me pidió que lo cambiara a M ya lo hice tienes razón, bueno ya no los distraigo bye. n_n**_

¿Que era esto?, y aun peor ¿porque estaban debajo del piso?

Una gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, era todo: billetes de avión, las fotografías y... el CD de música que el mismo me había compuesto, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y mis mano temblaban; estaba tan emocionada que no lo pensé dos veces y encendí el reproductor que tenía en mi mesilla de noche...

La melodía del piano era perfecta, yo solo me dedique a escuchar con los ojos cerrados y con las lagrimas anegándome los ojos.

-¿Bella?- a voz de Charlie me saco de mi burbuja de emoción.

-ya voy-le respondí con voz quebrada mientras con mi mano derecha enjugaba mis lagrimas

-¿Bella, estas llorando?-la voz de Charlie sonaba cada vez más preocupada

-no-le mentí-lo que pasa es que estaba tomando un poco de agua y me atore...

-está bien-dijo Charlie con la voz poco convencida-hija ya debes alistarte la cita con el doctor es a las 3:00 y ya son las 12:00, y bella será mejor que cenemos afuera

-de acuerdo, espérame ya me alisto

Escuche los pasos de mi padre rumbo a la sala, y me sentí mas aliviada. Suspire profundamente antes de empezar a guardar todo, dentro de mi armario.

Me cambie de ropa rápidamente cepille mis dientes y baje. Mi papa me estaba esperando al pie de la escalera con una mueca de tristeza y nerviosismo a la vez. Lo entendía, podía entender como sentía mi padre, cualquier persona se sentiría mal si pensara que su hija estaba loca.

Fuimos a almorzar al restaurante más cercano. Al salir del restaurante me sentí inesperadamente nerviosa, ahora mi preocupación era saber que le iba a decir al psicólogo para al menos convencerlo de que estaba más o menos cuerda, supuse que ese día iba a mentir...y mucho.

Al llegar al hospital tuve un dejavu, que literalmente me dejo sin aliento

_**-¿crees que aparte a pulso la furgoneta?**_

_**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero solo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limite a asentir con la cabeza.**_

Necesite varios segundos para recobrarme, esta clase de recuerdos eran los que yo evitaba con tanto anhelo, estos recuerdos eran los que más me hacían sufrir. Gracias al cielo Charlie no se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa, supuse que estaba ocupado con sus propios problemas.

Al llegar al área de psicología _**(N.A: no sé como se llama esa área)**_Charlie me indico que me sentara, mientras él iba a verificar la cita, me dedique a admirar el lugar, nunca me habían gustado los hospitales no después del incidente en Phoenix...

_Basta deja de pensar en eso_- me dije en mi fuero interno

Cerré los ojos y trate de ahuyentar los recuerdos con poco éxito debo decir...

_**-¡agujas!-le explique mientras apartaba la vista de la intravenenosa.**_

_**Fije la vista en n azulejo combado en el techo e intente respirar hondo pesar del dolor de las costillas.**_

_**-¡te asustan las agujas!-murmuro él para si en voz baja moviendo la cabeza...**_

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que Charlie se estaba acercando hacia mí, trate de poner mi mejor cara y dije:

-¿ya es nuestro turno?-inquirí tratando de que Charlie no notara que mi respiración estaba entrecortada

-si-contesto-Bella...de veras estoy seguro de que esto te va ayudar, pero, si necesitas que este contigo allí no dudes en llamarme

-estaré bien papa-mentí-¿Cómo se llama el doctor?

-ah, bella de eso también quería hablarte-Charlie tomo aire antes de empezar-bueno el doctor no es mucho mayor que tu, así que pienso que te entenderá, además es nuevo en el hospital pero tienes buenas referencias hacia él y...

-¿Cómo se llama?-le interrumpí

-Williams Jackson

-ok, entonces vamos

Caminamos hacia la habitación Charlie me sonrió dándome ánimos; gire el pestillo de la puerta y entre, me quede atónita con lo que vi...

_**Ya, no se queje, esta vez no fue tan breve dejen sus opiniones y sus teorías sobre el siguiente capítulo bye n_n**_


	5. AVISO

_**Hola chicas de veras me siento muy mal, mi compu se malogro y la mandaran a arreglar de veras voy a tener que dejar de escribir durante UNA Semana de veras voy a tratar de actualizar rápido, y mientras no tenga compu, pues todos los capis los voy a escribir en un cuaderno por mientras**_

_**Un beso adiós cuídense, su amiga que los quiere i love twiligth**_


	6. nuevo vampiro

_**HOLA A TODOOS, NO, NO ESTOY MUERTA, MUCHISIMAS POR ESPERARME Y SE LOS JURO QUE ESTRA VEZ TRATARE DE ESCUCHAR TODOS SUS CONSEJOS**_

_**Ah y por cierto denle la bienvenida a mi nueva compu… ayy me embarga la melancolía recuerdo como si fuera hace una semana que metía un virus a mi compu, oh esperen si fue la anterior semana jijiji**_

¿Es que acaso estaba maldita? ¿Por qué mi vida tenía que estar llena de vampiros?

Porque sin duda el ser que estaba al frente mío, no era humano, me dolía las semejanzas que el doctor Jackson tenía con los C… no pude más, no quería acordarme de ellos.

Estudie con la mirada aquel dios griego parado frente a mí que tenia la apariencia de unos 22 años, me llamaron mucho la atención sus ojos que eran una extraña mezcla entre el dorado y el azul, bueno su cuerpo era... bueno si realmente no sabría lo que era, diría que había muerto y que estaba en el cielo.

El se dio cuenta de que lo miraba totalmente embobada y carraspeo.

-hola soy el doctor William Jackson-su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo, y tan dulce como la miel, una mezcla fatal para mí-tú debes ser Isabella

-solo…-antes de corregirlo, me calle, si él me decía "Bella" con esa voz tan parecida a la de…el, realmente destrozaría lo poco que me quedaba de corazón-si, si soy Isabella

-bien Isabella, mucho gusto, para que yo te pueda ayudar por qué no empezamos porque me digas por que estas aquí

Era ahora o nunca debía descubrir realmente que era este doctor…

-umm, ¿antes puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-sí, claro-se notaba en su franca sonrisa que no sabía lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle, mal por el

Comencé a tensarme, ¿Cómo probaría que mi teoría era cierta?

-bueno, pregúntame- la voz del doctor me saco de mis ensoñaciones

Entonces, hice algo de lo que estuve segura de que me arrepentiría, comencé a morderme el labio inferior muy fuerte.

El doctor me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca, aunque pensándolo bien quizá tenía razón, estaba loca.

Cuando al fin cumplí con mi objetivo, una fina capa de sangre empezó a cubrir mis labios, hasta donde lleve mi dedo índice.

Ya con la sangre en mi dedo me fui acercando al doctor Jackson, que me miraba, tuve la certeza de que en su mirada había una mezcla de confusión y miedo

-q-que haces?-tartamudeo

No respondí, simplemente acerque mi dedo hasta la altura de su nariz cuando lo logre, el desapareció a velocidad VAMPIRICA, si mi teoría era cierta…

-vampiro-dije

-¿Cómo la sabes?-pregunto aun con preocupación en el rostro

-una muy larga historia-dije-pero parece que el que tiene que explicar las cosas aquí, es usted

El doctor asintió y me indico con un gesto que me sentara, lo hice y el también. Antes de empezar tomo un gran trago de aire.

-sí, soy un vampiro pero lo que más me sorprende es: ¿Cómo lo sabías?, porque supongo que eso de la sangre no fue pura intuición

-así es-suspire frustrada en mi fuero interno, es que todos me querían hacer sufrir con mas recuerdos dolorosos-no fue solo intuición yo conocí a vampiros…de hecho quizá estoy aquí por uno

Me sentía realmente patética, ya no sabía si podía contener aun más las traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-no entiendo-dijo el doctor extrañado-¿ese vampiro te hizo daño?, ¿intento matarte?

Negué con la cabeza porque aun me sentía incapaz de hablar, tome un gran trago de aire antes de contestar

-no, de hecho creo que hubiera sido más fácil y menos doloroso si él me hubiera matado, ya que el haberme enamorado de él me daño aun mas-confesé, no entendía el porqué, pero este doctor me inspiraba mucha confianza, luego añadí tratando de hacer alguna gracia-aunque claro su hermano si intento matarme

-bueno, parece que hoy descubrí mas que el caso de una adolescente rebelde-dijo con una sonrisa cálida-dime Isabella, ¿aun recuerdas el nombre de los vampiros a los que conociste?

Si pensé que este día era malo, pues me equivoque, era oficialmente terrorífico y horrible

-los Cullen-logre decir, mi voz sonaba pastosa y débil

-ese apellido me suena-comento dubitativo- podrías decirme alguno de sus nombres

-Carlisle- respondí, me dolió todo al recordar su sabio rostro

-Esme-me sentí desfallecer, al ver su sonrisa tan maternal en mi mente

-Rosalie-me sentí culpable al recordar que yo no le simpatizaba

-Emment-su sonrisa golpeo en lo más hondo de mi corazón

-Jasper-sentí culpa de haberle causado tanto dolor

-Alice-su rostro de duende hizo que me dieran vueltas la cabeza

-y…-ya no pude decir más el dolor me embargo y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos…comencé a llorar

-¿Edward no?- la voz perfecta del doctor me hizo levantar la mirada

Debió de ver que en mis ojos se evidenciaban millones de preguntas por lo que dijo

-ya los recordé-me explico-y por tu reacción, supongo que Edward fue tu…

-basta-le ataje- no quiero hablar de eso

-entiendo -dijo-pero me doy cuenta de que este encuentro ya se acabo

Comencé a aterrarme a pesar de que él me había hecho recordar cosas dolorosas no quería irme

-descuida-dijo adivinando mi expresión, tendremos otra sesión, mañana

-gracias doctor Jackson

-no te preocupes, y dime William

-está bien gracias, William

Me incorpore lentamente y le di mi mano para despedirme, la tome, roce su fría mano sintiéndome maravillada y triste por el parecido que William tenia con…el

-ahora hablare con tu padre-le mire a los ojos, aterrada-no te preocupes le diré que estas bien, solo que vas a tener que venir más seguido para seguir ayudándote

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con mi padre que me miraba con preocupación y algo de suspenso. Le sonreí e inmediatamente el me correspondió con una sonrisa más ancha.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-inquirió

-bien-le dije, lo cual fue casi del todo cierto

-bien hija, entonces yo iré a hablar con el doctor

Asentí con la cabeza y Charlie se fue. Me senté en la sala de espera, meditando sobre lo que había pasado hoy, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en dejar que otro vampiro entre en mi vida pero realmente William me había ayudado un poco.

Entonces recordé la promesa que le había hecho a EL, sobre no cometer ninguna locura, pero vino a mi cabeza todo lo que había encontrado bajo las tablas de mi habitación… de todos modos el ya había roto su promesa, y ya no tenía ningún sentido que yo cumpliera la mía.

Ahora estaba algo consolada con el hecho de que alguien me ayude a soportar el dolor, ya que en este momento ya no quería separarme de William….

_**Ya chicas espero que les guste de veras, esta vez me inspire mucho, porfa aprecien mi esfuerzo y déjenme un comentario, muchas gracias las amo**_


	7. ¿olvidar?

_**Hola chicas muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, gracias yo también me doy cuenta de que voy mejorando poco a poco espero que me tengan paciencia…**_

William PVO:

Cuando Isabella salió de la habitación no entendí el porqué, pero una sensación de pena me embargo no entendí la razón…

De lo único que estaba seguro es de que esa chica estaba más muerta que viva, y lo que me hacía sentir más miserable era que ese dolor lo había causado alguien de mi propia especie. No podía creer que hubiera alguien tan despiadado para hacer sufrir a una chica como ella.

-demonios-pensé, porque estaba tan preocupado de una chica que apenas acababa de conocer es más, que conocía mi secreto, pero a pesar de todo me reconfortaba, nunca creí encontrar una persona que no saliera huyendo después de saber que era en realidad…

El sonido de alguien que tocaba la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, supuse que sería el padre de Isabella.

-adelante-dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara muy nerviosa

Charlie entro de manera cautelosa, no me sorprendió, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se comportara de esa manera conmigo, bueno excepto ella…_**basta-me dije-no es nada profesional que no dejes de pensar en tu paciente**_

-bueno doctor, podría decirme cual es el estado de mi hija-Charlie se oía preocupado

-ella está bien-le asegure-pero, tiene que venir más veces para que al menos podamos ayudarla en algo mas

-¿ella le conto la razón por la que ella esta así?-la voz de Charlie se tiño de ira, supuse que Edward no le caía nada bien, la verdad a mí tampoco me agradaba mucho que digamos.

-No lo hizo-le conteste-pero estoy seguro que tuvo que ver con su ex novio ¿me equivoco?

-está en lo cierto-a medida del tiempo la cara de Charlie fue enrojeciendo lentamente por la furia-no sabe cuántas ganas tengo de dispararle al culpable de que ella este así, y pensar que una vez pensé que sería bueno para ella…ESE MALDITO HIJO DE…

-tranquilo Charlie-le ataje-tengo la certeza de que Isabella lo ira olvidando-una idea que me agradaba más de la cuenta

-¿Isabella?-inquirió –a ella no le gusta que la llamen así

-¿en serio?-realmente estaba confundido-a ella no le molesto de que le diga así

-bueno, entonces ¿cómo le gusta que le digan?-pregunte, me sorprendió ¿porque ella no quería que la llamara igual que los demás?

-a ella le gusta que le digan "Bella"

-ah, está bien, no importa lo que todos queremos es que ella supere esta penosa etapa de su vida

-sí, y yo se lo agradezco doctor, porque tengo la certeza de que Ud. ayudara mucho a mi hija

- no se preocupe, hare todo lo que pueda.

Charlie se levanto, y me tendió su meno, la tome, rezando que no notara lo fría que estaba, dio media vuelta y se fue

Por supuesto que ayudaría a Bella, porque sin duda, a pesar de conocerla muy poco esa chica ya se había robado mi frio corazón…

Bella PVO

-cuando salimos del hospital me sentí aliviada, mi visita no había sido tan desastrosa y al menos, mi padre no tenia in tenciones de llevarme a un manicomio

El camino a casa fui muy silencioso pues ni yo ni Charlie teníamos nada que decir pero creo que al bajar del auto el murmuro algo así como: estoy orgulloso de ti.

De todos modos no le preste atención porque de hacerlo me haría sentir más culpable al saber que le estoy mintiendo sobre todo.

Después de preparar la cena subí rápidamente a mi habitación me puse mi pijama, me lave los dientes y por primera vez decidí que el escuchar una canción en la radio no me haría daño.

Encendí la radio y el locutor anunciaba que esa noche pasarían éxitos antiguos, una canción comenzó a sonar; me recosté en mi cama y escuche….

_**(N/A la canción me encanta es de jo jo)**_

COME WITH ME  
STAY THE NIGHT  
YOU SAY THE WORDS BUT BOY IT DONT FEEL RIGHT  
WHAT DO YA EXPECT ME TO SAY (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)  
YOU TAKE MY HAND  
AND YOU SAY YOUVE CHANGED  
BUT BOY YOU KNOW YOUR BEGGING DONT FOOL ME  
BECAUSE TO YOU ITS JUST A GAME (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)

SO LET ME ON DOWN  
CAUSE TIME HAS MADE ME STRONG  
IM STARTING TO MOVE ON  
IM GONNA SAY THIS NOW  
YOUR CHANCE HAS COME AND GONE  
AND YOU KNOW...

[CHORUS:]  
ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE  
A LITTLE TOO WRONG  
AND I CANT WAIT  
BUT YOU KNOW ALL THE RIGHT THINGS TO SAY (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)  
YOU SAY YOU DREAM OF MY FACE  
BUT YOU DONT LIKE ME  
YOU JUST LIKE THE CHASE  
TO BE REAL  
IT DOESNT MATTER ANYWAY (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)

YEAH YEAAAHHH... ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE... MHMMM

[VERSE 2:]  
I WAS YOUNG  
AND IN LOVE  
I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING  
BUT IT WASNT ENOUGH  
AND NOW YOU WANNA COMMUNICATE (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)  
GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE  
IN LETTING YOU GO  
IM LOVING MYSELF  
YOU GOT A PROBLEM  
BUT DONT COME ASKING ME FOR HELP  
CAUSE YOU KNOW...

[CHORUS:]  
ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE  
A LITTLE TOO WRONG  
AND I CANT WAIT  
BUT YOU KNOW ALL THE RIGHT THINGS TO SAY (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)  
YOU SAY YOU DREAM OF MY FACE  
BUT YOU DONT LIKE ME  
YOU JUST LIKE THE CHASE  
TO BE REAL  
IT DOESNT MATTER ANYWAY (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)

[BRIDGE]  
I CAN LOVE WITH ALL OF MY HEART, BABY  
I KNOW I HAVE SO MUCH TO GIVE (I HAVE SO MUCH TO GIVE)  
WITH A PLAYER LIKE YOU I DONT HAVE A PRAYER  
THATS NO WAY TO LIVE  
OHHHH... MMM NOOO  
ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE  
YEAAHHHH...

[CHORUS:]  
ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE  
A LITTLE TOO WRONG  
AND I CANT WAIT  
BUT YOU KNOW ALL THE RIGHT THINGS TO SAY (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)  
YOU SAY YOU DREAM OF MY FACE  
BUT YOU DONT LIKE ME  
YOU JUST LIKE THE CHASE  
TO BE REAL  
IT DOESNT MATTER ANYWAY (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)

YEAH  
YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE  
OH, I CANT WAIT

[CHORUS (FADING):]  
ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE  
A LITTLE TOO WRONG  
AND I CANT WAIT  
BUT YOU KNOW ALL THE RIGHT THINGS TO SAY (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)  
YOU SAY YOU DREAM OF MY FACE  
BUT YOU DONT LIKE ME  
YOU JUST LIKE THE CHASE  
TO BE REAL  
IT DOESNT MATTER ANYWAY (YOU KNOW ITS JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE)

**traducción**  
VEN CONMIGO  
PASEMOS LA NOCHE  
TU DICES LAS PALABRAS, PERO CHICO, NO ME SIENTO BIEN  
QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAS QUE YO DIGA (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)  
TU TOMAS MI MANO  
Y ME DICES QUE HAS CAMBIADO  
PERO CHICO, TU SABES QUE TUS RUEGOS NO ME ENGAÑAN  
PORQUE PARA TI ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN JUEGO (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)

ASÍ QUE DÉJAME ASÍ  
PORQUE EL TIEMPO ME HA HECHO FUERTE  
ESTOY EMPEZANDO A CAMBIAR  
Y VOY A DECIR ESTO AHORA  
HAS TENIDO TU OPORTUNIDAD Y YA SE FUE  
Y TU SABES...

[CORO:]  
ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE  
UN POCO DEMASIADO EQUIVOCADO  
Y NO PUEDO ESPERAR  
PERO TU SABES TODO LO CORRECTO QUE SE DEBE DECIR (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)  
TU DICES QUE SUEÑAS CON MI ROSTRO  
PERO TU NO ME GUSTAS  
ES COMO SI ME ESTUVIERAS PERSIGUIENDO  
PARA SER SINCERA  
YA NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA DE TODAS MANERAS (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)

YEAH YEAAAHHH... TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE... MHMMM

[VERSO 2:]  
ERA JOVEN  
Y ESTABA ENAMORADA  
TE HE DADO TODO  
PERO NO FUE SUFICIENTE  
Y AHORA QUIERES COMUNICARTE (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)  
VE Y BUSCA A ALGUIÉN MÁS  
TE ESTOY DEJANDO IR  
ME ESTOY QUERIENDO A MI MISMA  
TU TIENES UN PROBLEMA  
PERO NO VIENES PARA PEDIRME AYUDA  
PORQUE TU SABES...

[CORO:]  
ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE  
UN POCO DEMASIADO EQUIVOCADO  
Y NO PUEDO ESPERAR  
PERO TU SABES TODO LO CORRECTO QUE SE DEBE DECIR (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)  
TU DICES QUE SUEÑAS CON MI ROSTRO  
PERO TU NO ME GUSTAS  
ES COMO SI ME ESTUVIERAS PERSIGUIENDO  
PARA SER SINCERA  
YA NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA DE TODAS MANERAS (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)

[PUENTE]  
PUEDO AMAR CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, NENE  
SE QUE TENGO DEMASIADO PARA DAR (TENGO DEMASIADO PARA DAR)  
CON UN JUGADOR COMO TU, NO TENGO UNA PLEGARIA  
ASI NO HAY FORMA DE VIVIR  
OHHHH... MMM NOOO  
ES SIMPLEMENTE UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE  
SI...

[CORO:]  
ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE  
UN POCO DEMASIADO EQUIVOCADO  
Y NO PUEDO ESPERAR  
PERO TU SABES TODO LO CORRECTO QUE SE DEBE DECIR (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)  
TU DICES QUE SUEÑAS CON MI ROSTRO  
PERO TU NO ME GUSTAS  
ES COMO SI ME ESTUVIERAS PERSIGUIENDO  
PARA SER SINCERA  
YA NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA DE TODAS MANERAS (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)

YEAH  
TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE  
OH, NO PUEDO ESPERAR

[CORO (DESVANECIENDOSE):]  
ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE  
UN POCO DEMASIADO EQUIVOCADO  
Y NO PUEDO ESPERAR  
PERO TU SABES TODO LO CORRECTO QUE SE DEBE DECIR (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)  
TU DICES QUE SUEÑAS CON MI ROSTRO  
PERO TU NO ME GUSTAS  
ES COMO SI ME ESTUVIERAS PERSIGUIENDO  
PARA SER SINCERA  
YA NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA DE TODAS MANERAS (TU SABES QUE ES UN POCO DEMASIADO TARDE)

Cuando acabo la canción tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero eso era porque esa canción me había dado una esperanza ¿es que acaso yo podía volver a ser feliz?

Desee por un momento que apareciera en mi vida alguien que realmente me quisiera, y que no jugara conmigo como lo habían hecho antes…

Me revolví en mi cama inquieta tratando de conciliar el sueño, debió pasar mucho tiempo pero al final me quede dormida.

Me desperté y realmente no podía entender porque había tenido ese sueño…

_**Wua jaja las dejo con la intriga de nuevo, me encanta la canción que escribí, porfa escúchenla es hermosa, ah y también escuchen la canción all yours de la banda sonora de eclipse**_

_**Bueno no me queda más que agradecerles de nuevo por todo su apoyo, y porfis dejen un comentario**_


	8. sueño

_**Hola chicas y chicos, de veras me encanta que sigan mis historia, un saludo especial a temari y a Gaby Cullen Swan, dos grandes amigas que pude descubrir gracias a esta historia que estoy escribiendo, bueno mejor ya no los interrumpo, y lean**_

La canción que escuche la noche anterior me había dejado con una sensación extraña, y el sueño que acababa de tener no me ayudaba en nada.

_Flash back _

_Me encontraba en una cabaña exactamente estaba en una cama, realmente no podía reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba pero extrañamente me sentía a gusto._

_Pude atisbar la luz del sol entrando delicadamente por la ventana entreabierta. De pronto escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación en la que me encontraba, cuando la puerta se abrió, una luz cegadora me obligo a achicar los ojos, trate de ver a través de mis ojos pero resultaba muy difícil, llego un momento en el que la luz despareció, y ahora solo podía atisbar una sombra; el contorno de un hombre; a medida que se iba acercando mi corazón comenzaba a agitarse, pero no por miedo sino por felicidad._

_Escuche una risa, la voz era aterciopelada y dulce como un arrullo, que, estaba completamente segura de que era él._

_Pero me equivoque. Cuando la sombra se acerco lo demasiado para que pudiera distinguirlo, me di cuenta de que era el doctor William Jackson, antes de que pudiera articular cualquier palabra William se acerco a mí a velocidad vampírica y me beso…_

_Fin del flash back_

No entendía para nada la razón por la que había tenido ese sueño, pero… me encanta la sensación de que aquel hombre perfecto me bese-dios que estoy pensando-pero aun no podía dejar de sentir esas estúpidas mariposas en mi estomago. Me vestí rápidamente para ir a la escuela, hoy me sentía raramente emocionada…

Sentimiento que cambio después de que me encontrara a Jessica fulminándome con la mirada, supuse que aun seguiría molesta por haberla dejado plantada, bueno por el momento era mejor no acercarme a ella.

Mi día transcurrió tranquilo, aunque claro como siempre tenía que contar con Mike y sus insinuaciones estúpidas:

-Bella, eh me ¿preguntaba si ya tenías planes para mañana?

-si-voy a encontrarme con mi psicólogo vampiro-voy a salir con mi padre

-ah bueno, otro día entonces-acaso creía que mi respuesta iba a cambiar algún día, que idiota

-sí, claro-y yo como siempre tratando de no herir a nadie

Cuando conducía hacia mi casa encendí la radio, del trasto-últimamente ya no me molestaba tanto la música-y como la noche anterior, la canción que escuche me dio mucho en que pensar

_**Canción de paramore brick by boring brick**_

Ella vive en un cuento de hadas

En algún lugar muy lejos de nosotros para encontrar

Olvidando el sabor y el olor

Del mundo que ella dejó atrás

Es todo sobre la exposición de la lente le dije

Los ángulos fueron mal ahora

Ella rasga las alas de las mariposas afuera.

Con sus pies en el suelo

Y su cabeza en las nubes

Bueno ve a tomar tu pala

Y vamos a cavar un agujero profundo

Para enterrar el castillo, enterrar el castillo

Ba da ba da ba

Así que un día el encontró su llanto

Enrollado en el suelo sucio

Su príncipe finalmente vino a salvarla

Y el resto tú lo puedes imaginar

Pero fue un truco

Y el reloj dio las doce

Así que asegúrate de construir tu casa ladrillo por ladrillo aburrido

O los lobos la van volar hacia abajo.

Con sus pies en el suelo

Y su cabeza en las nubes

Bueno ve a tomar tu pala

Y vamos a cavar un agujero profundo

Para enterrar el castillo, enterrar el castillo

Así que construiste un mundo de magia

Debido a que tu vida real es trágica

Si construiste un mundo de magia

Si no es real

Tú no puedes verlo con tus ojos

Tú no lo puedes sentirlo con tu corazón

Y yo no lo crea

Porque si es cierto

Tú no puedes verlo con tus ojos

Incluso en la oscuridad

Y ahí es donde quiero estar, sí

Ve a tomar tu pala

Vamos a cavar un agujero profundo

Para enterrar el castillo, enterrar el castillo

Ba da ba da ba...

Realmente me estaba gustando eso de escuchar canciones me ayudaba mucho. De todos modos hoy tenía una cita con mi loquero favorito.

Trate de no pensar mucho en eso pero realmente ya me estaba adaptando a la rutina de ver a William constantemente

_**Gracias chicas, mi hermano menor casi me vota a patadas de la computadora, según él, soy una viciosa, pero que la vamos a hacer ¿no? a por cierto sigo en deuda con ustedes por léanme, y en serio, ah una sorpresa saben, voy a publicar una nueva historia, ah y déjenme un comentario plizzzzzzzzzzz**_


	9. comienzo?

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sthep Meyer, excepto William EL ES SOLO MIO, jijiji y quizá también de Bella?**_

_**Hola, como están, saben, estoy salteándome el tiempo de estudiar para un concurso de matemática como ya le mencione a alguna de Uds., bueno el caso es que ¡TODO POR USTEDES CHICAS!... Y NO, NO SOY NERD LO QUE PASA ES QUE TENGO HABILIDAD PARA LAS MATES. Y de nuevo disculpen por la tardanza**_

_**Bella PVO**_

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al acercarme al consultorio de William, aunque me avergoncé un poco por que el sin duda podría escucharlo, tenía planeado para hoy, averiguar mas sobre su vida, ya que en mi anterior visita solo habíamos hablado de mi.

Antes de que toque la puerta escuché su voz

-pase-no me había dado cuenta cuanto añoraba su voz, pero la diferencia era que ahora ya no encontraba similitud en las voces de William y la de él. No entendí la razón.

-hola, Isabella, o ¿debería decir Bella?

-¿Quién…

-¿me lo dijo?-completo mi oración-tu padre, pero lo que no entiendo es porque no quieres que yo te llame así

-es que… así me decía el…-eso era verdad casi del todo, pero la verdad era que yo no quería que mi nombre en su voz me recordara a Edward.

Solté un grito ahogado, había dicho el nombre de Edward sin que me doliera, sonreí involuntariamente, para probar que mi teoría era cierta…

-Edward-susurre y… ¡NO SENTI NADA!

-Edward-volví a susurrar, ya no me dolía el agujero que sentía en mi pecho ya no se hacía notar.

-¿Isabella?-vi que William me miraba, totalmente preocupado y… ¿dolido?-¿estás bien?

-si

-¿segura?, parecías desmayada, y no parabas de murmurar el nombre "Edward".

Sin previo aviso me lance a los brazos de William. Estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada que no analice mis actos. Pude sentir la respiración agitada en el pecho de William…

Entonces caí en la cuenta ¡HABIA ABRAZADO A MI PSICOLOGO! Me separe instantáneamente más roja que un tomate obviamente.

-lo siento-susurre mirando al piso, porque era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos

-no te preocupes, pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-la voz de William estaba cargada de mucho nerviosismo

-claro

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-bueno, yo… yo- ¿sería capaz de contarle la verdad?

Asintió pensativo, al darse cuenta de que yo no iba a decir nada

-¿comenzamos con la sesión?

Asentí incapaz de formular respuesta alguna, la situación en la que estaba era muy embarazosa e incómoda.

-bien, comencemos con hallar tu paz interior: cierra tus ojos-obedecí inmediatamente-ahora visualiza un lugar en el que realmente hayas sido muy feliz.

Rápidamente vino a mi mente las imágenes de ese prado en el que habían transcurrido los mejores momentos de mi vida. Me sentí caminar por el césped y sentí también el viendo meciendo mis cabellos.

De repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me deje llevar por mi imaginación; voltee esperando ver a Edward, pero era William que me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me sobresalte y la visión desapareció.

-¿c como hiciste eso?- tartamudee, que alguien me explique ¿Cómo demonios William se había adentrado en mis recuerdos?

-tengo un don-respondió tranquilamente, debió ver muchas duda en mis ojos por lo que me explico-puedo ver los recuerdos más hermosos de una persona

-y también puedes participar en ellos ¿no?

-sí, pero solo puedo observar mas no intervenir en ellos-hizo un gesto de duda-¿Por qué tu recuerdo más hermoso es en un prado?

¡¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso?

-aparte de ver los recuerdos, ¿tu otro don también es ser curioso?-trate de distraerlo haciendo una gracia

-no-me siguió el juego- mi otro don es un escudo

-¿escudo?

-si un escudo que me hace inmune a los dones de los otros vampiros

-entonces… ¿yo también tengo un escudo?-¿yo también era un vampiro?

-¿tu? ¿Por qué lo dices?-podía ver algo más que duda en sus ojos pero no supe que era.

-sí, lo que pasa es que, un vampiro tampoco podía usar su don conmigo

-¿Quién?-no me pareció nada bueno responderle

-creo saberlo-dijo pensativo

-¿debe haber toda una historia detrás de tus dones? ¿no?

Esta era el momento que estaba esperando el momento en el que por fin sabría más William…

POV William

-¿debe haber toda una historia detrás de tus dones? ¿no?

La pregunta menos esperada ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa?

-sí, hay una historia-si fuera humano estaría sudando e hiperventilando-pero dudo que te interese

-ponme a prueba-respondió, ¿acaso nada podía frenarla?

Tome un trago de aire antes de empezar

-naci en el año 1800 en Francia-pude ver pasar por su rostro muchas emociones: sorpresa, añoranza tristeza y dolor, decidí continuar antes de empezar a interrogarla-estaba a punto de casarme cuando me convirtieron

-¿Qué?-pregunto, aunque no entendí del todo su sorpresa

-sí, yo ya estaba comprometido cuando tenía 22 años, mi prometida se llamaba Sofía.

Un silencio reino la habitación… Sofía la mujer que creía amar con toda mi alma a la que considere una vez la dueña de mi corazón y la luz de mi existir, la mujer que sin embargo me mato en cuerpo y alma…

POV Bella

-¿qué?-exclame demasiado fuerte

-sí, yo ya estaba comprometido cuando tenía 22 años, mi prometida se llamaba Sofía.

Me dolió un poco que el ya hubiese tenido a la dueña de su corazón, es mas era probable que el aun la ame...

-el silencio era incomodo. Pero yo no tenía nada que decir. Fue él quien hablo primero.

-pero a veces las apariencias engañan ¿sabes?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-solo que,-inspiro una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar-_una semana antes de nuestra boda, ella me convenció de adentrarnos al bosque, con el propósito de poder respirar aire fresco, una vez que estuvimos allí, sin decir nada ella empezó a huir de mí, yo la seguí pensando de que se trataba de algún juego. Cuando la atrape sentí un dolor punzante en mi garganta, sentía que extraían la sangre de mi cuerpo porque cada vez me sentía más débil. Levante la mirada y vi a Sofía sonriéndome, me fui dando cuenta de que ella sabía que pasaría esto, de hecho creo que ella quería que pasara esto, me enfurecí, luche por soltarme, grite, pero en cada esfuerzo hacia que me sintiera cada vez más a punto de cae, de pronto escuche voces a lo largo del bosque, y deje de sentir el dolor en mi cuello, creí haber ganado pero me equivoque,_

_El verdadero dolor estaba a punto de empezar… con las fuerzas que me quedaban, luche por arrastrarme hasta una especie de cueva- pues ya tenía más o menos idea de lo que me estaba convirtiendo y sabia que me matarían si los aldeanos lo sabían-donde deje que el dolor me consumiera…_

_Fueron tres días de verdadero dolor y sufrimiento, pero no solo dolor físico, sino que también iba acompañado de un dolor aun más agudo, la traición de Sofía._

_Cuando desperté me sentía totalmente sediento, pero en el bosque solo había animales que no olían nada bien, pero sabía que si no me alimentaba pronto moriría._

_Después de saciar mi apetito, mi único objetivo era encarar a Sofía, pero no la encontré, de hecho jamás la volví a ve. Partí de Francia a buscar mi propio camino, y bueno vague por el mundo, hasta que llague aquí Forks…_

Estaba realmente sorprendida, y triste, William había sufrido tanto…

Quería hacer algo para poder consolarlo razón por la cual susurre:

-lo siento mucho

-descuida-respondió el que ya había recobrado su hermosa sonrisa-ya no me duele tanto

Asentí, pero entonces se me ocurrió otra manera de distraerlo

-¿en qué momento conociste a los Cullen?

-bueno como te dije vaque mucho, y pase un poco de tiempo en Alaska y fue en allí donde conocí a Carlisle y su familia, de hecho me ofrecieron unirme a ellos pero lo rechace, me gusta estar mas solo.

Asentí, era demasiada información para mí, pero ayudaba mucho que al menos alguien supiera cómo era mi dolor…

_Desde ese momento no me separe de William, y debo decir que me ayudo mucho, en los últimos 7 meses no he sabido nada de los Cullens y debo decir que ya no me importa…._

_CONTINUARA…_

_**BEIN CHICAS LES VOY A PREGUNTAR ALGO: ¿QUIEREN UN EDWARD PVO SI ME DEJANMUCHO COMENTARIOS CON MUCHO GUSTO LO HARE DE VERAS Y NO SOY CHANTAJISTA, LO QUE PASA ES QUE SUS COMENTARIOS ME INSPIRAN,Y ¿A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN QUE WILL PUEDA ENTRAR EN LA MENTE DE BELLA BUENO CHICS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y CREANME NO LAS DECEPCIONARE**_


	10. UNA NOCHE PARA RECORDAR

_**Hola chicas que tal, otra vez disculpen por lo tardona que soy (quede en segundo lugar del concurso de matemáticas y voy a concursar en otro buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa), bueno en fin, de todos modos gracias por sus comentarios y bueno en realidad me encanta saber que alguien lee mi historia… bueno, bueno tomen en cuenta esto: Bella conoció a William en el mes de enero y han pasado 7 meses es decir están en agosto, para que no se confundan tomen en cuenta estos datos.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Siete meses… siete meses que quizás pueda considerar los más satisfactorios de mi vida, pues al lado de William ya no me sentía rota ni vacía.

Me daba cuenta de que ya todas las personas a las que conocía ya no me miraban con lastima o pesar, supuse de que ya se habían dado cuenta de que yo ya había superado la depresión…

Las terapias con Will-así le decía-ya no eran específicamente para hacerme sentir bien, sino que ahora eran más personales, pues él me contaba sobre su vida y yo a él sobre la mía; nos habíamos vuelto tan amigos que a veces salíamos a algunos lugares como a cenar-o al menos yo lo hacía-a comprar algún libro, y cosas así.

Mi padre no ponía objeciones a que William y yo fuéramos amigos, William me decía que mi padre pensaba que desde que yo lo conocí había cambiado demasiado.

La última vez que él y yo nos vimos me invito a asistir a un concierto el día viernes, me dijo que iba ser en Seattle, y que iba a tocar uno de sus grupos favoritos "the killers", acepte de inmediato, aunque como siempre me arrepentí de hacerlo: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE IBA A PONERME?

Esa era la razón por la que estaba tan preocupada, sabía que me comportaba de manera tonta, pero realmente no quería lucir de una manera simple ante William, por eso fue que le pedí a Ángela que me acompañara a comprar algo de ropa…

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Ángela sacándome bruscamente de mi burbuja de pensamientos

-dime

-¿estás preocupada por algo?-Ángela realmente era muy observadora, quizá demasiado

-no-mentí-solo que no encuentro ninguna prenda que me agrade

-¿estás segura?-¿sería capaz de contarle a Ángela mis problemas? ¿Qué daño podría ocasionar? Ella era mi amiga y me entendería…

-tienes razón-suspire-me preocupa… algo

Ángela me sonrío para que continuara

-bueno… hay alguien que me invito a salir y….-no pude continuar, Ángela me inspiraba tanta confianza que estaba segura de que si continuaba terminaría diciéndole que William era un vampiro.

-¿ese chico te gusta no?-me pregunto de manera insinuante, aunque con su mirada recelosa supuse que ya sabía la respuesta.

-umm, ¿sí?-vaya que respuesta más brillante Bella, ahora Ángela pensara que eres una tarada-es decir, no estoy muy segura.

-¿Cómo se llama él?-¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa pregunta? ¿Qué pensaría Ángela si le dijera que iba a salir con mi psicólogo? Tal vez pensaría que estaba más loca de lo que parezco.

-el se llama… William

-¿de dónde lo conoces?-en sus ojos había duda y sospecha-es que su nombre me parece conocido

MIERDA

-de…-AL CARAJO -lo conozco del hospital

-si mis sospechas son ciertas, el único William del hospital es el psicólogo de ahí…-le tomo un poco de tiempo analizar la situación, pero al final me sonrió y me dijo

-si él te gusta de verdad no veo ningún problema

Le sonreí pensando que quizá fue una buena idea, haber hablado con una amiga que realmente entendiera mi situación.

Salí a trompicones de la ducha, rara vez me sentía emocionada y feliz por salir, es mas en cualquier otra ocasión una salida no me hubiera importado demasiado, pero hoy era más que importante, me salida con William tenía que ser perfecta.

Cuando termine de vestirme-me puse unos vaqueros con una blusa azul y unas botas de color beige-decidí que una mirada en el espejo no me haría daño…

Me veía bien, el color azul, como muchos me habían dicho me sentaba muy bien, de hecho me sentía sexy y elegante a la vez.

Salí de mi habitación con una sonrisa boba en el rostro; en el pasillo me tope con Charlie que me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, su expresión cambio cuando noto mi leve sonrojo, y me sonrió cálida y reconfortantemente.

-espero que te diviertas-me deseo

-gracias papa-me alegraba el saber que Charlie ya no se preocupaba tanto por mí, y me emocionaba mucho el saber que confiaba también en William.

Charlie solo asintió y se retiro a su habitación sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Baje la escalera lentamente tratando de no matarme con un tropezón. Una delicada tocada de nudillos en la puerta hizo que mi corazón diera un salto, me olvide de mi preocupación por la escalera y corrí escaleras abajo, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la perfección hecha persona: William

Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la suya sentí correr por mis venas una chispa, que de alguna manera se me hacia conocida.

Me dio un ligero y suave beso en la mejilla y me mostro con un gesto que subiera a su auto: un convertible azul realmente hermoso.

Subí inmediatamente teniendo esa sensación de dejavu otra vez, aunque la ignore cuando escuche su voz

-el auto hace juego con tu blusa- medito mirando mi ropa

Me sonroje casi de forma mecánica y el soltó una carcajada

-me alegra de que aceptaras salir conmigo, no me hubiese gustado ir solo

-gracias a ti, por invitarme, realmente quería salir esta fin de semana

Me volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez note algo diferente en su sonrisa…no supe que era

Cuando ya llegamos al lugar del concierto, el busco dentro de uno de los cajones de su auto, y saco 2 entradas, me sorprendí al ver que eran _**VIP**_.

-no creías que íbamos a estar atrás ¿no?-dijo divertido al ver mi expresión-ya te dije que es uno de mis grupos preferidos.

-está bien, no importa

Nos ubicamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, y esperamos a que empezara el show.

Me resultaba divertido como Will cantaba cada canción:

Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven aint close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss

'Cos heaven aint close in a place like this  
I said heaven aint close in a place like this  
Bring it back down.  
Bring it back down tonight.  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight

But somebody told me,  
You had a boyfriend,  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in  
february of last year  
Its not confidential  
I've got potential

Ready lets roll on something new  
Taking its toll that I'm leaving without you  
'Cos heaven aint close in a place like this  
I said heaven aint close in a place like this  
Bring it back down,  
Bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me,  
you had a boyfriend,  
who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had  
in february of last year  
Its not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin a rushin around

Pace yourself from me (from me)  
I said maybe baby please (please)  
But I just don't know now (maybe baby)  
When all I wanna do is try

But somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had in february of last year  
Its not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin a rushin around

But somebody told me,  
you had a boyfriend,  
who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had  
in february of last year  
Its not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin a rushin around

Somebody told me,  
you had a boyfriend,  
who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had  
in february of last year  
Its not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin a rushin around…

Tal vez estaba exagerando pero su voz era mas Hermosa que la del cantante del grupo

Disfrute al máximo del concierto en todo aspecto

Salimos del concierto cantando las canciones que se habían tocado esa noche.

Al llegar a mi cas ambos sonreímos con pesar

-bajamos de su auto y el me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-de nuevo gracias por acompañarme-dijo el

-no a ti, de veras me divertí demasiado

-adiós-estuve a punto de devolví el saludo pero vi en sus ojos indecisión

Sin previo aviso poso sus labios sobre los míos…

_**Ya el primer kiss, de estos dos tortolitos, ah de veras hasta yo me emocione con esto, bueno sin más que decir dejen sus comentarios PLIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. n_n**_


	11. mi nueva vida

_**Hola chicas, ni bien vi sus comentarios me puse a escribir, como les mencione antes sus comentarios me inspiran, habían muchas chicas que querían un Edward POV umm creo más conveniente si lo dejamos para más tarde, pero a cambio de eso les dejo con un Alice POV**_

_**Alice POV**_

Hace siete meses que no sabíamos nada de Bella, pues yo ya no tenía visiones sobre ella; (_**N.A esto se debe al don de William)**_ hace siete meses que no sabíamos nada de mi hermano; y hace siete meses que mi familia se había sumergido en una tristeza inmensa….

Y era verdad la familia entera estaba totalmente sumergida en la tristeza, la separación de Bella y Edward había afectado tanto a todos, que ahora Emment no reía, Esme no le veía mucho interés a decorar y arreglar cosas incluso Rosalie se sentía mal, aunque no lo admitía y Jasper… se sentía más culpable que nadie, pues según él, si esa fatal noche se hubiese controlado un poco nadie estaría sufriendo…

En conclusión mi familia estaría destruida hasta que Bella regresara a nuestras vidas…

Esta mañana había tenido una visión, pero de todos modos no me alegro mucho que digamos; el idiota de mi hermano, iba a volver con nosotros, y lo peor era que aun seguía con su estúpida decisión de no interponerse más en la vida de Bella…

-hola Alice-escuchar su voz me hizo sentir muy mal, parecía muy adolorido

La abrace muy fuerte tratando de expresarle que comprendía su dolor, pero unos brazos se interpusieron entre ambos

-Tanya-rugí

Solo habían pasado dos segundos y ya se le había pegado a Edward como un chicle, ¡dios! Que demonios le pasa a esta chica ¿es que no tiene una vida? Toda la familia miraba la escena, mientras yo quería matar a tanya

-Eddie-dijo la arpía-no sabes cuánto te extrañe, pero ahora que ya regresaste por fin podremos ser felices

-cállate Tanya, Edward no te quiere con el

Antes de que le diga algo más a esa tonta tuve una visión….

-Victoria-fue la única palabra que salió de mis labios

_Bella estaba siendo acechada por Victoria y Laurent, podía ver en los ojos de Bella mucho miedo, mientras que en los de victoria unas ansias de vengarse… era extraño pero había alguien delante de Bella y no podía ver quién era, solo podía notar que estaba defendiendo a Bella._

Cuando la visión termino_, _todos vimos como Edward desapareció de nuestra vista

-Alice, ¿a donde fue?-me pregunto Jasper preocupado

Trate de concentrarme en su pregunta y tuve otra visión, sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro

-Forks…

_**Bella POV**_

Entonces poso sus labios sobre los míos…

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo note, en un momento William comenzó a besarme y al siguiente despareció

Entre a casa lo mas rápido que pude, esperando no despertar a Charlie, subí a mi habitación cuando estaba a punto de entrar al baño; una sombra sobre mi cama casi me hizo soltar un grito

-shhh-me dijo William-cálmate soy yo

-¿co-como entraste?

-por la ventana-contesto mirándome con una mueca de dolor

-Bella yo...lo que paso afuera yo…

-no importa-suspire, claro que no importaba, con su disculpa significaba de que yo no le importaba-es evidente que fue un error…para ti

Me miro extrañado, me arrepentí por decir la última frase

-¿crees que me arrepiento por haberte besado?-por la expresión de su rostro parecía que le hubiese dicho que iba a morir mañana

-si… ¿no es por eso que estas así?

-NO-rugió-es que no entiendes que desde el primer día que tú entraste en ese consultorio, no ha pasado ni un minuto en el yo que yo no estuve pensando en ti…

Estaba soñando o había de verdad William se me había declarado, el tomo un poco de aire y dijo

-Bella, sé que esto te sonara raro, y te entiendo, pero yo ya no puedo controlar lo que siento, de verdad tu me gustas demasiado…yo nunca creí que volvería a querer a otra mujer, pero, tú me demostraste que el amor aún existe, y por eso te debo demasiado…

Me quede en silencio, pues estoy segura de que si abría la boca me pondría a cantar y gritar de alegría

-¿y tú qué crees de todo esto?

-bueno, yo...ehhh

-¿también sientes lo mismo?

¿Sentía lo mismo? ¿De verdad amaba tanto a William? ¿Era capaz de rehacer mi vida con él a mi lado? Todas las preguntas ya tenían respuestas para mí…

-si

-gracias-dijo y sin más que agregar me beso. Sus labios eran suaves, aunque fueran fríos adoraba la sensación que producían cuando tocaban los míos. Ya no había miedo y temor en este beso, solo había amor, y la necesidad que sentía cada uno por el otro.

Inconscientemente fuimos llegando hacia mi pequeña cama sin dejar de besarnos, en mi mente solo había una palabra WILLIAM, y pude jurar que en la suya también aparecía mi nombre, pues era lo único que él decía cuando yo me separaba para poder respirar…el momento era totalmente mágico, no quería que acabase nunca

Sus suaves manos recorrían mi rostro, mi cintura y mi pelo de manera casi desesperada, pero no tanto como lo hacía yo. No supe cuanto deje de respirar, pero de pronto me sentí mareada, fue solo en ese momento que los labios de William se separaron de los míos, y una vez más maldije ser humana y tener la maldita necesidad de respirar.

-lo siento, a estas alturas morirás asfixiada-sus ojos reflejaban amor y un poco de deseo, dos emociones que hicieron que deseara besarlo de nuevo.

-ya es tarde-me arrullo-y gracias a mi te has mantenido toda la noche despierta

-no importa-replique-fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida

Desperté muy feliz, lo que había pasado ayer había sido perfecto, William se fue después de desearme las buenas noches e invitarme a cenar en su casa.

Me preguntaba que seriamos él y yo desde ahora…

Salí de mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, aunque la cena fuera en la noche, quería dejar todo listo.

-buenos días Bella-dijo Charlie

-buenos días papa-trate de no mostrarle la efusividad de mi voz.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto?-Charlie trataba de que su voz fuera distraída pero se notaba que le interesaba demasiado mi respuesta

-estuvo genial-no mentía, no me había divertido tanto desde hace meses

-eso está bien, me alegra que te divirtieras, recuérdame agradecerle al doctor Jackson por llevarte-la voz de Charlie era insinuante, cosa que me hizo sonrojar, ¿era tan obvio que me gustaba William?

-¿papa?-por mucho que me asustara tendría que pedirle, permiso a Charlie para salir esta noche

-¿sí?

-ehhh…voy a salir esta noche de nuevo

-¿de nuevo?... ¿también está implicado otra vez el doctor Jackson?

-si-susurre

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué?

-¿hay algo que me este perdiendo?, ¿hay algo entre él y tú?-la voz Charlie era contenida, no supe la razón

¿Qué demonios le diría? Ni yo sabía si había algo entre nosotros, tendría que arriesgarme…

-umm… si

-¿y eso te hace feliz?

Asentí, no podía hablar ni levantar la mirada, me había vuelto a sonrojar.

-entonces no me preocupare, el me parece un buen muchacho ¿pero no es mayor que tú?

-solo tienes 2 años más que yo-defendí. Charlie se carcajeo.

-y por lo que veo a ti también te gusta, bueno pero quiero hablar con él la próxima vez que venga-asentí de nuevo y Charlie se fue al trabajo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En la noche tuve otra vez el gran dilema de: ¿Qué iba ponerme?, pero el solo pensar que William iba a estar allí me calmo del todo.

Ya eran las 7 cuando escuche estacionarse un auto, Salí corriendo hasta la puerta y me encontré con Will.

-hola-me dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja

-hola- le conteste

-¿Qué sucede te noto nerviosa?

-es que mi papa ya sabe lo que hay entre nosotros

-¿se lo contaste?

-sí, Lo siento sabía que tenía que consultarte primero y…

-no-me interrumpió-no me enoja, más bien me alegra.

-¿ah sí?-pregunte realmente confundida

-por supuesto, si no lo decías tu iba a decirlo yo

-eh, el quiere hablar contigo

-bien-dicho esto entro a la casa.

Pasaron 20 minutos que me dejaron realmente ansiosa si bien, quería que Will y Charlie se lleven bien, también podría haber la posibilidad de que Charlie no le cayera muy bien que digamos…

Ambos salieron la casa riéndose, cosa que me hizo preguntarme de que habían hablado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

-nada Bella-dijo Charlie-lo que pasa es que este muchacho es demasiado gracioso

William me miraba sonriente, y yo solté un suspiro de alivio en mi fuero interno.

Camino a la casa de William, me sentía totalmente relajada, y con mucho cuidado me recline sobre su hombro, y el inclino su cabeza hacia la mía sin dejar de sonreír….

La casa de William, era preciosa no era muy grande pero estaba muy bien decorada, me dijo que me sentara en su bello comedor, me dedique a apreciar el lugar mientras él iba por la "comida".

-ya está servido-dijo mientras depositaba un plato de pasta en frente mío,

-huele bien-exclame-¿tu lo hiciste?

-si

Debí tener muchas dudas pintadas en el rostro por lo que me explico:

-yo fui hijo único, y mi madre era una buena cocinera, ella quería que alguien sepa todas sus técnicas y secretos

-oh-fue todo lo que pude decir

-bien, come-ordeno

Lo hice, utilice el tenedor y me lleve a la boca el primer bocado…ESTABA DELICIOSO

-¿Qué tal?

-esta delicioso-dije

El se limito a sonreír, halamos de diferentes temas: lectura, música, televisión, películas…

Cuando termine de comer, fuimos a ver el resto de la casa, admiramos los cuadros que adornaban el lugar. De regreso de nuevo a la sala, mis pies como siempre me jugaron una mala pasada al hacerme tropezar con el sillón. William me sostuvo, pero, la caída lo desequilibro, y ambos caímos encima del sillón.

Nos miramos, la posición en la que estábamos era bastante embarazosa, de un momento a otro empecé a sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro y no me contuve. Me lance a besarlo.

El me devolvió el beso desesperadamente, nos besamos durante mucho tiempo, hasta que ambos decidimos que ya era hora de que yo vuelva a casa.

_**Hola, chicas ya está el capitulo, chicas les digo que ahora actualizare solo los sábados y domingos, por motivos de horarios, bueno que tal, ¿les gusto? Por favor, si son lindas y buenas, me regalan un comentario bye**_


	12. victoria

_**Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal? YA PASAMOS MAS DE 50 COMENTARIOS, ESTOY TAN ALEGRE… Bueno yo les prometí actualizar sábados o domingos así que aquí está el capi, espero que les guste, ah y porfa pasen por mi perfil, y voten ¿con quién les gustaría que se quede Bella? Will o Edward, ustedes eligen…ah y si no es mucho pedir pasen también por mi nueva historia "los carriles de la vida", bueno sin más que decir ¡lean!**_

Will POV

¿Cómo no ser feliz si a tu lado está el Ángel más maravilloso de cielo? Eso era lo me pasaba todo mi ser irradiaba felicidad y amor, los días en el hospital se habían vuelto más amenos y emotivos, porque sabía que al salir del trabajo iría a ver a Bella…

Ya en el auto camino a la casa de mi amada, percibí el olor de un vampiro; provenía del bosque. Fui lo más rápido que pude a la casa de Bella y entre por la ventana. Decidí que el regalo que le había comprado se lo entregaría luego

-Bella-le susurre en una especie de saludo

Ella se sobresalto un poco pero luego se acerco a besarme, le devolví el beso pero ella me noto nervioso

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió con una pequeña arruga en su frente

-Bella-empecé-he olido a un vampiro

-¿Qué vampiro? ¿Los cullens?

Por su delicado rostro pasaron muchas emociones, sorpresa, dolor, nostalgia y por ultimo añoranza

-no

-¿entonces?

-no reconozco el olor-admití

-¿Dónde fue que percibiste el olor? Puede que yo si reconozca al vampiro

-no lo sé Bella, puede ser peligroso

-¿Dónde?-exigió

-en el bosque-confesé

-vamos, entonces-dijo

No pude negarme así que la subí con cuidado sobre mi espalda y eche a correr. Me detuve cuando nos adentramos al bosque, justo en el lugar donde el olor era más concentrado. De pronto frente a nosotros apareció una vampira pelirroja, mirándonos de manera extraña, pero lo que más me saco de mis casillas fue la mirada asesina que la dedico a Bella ¿Quién era esta mujer?

-Victoria-fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Bella

¿Victoria? Ese nombre se me hacia familiar pero no recordaba de donde…entonces recordé. Bella me había platicado sobre la historia de esa cicatriz tan rara que tenía en el brazo, ella me había dicho que esa cicatriz se la había hecho un vampiro que la había intentado matar. Trate de recordar todos los nombres que ella había mencionado: james, Laurent y…Victoria

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos y suposiciones que no me di cuenta de que había un vampiro mas en el bosque.

Este vampiro apareció, supuse que debía ser el tal Laurent. A mi lado Bella comenzó a estremecerse delicadamente. Trate de acercarla más a mí para que no sintiera miedo.

-¿Qué quieren?-les rugí a esos vampiros

Nadie contesto. Victoria solo se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a mi Ángel, en mí, iba creciendo una gran furia, tenía demasiadas ganas de despedazar a esa tal Victoria por atreverse a mirar así a mi novia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-rugí de nuevo-¡contesten!

-primero dinos tu qué clase de relación tienes con esta humana-contesto Laurent

-¿no es obvio?-dijo la pelirroja-este vampiro está enamorado de la humana

-sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-le exigí

Ella se carcajeo

-¿es que no te das cuenta? Esa humana ni siquiera te quiere

-mientes

-ella está enamorada del otro vampiro, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, no sé porque te esfuerzas tanto defendiéndola, cuando ella vea al otro vampiro te dejara

-cállate-rugí

-¿no es cierto Bella? Apuesto lo que sea que aun extrañas a tu Edward

Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella, en sus ojos ya se asomaban unas cuantas lágrimas. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Nadie la haría llorar, no si yo estaba aquí para evitarlo.

-escúchame Victoria-pedí-se que te quieres vengar, pero, ella no fue la que mato a tu pareja

Al decir esto los labios de victoria se contrajeron formando una espantosa mueca

-ella-mire a Bella-ya no quiere saber nada de Edward

-en eso te equivocas-contesto Victoria-ya sé que haremos, yo me iré y no regresare jamás si tu "novia" me asegura que odia a Edward

-bien-acepte

Mire a Bella, esperando que dijera lo que la vampira pidió. Ella me miro y pude ver que no era capaz de decir eso, le volví a mirar con los ojos aun más suplicantes que antes. Ella comenzó a llorar…

-ya veo-ronroneo Laurent-la humana es incapaz de odiarlo, eso solo significa…

-que ella lo sigue amando-completo Victoria-lo siento querido no hay trato

Me dedique a mirarla con rabia

-y te voy a dar un consejo porque me has caído bien-prosiguió ella-aléjate de esa humana, ella no te ama, solo te hará sufrir

Termino de hablar y se marcharon ambos, cuando desparecieron de nuestra vista Bella se arrodillo en el piso, enseguida me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-lo siento-sollozo ella

-no importa-conteste-se que no lo dijiste porque eres incapaz de odiar a otras personas. Ella no contesto. Sí, eso era, ella era incapaz de odiar a alguien, tenía que aferrarme en cuerpo y alma a este argumento porque si sacaba otra conclusión, enloquecería.

-Bella, vámonos-le dije

Ella asintió. La subí en mi espalda de nuevo. Corrí, al llegar a su cuarto la deposite suavemente sobre la cama y me senté a su lado, recordé que la había comprado algo, y lo saque de mi bolsillo, coloque la pequeña caja de satén sobre la palma de su mano sonriéndole

-ábrelo-le inste

Bella POV

William me lavo de nuevo a mi alcoba mientras yo trataba en vano de limpiar las lagrimas de mi rostro, había sido tan débil… ¿Por qué no le dije a Victoria que odiaba a Edward? A fin de cuentas yo sabía que lo tenía que odiar, el me había dejado sufriendo, el había jugado conmigo, ¿Por qué soy incapaz de odiarlo? Y lo peor de todo era que con eso estaba haciendo sufrir a William, me odie por hacerle sentir dolor, me odie por ser tan estúpida, me odie por que seguía amando a Edward….

-ábrelo-me dijo-no me había dado cuenta pero había depositado una caja de satén en la palma de mi mano. Obedecí inmediatamente, abrí la pequeña caja y un gemido invadió mi garganta

Dentro de la caja había un collar en forma de una media luna, la luna tenía alrededor unos zafiros de color azul, era hermoso.

No pude evitar soltar lágrimas de nuevo

-gracias-susurre mientras me lanzaba a abrasarlo. Me hice una promesa en mi mente JAMAS VOLVERÍA A HACER SUFRIR A WILLIAM

_**¿COMENTARIOS?**_


	13. encuentro

_**Hola chicas que tal, como saben todos los comentarios que me llegan los respondo de inmediato ya saben me encanta que me dejen mensajes y yo como agradecimiento se los respondo, umm ¿querían un Edward POV? Bueno chicas las voy a complacer, aunque solo sea un poco…**_

Edward POV

Era increíble volver a sentirme vivo al menos no literalmente, pero me sentía muy diferente a como me sentía cuando la deje, tenía unas ganas muy grandes de saltar y gritar, definitivamente volver a forks era la mejor decisión que había tomado…

Ya no podía esperar estaba seguro de que si el avión no se apresuraba terminaría saltando con un paracaídas

En ese instante recibí un mensaje de Alice: _Edward ve tranquilo no comentas ninguna imprudencia, descuida no lo vi, pero creo que veras a Bella muy pronto, ah te estamos dando alcance, nos veremos dentro de dos días. Cuídate, saluda a Bella de mí…perdón nuestra parte._

Sonreí. Seguramente Alice ya había visto mi plan loco de saltar del avión, pero, no entendía porque Alice no podía ver el futuro de Bella aun.

Deje de pensar en eso, pronto vería a Bella de nuevo y ni bien al verla estrecharla en mis brazos y tocar mis labios con los suyos, y no separarme jamás de ella…

Bajar del avión fue un alivio total. Me sentía desesperado y nervioso. Me subí al primer taxi que encontré y me dirigí a la escuela, esa escuela en la que había conocido a mi Bella. Supuse que aun estaría en clases así que decidí que la esperaría

Fueron largas horas de espera; dolorosa espera… que se convirtieron en felicidad cuando vi a Bella salir del instituto, estaba tan hermosa que se me formo un nudo en el estomago, y mi respiración se acelero a pesar que yo no necesito respirar, pero era por ella, todo era por ella, cada pequeño cambio que se producía en mi era por ella….

Ella ni noto mi presencia pues estaba bastante entretenida buscando con la mirada algo. Era extraño pero no veía su auto por ninguna parte…

De pronto apareció un auto: un convertible azul muy elegante. Cuando Bella diviso el auto, por su rostro se fue extendiendo una gran sonrisa ¿Quién podía ser?

Ella subió al auto sin dudarlo dos veces. Casi toda la escuela presenciaba esta escena. Vi a lo lejos a Jessica, Lauren y Ángela, no leí la mente de las dos primeras, si algo le pasaba a Bella lo más probable es que Ángela la sabia.

_Me alegra que Bella sea feliz, aunque no vi el rostro del que vino a recogerla, debe ser el muchacho del que ella me hablo cuando salimos creo que se llamaba…_

Bloquee su mente, no quería escuchar mas. Bella me había olvidado. Ahora estaba enamorada de alguien más, y lo peor de todo era que eso era lo que yo había querido desde un principio…

Pero eso no evitaba que yo sintiera celos y unas ganas enormes de matar al que le había robado el corazón a ella.

Pensé que yo regresaba para volver con Bella pero no me lleve más que una desafortunada sorpresa…

Will POV

Después de entregarle a Bella mi regalo, le pregunte si podía ir a recogerla al instituto al día siguiente. Ella me dijo que si

Cuando llegue al instituto, me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban a mí y a Bella

-hola-le dije en cuanto entro al auto

-hola-me contesto sonriendo

-¿qué tal estuvo tu día?-inquirí mientras ponía el auto en marcha

-tranquilo

-igual el mío

La notaba algo distante, supuse que sería por el encuentro no grato que tuvimos con Victoria. Tenía que asegurarle que no estaba enojada con ella, es mas quería probarle que no me importaba el pasado que había compartido con Edward. Detuve el auto.

No vi otra manera más que…

Pose mis labios sobre los de ella, que inmediatamente enredo sus manos en mis cabellos y profundizábamos el beso.

Nunca podría acostumbrarme al roce de nuestros labios, era una sensación totalmente increíble, sentía chispas de electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo. Cuando vi que ella ya no estaba respirando normal me separe y la vi a los ojos

-Bella-comencé-lo que paso con Victoria no me importa ni en lo más mínimo ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió y se acurruco en mi pecho, la abrase fuerte. Nos quedamos así durante un rato, hasta que puse el auto de nuevo en marcha…

Al dejarla en su casa, subí de nuevo en mi auto. Vi en el espejo retrovisor que mis ojos estaban más negros de lo normal, con un suspiro decidí que era hora de ir de cacería.

Conduje hasta adentrarme a lo más profundo del bosque deje mi auto y baje. Trate de concentrarme en el olor de algún animal. Pero a mis fosas nasales les llego otra clase de olor…. Vampiro

Trate de alejarme, pero ya era tarde, el vampiro me había encontrado

-hola Edward

-¿William?

Edward POV

-hola Edward

- ¿William?-¿qué hacia el aquí? No tenía sentido que él estuviera cazando aquí.

A este vampiro lo habíamos conocido hace mucho tiempo, en Alaska. Honestamente no me caía muy bien que digamos pues no podía leer su mente, por su fastidioso escudo. Trate de ser lo más cortes posible al preguntarle:

-¿vives en forks?-sabia que no había nada raro en que el viviera en forks, pero de alguna manera me sentía ansioso, no entendí la razón.

-si-su voz sonaba nerviosa, de alguna manera su comportamiento me hacía dudar, trate de leer una vez más su mente, aunque claro no tuve éxito. ¿Por qué me bloqueaba? Cuando nos encontramos en Alaska no me bloqueo su mente, es más, yo estaba al tanto de su historia, algo muy triste en mi opinión. Sabia cuanto había sufrido por la traición de su prometida y todo eso, pero no entendí la razón por la que el ahora me estaba bloqueando.

-eso es muy bueno, a Carlisle le encantara verte-era cierto, Carlisle, lo consideraba una persona noble y muy fuerte por tener una dieta como la nuestra

-¿el está aquí?

-no, pero estará aquí pasado mañana, junto con toda mi familia

El asintió

-es bueno verte-dije, y comencé a acercarme para darle la mano, pero él se alejo, algo que me dejo muy sorprendido

-¿Por qué te alejas?-inquirí

-no es nada, lo que pasa es que aun no me he terminado de alimentar, y realmente tu hueles a humano

-oh

Era cierto, mi visita al instituto me había dejado con la fragancia de muchos humanos

-sí, eh si no te importa, creo que ya me tengo que ir

-pero no dijiste que te tenias que alimentar?

-sí, pero la verdad recordé que tenía que hacer algo en el hospital

Se despido de mí con la mano y se marcho, escuche el rugir de un auto. Cuando me acerque ya no había nadie

**El gran encuentro, umm, un poco corto ¿no? Bueno es que no tuve mucho tiempo, ah el día sabdo publico otro mas**

**¿Comentarios?**


	14. huyendo de forks

_**Hola, chicas trato de responder a sus comentarios, pero la verdad es que estoy algo ocupada, y de veras créanme que estoy agradecida con ustedes por todo el apoyo que me dan… honestamente yo también estoy en duda, porque amo a Eddie, pero, Will se ha robado mi corazón…NO SE QUE HACER**_

William POV

Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi auto. No podía creer lo que había acabado de pasar. Acelere la carretera estaba mojada, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo pero poco me importaba. Lo que ocupaba mi mente ahora, era él, el causante de todas mis dudas y temores…Edward.

Realmente no sabía cómo ese tipo tenía la cara para venir otra vez aquí, ¿es que no le había bastado ya herir a Bella una vez? ¿Quería dejarla desangrándose de nuevo? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este vampiro?

Pero ahora el dilema era: ¿Qué le iba a decir a mi Ángel? No quería reconocerlo, pero, tenía miedo. Miedo de que ni bien se enterara se lanzara a sus brazos, no desconfiaba de ella, pero él era su primer amor, y por mucho que me doliera decirlo el primer amor era imborrable.

¿Se lo diría? Ocultarlo sería tonto, pues Bella lo vería de todas maneras alguna vez. Pero decírselo me haría sentir muy infeliz y celoso pues no en realidad no tengo ni idea de cuál será su reacción.

Baje de mi auto y me dirigí a la puerta de su casa sin una decisión todavía. Dude están en el umbral de la puerta y al final toque. Tres simples golpes delataban todo mi nerviosismo.

Apareció en la puerta Charlie que me miro sorprendido.

-buenas tardes, Charlie-salude cortésmente

-eh, hola. ¿Estás buscando a Bella?

-si

-eh, pasa-dijo- ¿William?

-dime, Charlie

-bueno espero que no hayas olvidado la conversación que tuvimos la ultima vez

¿Cómo olvidar esa noche? Charlie me había dejado bien en claro que no quería que nadie hiriera de nuevo a Bella como lo hizo la "sabandija Cullen"-ahora entendía y estaba de acuerdo con este apodo-y me aseguro también de que una bala de su escopeta acabaría dentro de mi cráneo de no cumplir con mi promesa…

-de eso no te preocupes-le asegure-yo prometí nunca deñar a Bella y así será.

-me alegro-dijo suspirando-ella ya ha sufrido demasiado

-lo sé- admití agachando la cabeza

-bien, bien, al menos ahora está mejor ¿no?

-eso creo-dije con una media sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro

-y todo gracias a ti muchacho

Dicho esto Charlie partió a llamar a Bella-cosa que nos llevaba a la preocupación N° 1: contárselo Bella, porque eso iba a hacer, sin importar su respuesta ni su reacción, ya que yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz. Ya seria decisión de ella con quien quedarse.

Escuche a Bella bajar de las escaleras, y si estaba seguro de que si fuera humano mi corazón estaría saltando de alegría con solo saber que mi amada venia a saludarme.

Ni bien me vio una ancha sonrisa se fue expandiendo por su hermoso y delicado rostro, le devolví la sonrisa. Se acerco un poco más a mí, volteando para ver si Charlie nos estaba espiando. Cuando estuvo frente a mi deposito un casto beso en mis labios y me miro directamente a los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Pudieron ser horas… y yo no lo hubiera notado.

Decidí romper ese hermoso silencio con la mala noticia-al menos para mí porque aun no sabía qué pensaría ella sobre esta situación.

-tengo algo que decirte-comencé

-¿Qué?-por lo visto, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a decir

-me he…

-¿Qué?

Tome aire antes de hablar

-me he encontrado con un Cullen

Bella POV

-me he encontrado con un Cullen…

Solo bastaron seis palabras para destruir la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba hace cinco minutos

-¿sí?-¡gran respuesta Bella! ¿No pudiste decir algo más inteligente?

-¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? estas pálida-la voz de William sonaba adolorida, pero estaba así, adolorido por mi reacción, me odie una vez más ¡no estaba cumpliendo mi maldita promesa!

Pero era verdad yo era débil…muy débil

-estoy bien, solo me sorprendí un poco

-Bella, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-no lo se

Era verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer

-¿deseas volver con ellos?

El rostro de Will se deformo por una mueca de dolor, por un momento sentí su dolor…y me partió el corazón

Ya no había marcha a tras la decisión estaba tomada…

-no-mi voz sonó fuerte y convincente

-¿estás segura?

-sí, no quiero verlos

-bien entonces tenemos que hacer una plan para que no te encuentren

-¿un plan?, ¿crees que ellos me van a buscar?

-bueno…si

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-bueno en realidad se que Edward planea hacerlo

-¿Cómo…?

-¿lo sé?-completo-es fácil lo vi en sus ojos, el aun te…

-basta-le corte-no quiero oír mas

El me sonrió, ya no había dolor en su rostro cosa que me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-bien, ¿Qué haremos?-continúe

-bueno no lo sé, ellos pueden seguir tu olor así que te encontraran en cualquier parte de forks que tu estés…

¡Eso era! ¡Salir de forks!

-tenemos que irnos de forks-dije

-¿Cómo que irnos?

-ya sabes ellos no nos encontraran si nos escapamos…

-¿y tu padre?

-ya le inventaremos alguna excusa, además nadie sabe que me iré contigo ¿no?

¿El se lo habría dicho?

-¿se lo dijiste a él...?

-no-contesto Will-no lo vi conveniente

Entonces ya está hecho-dije con emoción-nos vamos de forks…

-Bella…

-¿Qué?

-te amo-mi corazón dio un salto

-yo también-conteste con la voz cargada de emoción

Ya era hora de escapar del lugar que vio nacer y morir a mi primer amor…

_**¿Hola chicas que tal? Háganme sugerencias de que quieren que vaya el próximo capítulo ya saben Edward POV, Bella POV, William POV etc.…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi, y ya saben déjenme un bonito comentario y chicas…las adoro con todo el alma corazón y vida… **_


	15. planes

_**Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Ah, a mí también me gusto la última frase del capi anterior, saben el otro capítulo lo escribí escuchando la canción everytime we touch de cascada, y de verdad me inspiro… hoy lo vuelvo a hacer umm son las 7:17 am, estoy en pijama escribiendo…**_

_**Jijiji, umm decidí que hare un Bella POV, Edward POV, William POV, osea de los tres, veamos que clase de dolor sienten estos tres.**_

Bella POV

Cuando William se marcho pude deshacerme de la máscara de felicidad y emoción por la idea de escaparnos. Subí a mi alcoba y me derrumbe…

Dolor, sí, eso era lo que sentía. Dolor porque mi pasado estaba regresando de nuevo, cuando yo creía que nada se interpondría en la felicidad de William y yo.

Pero lo que más dolor me causaba, era pensar que Edward aun me quería…

_Flash back_

_-bien entonces tenemos que hacer una plan para que no te encuentren_

_-¿un plan?, ¿crees que ellos me van a buscar?_

_-bueno…si_

_-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?_

_-bueno en realidad se que Edward planea hacerlo_

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-¿lo sé?-completo-es fácil lo vi en sus ojos, el aun te…_

_Fin flash back _

¡NO! ¡Ya no quiero oír esas palabras!... no es verdad, no es verdad, Edward me dejo; EL YA NO ME AMA, sí, eso es, el regreso porque sus estúpidas distracciones ya no le gustan, eso es lo que paso….

Yo ya no iba a ser mas su juguete yo ya no iba a dejarme engatusar de nuevo por el yo, yo, yo…. lo odio.

Sonreí, ¿Cómo era posible que no fui capaz de decir esas palabras ante Victoria? ¡Era tan fácil! Si, lo odio, porque a hora yo…amo a William.

Seque mis lágrimas. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de no volver a ver a los Cullen, en especial a Edward.

Me cambie de ropa, y Salí en dirección a la puerta, ni siquiera Charlie se percato de mi repentina salida, era absurdo, pero desde que había conocido a William había dejado de ser torpe.

Estaba segura de que me iba a ganar un castigo de parte de Charlie por salir sin su permiso, pero en realidad no me importo…

Al llegar al umbral de su puerta, la abrí, no estaba ab cerrada. Supuse que William ya me había oído llegar, antes de adentrarme me aferre al collar que me había dado Will, honestamente lo consideraba como un amuleto.

Llegue a la sala, y el estaba allí, esperándome, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, olvide todas mi preocupaciones…era tan fácil perderme en sus ojos…

-¿a qué se debe tu repentina visita?-inquirió, con una sonrisa traviesa

-tenemos hablar sobre el plan

-ok, umm ¿Charlie sabe que estas aquí?

-eh…no

-te va a castigar-me aviso

-no me importa-dije

-no podre verte si te castiga-enfatizo

-sí, pero pronto tu y yo nos iremos, ¿no?

-sí, estuve pensando en eso-dijo-creo que sería mejor que tú te vayas antes que yo

-¡¿Qué?-estalle ¿el también me quería dejar?

-cálmate Bella-suplico-me refiero a que tú te vayas primero para que los Cullens no sospechen que yo estoy contigo

-oh-exclame-entonces ese es tu plan

-sí, sabes que me será duro separarme de ti, pero, tendremos que hacerlo así para que podamos irnos sin que ellos sospechen.

Le sonreí.

-pero, ¿Qué le diré a Charlie para que me pueda ir?-esa era la parte que mas me preocupaba, pues no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la reacción de Charlie

-también pensé en eso-susurro del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un sobre y me lo entrego

-ábrelo-dijo

Lo hice. Antes de que pueda ver que había adentro el me dijo

-es una beca para estudiar en una escuela de intercambio

Me emociones, esta era una buena excusa para Charlie, incluso hasta se iba a sentir orgulloso de mi.

-¿dónde queda la escuela?

-Londres-respondió

-pero, si los Cullen le preguntan a mi padre él les dirá la verdad-susurre de vuelta preocupada

-también cuento con eso-dijo-no planeo que vayas a Londres, esa solo es la excusa que le daremos a Charlie y a los Cullen, si ellos quieren buscarte no te encontraran, estoy seguro que ellos irán a Londres, y eso nos dará más tiempo para escapar.

-ese es un gran plan-admire-y eso que solo lo planeaste en un día

-sabes que yo haría todo porque no sufras

-gracias. Pero hay algo que no me queda claro-murmure

-¿Qué?

-cuando ya escapemos ¿que pasara con nosotros?

-no entiendo

-digo, yo envejeceré y moriré…

-quieres que te convierta-no era una pregunta

-si-susurre

-¿Por qué quieres que te convierta? Dame una razón-pidió

-era verdad, cada parte de mi le pertenecía a él…

-entonces ya conoces mi respuesta-concluyo

-¿Cuál?

-lo hare-susurro-ahora Bella tienes que ir a hablar con Charlie

Asentí con la cabeza, no podía hablar. Me dio un beso y me acompaño a la puerta

Subí a mi auto, estaba tan feliz que las manos me temblaban ligeramente. ¡EL ME DIJO QUE ME IBA A CONVERTIR!

Y entonces lo entendí, Edward nunca me había amado, porque él se negaba a convertirme, el no me quería convertir porque no quería estar conmigo para siempre, en cambio William si me amaba por eso el se uniría conmigo por toda la eternidad…

William POV

-¿Por qué quieres que te convierta?-susurre

-quiero estar contigo para siempre-esa frase, hizo que mi muerto corazón tuviera una sensación extraña, como si quisiera volver a latir

-entonces ya sabes mi respuesta-dije. Estaba a punto de gritar, Bella me había confirmado lo que más me hacia feliz, ELLA ME AMABA, ME AMABA TANTO QUE ESTABA DISPUESTA A ENTREGARME SU ALMA…

-¿Cuál?-dijo

-lo hare-concluí-ahora Bella tienes que ir a hablar con Charlie.

Trate de disimular mi impaciencia, si fuera por mí, sacaría a Bella de este pueblo en este mismo momento.

Le dio un beso antes de que se vaya. En cuanto desapareció de mi vista comenzó el plan

Lo primero era conseguirle una beca a Bella, que ya estaba hecho; el pedirle a un amigo mío que me ayude en ese sentido no fue nada difícil.

Lo segundo era hablar con los Cullen para eso tendría que esperar hasta mañana, para encontrarme con toda la familia.

Y lo tercero era cerciorarme de que Bella estaba totalmente dispuesta a escaparse conmigo, cosa que también estaba hecha.

Me alegraba el saber de qué Bella me amaba y de hecho, creo que cada vez que hablaba de Edward en sus ojos había un pequeño odio, pequeño, pero quizá con el tiempo podría crecer…

¿Qué estaba pensando? No, eso estaba mal, si Bella estaba conmigo tendría que ser porque me amaba y no porque estaba enojada con Edward…BASTA, DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO, BELLA ME AMA Y NADIE SE VA A INTERPONER ENTRE NOSOTROS

Estaba tan concentrado que no note la presencia de:

-hola William-esa voz…

Edward POV

No entendía el porqué pero no podía sacar a William de mi mente, había tenido una actitud muy sospechosa…

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar:

-hola-conteste

-¿Edward?-era lo voz de Alice

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-no estaba de humor para hablar con ella

-Edward desapareciste de mis visones por un momento ¿Por qué?

-Alice ¿recuerdas a William?-susurre

-sí, ¿por?

-me encontré con el…

-¡su escudo! Oh, eso está mejor me tenias preocupa…-parecía que alguien e hubiese arrancado el teléfono de la mano

-¿Edward?-esa voz chillona, era de tanya-Edward ¿estás bien? Estaba tan preocupada, cuando Alice dije que no te veía yo no sabes, estuve a punto de ir a buscarte para poder decirte que….

Le corte. No quería escuchar nada, lo único que quería en este momento era poder acunar a Bella entre mis brazos, y lo peor era que no podía hacerlo…

Decidí que lo mejor era acercarme a la casa de Bella. Al menos quería escuchar su voz.

Escuche que ella se acercaba a su padre

-¿papa?-pregunto

-¿Dónde estabas Bella me tenias muy preocupado?-la voz de Charlie estaba contenida, estaba tratando de no gritar

-Eh papa, Salí a recoger esto.

Trate de acercarme más a su ventana para ver que le daba Bella a Charlie. Bella le entrego un sobre a Charlie. ¿Qué era eso?

Me adentre a los pensamientos de Charlie para poder descubrir que había en ese sobre.

_¿Es una carta de aceptación?-pensó él._

-Bella, ¿Qué es esto?-susurro receloso

-me aceptaron en una escuela de intercambio en Londres-dijo sonriente

¿Londres? ¿Bella se iría? No lo entendía bien, hasta que Charlie dijo:

-¿planeas irte hija?

-sí, sabes papa se que te sonara raro, pero creo que en una nueva escuela me ira mejor…

Me aleje de la casa. Ya tenía suficiente información. Bella quería escapar de forks, pero lo que no sabía ella era que la seguiría a donde fuera, además yéndose a Londres me facilitaría las cosas, pues en allí podríamos hablar con más calma y claridad. Sonreí una vez más antes de sacar mi móvil y marcar el número de Alice…

Bella POV

Decírselo a Charlie no había sido tan difícil, el acepto gustoso y claramente orgulloso, es más, me pidió que se lo dijera a Renee. Lo hice y por supuesto mi madre casi chillo de la emoción, me alegre y entristecí al mismo tiempo, pronto dejaría a mis padres, quizás ellos crean que me voy para rehacer mi vida, pero en realidad me iba para olvidar…

Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era llamar William, pero no contestaba ¿qué estaría haciendo?

Trate de no pensar mucho en eso. Ya en la noche todavía no tenía noticias de Will, hasta que me llego un mensaje de texto

_Bella: _

_Disculpa por no atenderte amor, es que en realidad me llamaron al hospital…_

_Espero que ya se lo hayas dicho a Charlie, una vez más disculpa y duerme bien_

_TE AMO_

_William._

La preocupación desapareció. Me acosté pensando que quizá mañana seria un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo feliz, pues William estaría conmigo

William POV

Después de enviarle el mensaje a Bella, encare a la vampira que tenia frente a mí.

_**Bella: **_

_**Disculpa por no atenderte amor, es que en realidad me llamaron al hospital…**_

_**Espero que ya se lo hayas dicho a Charlie, una vez más disculpa y duerme bien**_

_**TE AMO**_

_**William.**_

Odiaba mentirle a Bella, pero era por su propio bien.

-¿Qué quieres Sofía?-su nombre hacia que me entraran unas ganas de descuartizar a alguien

-¿Por qué me tratas así Will?-el escuchar su voz me dieron arcadas, y aunque los vampiros no vomitemos, sentía que yo si lo iba a hacer en cualquier momento

-oh, será porque me ofreciste como comida para aquel vampiro

-¿es que no lo olvidas?-¿qué?-fue un error Will, sabes que te amo

-una mujer que ama a alguien no hace eso, una mujer que sabe amara no se concierte en una arpía despiadada

-oh, vamos-exclamo- por lo menos ahora eres inmortal, deberías estar agradecido

-¡cállate! Yo no quería esta vida

-William, sabes que aun me amas, sabes, yo aceptaría volverá tu lado, si tan solo dejaras de ser terco, verías que bien lo pasaríamos

-lárgate-no quiero volver a verte-grite

-me iré, pero nos volveremos a ver Will

La maldita desapareció. Era una tontería pero ahora tenía otra razón para huir de forks: Edward, Sofía ¡ambos eran de la misma calaña! Lo único que querían ellos era matarnos de tristeza a mí y a Bella…cosa que no iba a permitir

Llame a mi Ángel, esperando no interrumpir sus dulces sueños

-hola-dijo ella

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

-soñolienta-rio-¿todo bien en el hospital?

-eh, si

-bueno, ¿te veré mañana?

-eso ni lo dudes

-ok

-Bella te los Cullen llegaran el domingo, es decir, mañana

-lo se

-sí, y los billetes de avión son para el día lunes

-mañana quiero que vengas a mi casa temprano para poder planear lo que vamos a hacer ¿ok?

-estaré allí-dijo

-te amo

-yo mas

-bien, nos vemos mañana

-adiós

Mañana volverían todos los Cullen no iba a permitir que se acerquen a ella, de ninguna manera.

Pero tendría también que guardar mis distancias, para que esa familia no descubra el vínculo que había entre Bella y yo, al menos no ahora, pues planeaba declarárselo a todos algún día.

Pero lo único que me dedique esa noche fue a pensar en mi amada Bella…

_**Uf que largo… umm chicas que tal eh, he publicado tres capítulos en esta semana ¡no se quejen!**_

_**BUENO DEJENME UN LINDO COMENTARIO PLIZZZZ **_


	16. en marcha

_**Hola, chicas ¿Cómo están?, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi de esta humilde historia, que gracias a su apoyo va creciendo poco a poco…**_

_**Yo sigo en duda, no sé qué hacer… ¿William? ¿Edward? Esto me está volviendo loca, hasta he pensado que Bella no se quede con ninguno…**_

_**Bueno, bueno, ya no las interrumpo más, lean.**_

William POV

Hoy me encontraría con la familia que mas hizo sufrir a mi amada, si bien sentía demasiado respeto por Carlisle, por considerarlo una persona sabia e inteligente, ahora me parecía alguien insensato, por tener en su familia a alguien tan miserable como Edward. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía que fingir que ese idiota me caía bien. Pero todo eso lo haría, aguantaría todo sin quejarme, tan solo por ver a mi Bella feliz…

Sabía que tenía que bloquear mis pensamientos, pues si no tenía cuidado ese idiota se daría cuenta de cuál era mi relación con Bella.

Camine despacio, hacia donde el olor de los Cullen estaba más concentrado. Su casa era espectacular, tenía que admitirlo, sin embargo no sentía otra emoción más que querer destrozar lentamente a Edward. ¡DIOS! No podía pensar en otra cosa más que matarlo…

Pero si, estos sentimientos solo evidenciaban que estaba totalmente enojado, por estar completamente seguro de que Edward seguía enamorado de Bella, y que yo tanto como el estábamos más que dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para tenerla a nuestro lado.

Toque el timbre. Supuse que estarían esperándome porque me abrieron rápidamente.

-hola-me saludo una vocecilla, esa era la de Alice, aun la recordaba muy bien, pues me había felicitado muchas veces por mi buen gusto en la ropa

-hola Alice-salude-¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, gracias, no sabes cómo me alegra verte William-me sonrió, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa

-a mi también-ella, sin previo aviso me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo también

-pasa-dijo en cuanto me soltó-te estábamos esperando

Asentí. Me concentre a fondo en mantener mi escudo intacto

Alice me guio a la sala conde todos me esperaban con rostros sonrientes. Centre mi mirada en Carlisle que se levanto inmediatamente para abrazarme.

-William, amigo, es todo un placer volver a verte-dijo, sonaba sincero

-gracias Carlisle, a decir verdad yo también, no contaba con verte de nuevo-confesé

El soltó una carcajada se separo de mi. Luego de él se me acerco Esme. Que me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo has estado William?

-muy bien Esme, gracias

Repartí muchos abrazos, Rosalie, Jasper, Emment y…Edward.

-William-saludo el

-hola de nuevo Edward-dije

-me bloqueas de nuevo eh-se notaba que trataba de hacer una gracia

-solo trataba de ver hasta donde había llegado el poder de mi escudo-sonreí a regañadientes

El asintió pensativo. Carlisle me invito a su "comedor" para platicar de cómo me había ido en todo este tiempo.

Le conté todo, sobre mis viajes, de lo que estudie, y de porque me mude a forks. Estuve a punto de irme de lengua en cuanto a lo de Bella, pero me refrene a tiempo.

-¿y porque ustedes se fueron de forks?-pregunte inocentemente.

Hubo un gran silencio, silencio en el cual, Edward, salió del comedor…

-¿dije algo malo?-volví a inquirir

-no es eso-contesto Carlisle-lo que pasa es que a Edward no le gusta hablar de esto

-¿hablar de qué?-¿de qué Edward había destrozado a una muchacha demasiado sensible?, oh, claro, (nótese el sarcasmo) seguramente la dolía hablar de eso

-es que Edward tuvo que dejar a alguien atrás

-¿una novia?

-si-la voz de Carlisle sonaba triste

-una vampira, supongo-susurre

-no

-¿entonces?

-era una humana…

Trate de que mi rostro se mostrara inexpresivo y sorprendido.

-¿el la…?

-no, claro que no-desmintió el rápidamente-Edward sería incapaz de hacerle daño a esa muchacha

¡Ja! ¿No le quería hacer daño? Pues dejándola así, le hizo aun más daño que matándola

-ya veo-murmure-¿y se volvió a encontrar con aquella chica?

-no, pero volvimos, porque Edward quiere volver con ella

Asentí. ¡Sucia sanguijuela! Primero la dejaba y ahora quería volver con ella. ¡Ese vampiro era el colmo!

-¿Cómo se llamaba ella?-inquirí

-Isabella

-Isabella-repetí pensativo-¿tiene algún apellido?

-sí, es Isabella Swan

-¿te refieres a la hija del comisario?-dije tratando de teñir mi voz con ingenuidad

- ¿la conoces?

-si…

En ese momento, Edward llego a la sala a velocidad vampírica y me miro suplicante y adolorido; no me conmovió.

-¿conoces a Bella?-pregunto él, en su mirada había una extraña mezcle entre el dolor y la…locura

-si

-¿de dónde?

-del hospital-susurre

-¿del hospital? ¿Ella se hizo daño?

-no, no- desmentí-ella tuvo unas cuantas terapias conmigo

-¿terapias?

-sí, ella tuvo unas cuantas charlas conmigo-al ver que no comprendía le explique-su padre estaba muy preocupado por ella. El decía que ella estaba muy deprimida por la partida de su novio, sin embargo en todas las terapias que tuvimos no quiso contarme las razones de porque se sentía mal…

-¿ella estaba muy mal?-inquirió él, estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre él, esa era la pregunta más estúpida que había oído ¿Qué si ella estaba mal? Si él hubiera visto la expresión que ella tenía cuando nos conocimos… ¡esperen! Si podía verla.

Ablande un poco mi escudo, y hurgue en mi mente buscando las imágenes de mi primer encuentro con Bella…

Edward POV

-¿ella estaba muy mal?-inquirí. No soportaba el saber de qué Bella haya sufrido por mi causa, quise golpearme una vez más, y de nuevo maldije no poder ser humano para al menos poder derramar lágrimas y poder desahogarme

De pronto, pude escuchar un recuerdo…

_-hola, soy el doctor Jackson, __tú debes ser Isabella-esa era la voz de William _

_-solo…-ella iba a pedirle que él la llame Bella, pero no lo hizo, no entendí la razón-__sí, si soy Isabella_

_-bien Isabella, mucho gusto, para que yo te pueda ayudar por qué no empezamos porque me digas por que estas aquí –William, se comportaba de manera profesional, pero pude ver de qué Bella lo miraba con recelo_

_-umm, ¿antes puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

En ese momento, el recuerdo desapareció.

-¿Qué te pregunto?-susurre, aun recordando el aspecto que tenia Bella. Ella estaba tan… muerta

Ya no era la misma Bella que yo conocía, su mirada era fría e inexpresiva, me dolía verla así, aunque claro su sufrimiento no era tan duro como el mío.

-nada importante, solo dijo: ¿Cuánto durara esta "cita"?-el sonrió sin ganas

-entiendo, ¿volviste a verla?

-solo vino a mi consultorio en dos ocasiones, pero cada vez que le pedía que me cuente sobre su vida, cambiaba de tema; era una chica muy astuta y terca.

Sonreí, me hubiese gustado verla, tratando de persuadir a William para que no hablen de su vida

_-_sí, se que puede llegar a ser muy terca-murmure

-sin embargo, estaba muy triste y deprimida cuando entro a mi consultorio

-lo vi-conteste-quiero verla

-creo que puedo entenderte-dijo-pero según me conto Charlie, ella se va a ir de la ciudad

-estaba enterado-murmure-¿Charlie se comunica contigo?

-no, lo que pasa es que me encontré con el de casualidad y me conto, el está muy emocionado.

-ya veo, ¿Charlie alguna vez hablo de mi?-inquirí

-bueno sí, pero existen tantos "Edwards" que no llegue a pensar que se tratara de ti

-¿Qué te dijo?-volví a preguntar

-aparate de llamarte: abusador, estúpido, idiota, sanguijuela, maldito hijo de… creo que esto mejor no lo menciono-dijo

-supongo que lo entiendo, le hice mucho daño a su hija

-pero, ¿tú de verdad quieres volver a ver a Bella?-me pregunto

-si-respondí automáticamente

-tengo entendido de que Charlie no te dará ninguna información sobre donde vivirá Bella, su número telefónico y esas cosas; yo podría ayudarte-ofreció

-¿en serio?-exclame-eso seria excelente

-bien, yo hablare con el

-gracias-dije con el corazón en la mano

-de nada, se ve que la amas de verdad

-eso ni lo dudes

-bueno, pero ya se me hizo algo tarde

El se puso de pie y se despidió de todos y se fue.

-¿Eso no o esperabas no?-me dijo Alice con voz algo burlona

-no lo esperaba-admití-pero William es muy amable

-lo sé-dijo ella-no por nada halague su buen gusto

En ese momento, apareció tanya por la puerta. ¡DEMONIOS! Creí que la cacería le tomaría más tiempo

-¡Edward!-exclamo ella-¿te divertiste sin mi? Espero que no, sabes, tenemos que salir a algún lado…

-tanya, no quiero sonar grosero, pero hoy no tengo tiempo

-pero, ¿Por qué?

-porque él está pensando en besar a Bella, su novia.-dijo Alice con voz agria-y no va a salir contigo nunca ¡entiéndelo!

-Alice, es que nunca te enseñaron que no debes meterte en una conversación de adultos

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-indagó Alice

-nada, solo que deberías tenerme más respeto enana, perdón, Alice.

-ahora si te descuartizo, rubia estúpida…sin ofender Rose-exclamo ella

-basta chicas-trate de calmar-Jasper, ayúdame

En el salón se sintió una ola de paz y tranquilidad, en todos; menos en Alice y Tanya que se seguían mirando con odio

-Alice, cariño, vámonos-ese era Jasper

-está bien jazz-acepto Alice

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y subieron a su habitación.

-¿Edward?-esa era la voz de tanya- ¿tú no me vas a pedir que salgamos?

-NOOOOOOOO-se escucho la voz de Alice y sonreí

-ya la escuchaste tanya-dije-tengo prohibido salir

No escuche su respuesta, pues un olor muy conocido inundo mis fosas nasales

-Bella…


	17. ¡ayudame!

_**Hola, queridas amigas ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… bueno las deje intrigadas de nuevo, lo sé, soy muy mala. **_

_**Bueno saben he hablado con una amiga para que me diera su opinión sobre con quien debe quedarse Bella (gracias Nancy) y hemos llegado a la conclusión de hacer un final muy pero muy misterioso…**_

_**Ella y yo sabemos cómo va quedar esta historia… oh, y también quería saludar a mi amiga Mireya que el otro día me hizo reír muuuucho umm bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a ellas dos por ser una increíble compañía para mi…LAS QUIERO CHICAS! **_

Edward POV

-Bella…

No tuve tiempo de ver la reacción de mi familia, Salí de la casa guiado de ese olor tan exquisito, sin ni siquiera pensar en el sentido común: ¿Qué haría Bella en el bosque? Pero no me importo seguí el rastro que extrañamente me llevaba a lo más profundo del bosque

Entonces la vi… tan bella como siempre, recostada contra un árbol leyendo. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos dejo a un lado el libro y empezó a acercarse a mí, antes de procesar el hecho de que sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, ella se lanzo a besarme con fiereza como si su vida dependiera de ello…y entonces todo se volvió oscuro…** (N.A: ups te equivocaste isa-21 no fue ni Bella ni el aroma de Will) **

William POV

Tuve que ser demasiado sobornador para que Alexandra me hiciera un favor…

_Flash back _

_Un día antes de ir a ver a los Cullen, se me ocurrió un plan que me ayudaría mucho…_

_No fue difícil localizar a una amiga vampira. Alexandra era la indicada para ayudarme._

_-Alex, mucho tiempo sin verte amiga-le salude_

_-¿William? No has cambiado nada muchacho-me reprendió con una sonrisa_

_-¿Cómo que no?-bromee-me han salido unas cuantas canas_

_-jajaja, ay Will te extrañe mucho amigo-me miro-pero ¿has venido para pedirme algo no?_

_-sí, pero tenemos que ser cuidados en esto ¿me ayudaras?_

_-claro, ¿cuál es el plan?..._

_Fin flash back _

Ella me pidió que le pagara un viaje a Australia a un spa con todo pagado, y luego que le regale un coche muy parecido al mío pero obvio rojo.

Como esas fueron sus únicas peticiones obviamente no pude negarme… todo contra de ver poder escapar con mi Bella.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía si el don de Alexandra funcionaria con Edward, ella me aseguro de que ella le crearía una ilusión a la que él no podría resistirse y luego me lo traería…

Dos puños tocando la puerta me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Alex?-pregunte

-dios William, abre la maldita puerta-suplico-este vampiro se aferro a mi cuello…

Abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude, y allí estaba Alex con Edward tontamente aferrado a su cuello, lo que me llevo a preguntarme qué ilusión Alex le estaría haciendo ver **(N.A: si el don de Alex es igual de zafirina)**

Le ayude a quitarse a Edward del cuello y lo depositamos sobre el mueble, mientras eso trate de expandir mi escudo para que ninguno de los Cullen descubrieran el olor de Edward por aquí. Al menos el buscar a Edward los mantendría ocupados, hasta que Bella se marchara, después de que ella partiera les devolvería a este idiota…

Lo que me hizo recordar una cosa:

-¿Alex? ¿Con que esta "soñando" Edward?-inquirí

-umm, si te lo digo te enojaras-murmuro

-dímelo

-no creo que sea una buena idea

-Alex…

-ok, el sueña que…

-¡Alex!

-bueno el cree que esta… besando a Bella-soltó de un golpe

No dije nada, quite mi mirada de Edward, si lo seguía observando mi autocontrol no sería lo bastante fuerte, de seguro acabaría matándolo…

-sabia que te enojarías-se lamento ella

-no estoy enojado-mentí

-mientes-contradijo

-Alex, puedo pedirte un favor

-sí, pero depende de cuál sea la paga-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-tu decidirás el soborno perdón, la paga-inspire-lo que te quería pedir era si podrías irte con Bella

-umm, ¡claro!-exclamo-esa muchacha me intriga mucho, ya sabes es raro que alguien haya logrado sacarte de tu estado "gruñón"

-cállate-le dije

-jajaja-se carcajeo-está bien acepto

-¿y cuál será la paga?-pregunte algo asustado

-ninguna

-¿ninguna?

-sí, esta vez será gratis-me sonrió

-¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?-pregunte

-umm, digamos que quiero conocer más a Bella…

-entonces ¿me ayudaras?

-cuenta conmigo-dijo chocando los cinco

A veces Alex podía ser tan niña…

Bella POV

Amaneció.

Hoy era el día que abandonaría forks, me dolía, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos…

Will me había llamado un par de veces antes de que yo me vaya a la cama, preguntándome sobre mi estado de ánimo, le explique que estaba bien, mil veces antes de decirle un te amo, para colgar el teléfono.

Mis maletas ya estaban listas, y los billetes de avión encima de mi mesita de noche…

Salí de la cama para ir directo a la ducha

Hoy sea un largo día-pensé

**Ya! Bien chicas ¿me dejan un comentario?**


	18. alex

_**¡Hola! Sí, ya me han dicho que el otro capi estaba muy corto, es que no tuve mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo…**_

_**Bueno, ahora ya les publico uno nuevo espero que les guste, ah y ¡Nna gotika me encanta que te agrade mi historia! Y Emily claro que te tomare en cuenta, rouse ¡gracias! , j j vulturi muchas gracias, Ana Cullen gracias, y Rocío ¡gracias por decirme genia! Bueno si preguntan por qué solo las saludo a ellas es que bueno ella me dejan mensajes anónimos y bueno no les puedo contestar por eso aquí les contestare de ahora en adelante…**_

Bella POV

Hoy será un largo día-pensé

Creí que la ducha al menos me relajaría, pero me equivoque no pude sacar de mi cabeza: William, Edward, los Cullen, Charlie, renee…todo junto y dando vueltas en mi mente al mismo tiempo.

Salí de la ducha casi a trompicones pues escuche mi celular sonar

-¿hola?

-¿Bella?-oh oh la voz cantarina era de…

-¿Alice?

-si-mi corazón se acelero ¿Cómo había descubierto mi número?

-¿Cómo sabias mi numero de celular?-inquirí con voz temblorosa

-eso no importa-contesto-Bella tienes que ayudarme

La voz de Alice sonaba suplicante no supe porque…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Edward desapareció….

-¿Qué?...

Edward POV

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro…

La visión de Bella despareció y no podía ver más que oscuridad, escuchaba voces a mí alrededor pero no eran claras y eso solo conseguía marearme

Sentí que alguien jalaba de mi, mejor dicho me arrastraba intente soltarme de su agarre pero mis extremidades no me respondían…

Estuve así por lo menos unas 8 horas más. Hasta que por fin pude ver…

No reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba, era un lugar muy oscuro, podía ver que estaba en una especie de cabaña en el bosque porque sentía el olor de las plantas rodeándome, intente ponerme de pie pero no funcionó, podía ver pero no moverme. ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ME PASABA? Pensándolo bien, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ME HABIAN HECHO?

Escuche una puerta abrirse seguido de un andar delicado y coordinado, demasiado coordinado para ser el de un humano…

Se escucho un clic y se encendió la luz, pude ver que había oscuridad porque las ventanas estaban tapadas por una cortina negra. Había una mujer o mejor dicho una vampira viéndome fijamente, tratando de no sonreír. Ella era muy hermosa tenía un cabello pelirrojo que casi le llegaba a la cintura, unos ojos dorados, lo cual me sorprendió, al parecer ella también era "vegetariana".

-hola-su voz era delicada y aguda parecida a la de una niña

-¿Quién eres?-inquirí

-que descortés Eddie-murmuro con sorna

-¿Quién eres?-repetí

-mi nombre es Alex-dijo

-¿Alex?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunte furioso

-eso no te puedo decir-susurro como una niña obstinada

-no te conozco, no entiendo porque estoy aquí

-bueno, digamos que yo si te conozco y no fuiste nada bueno Eddie…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no te preocupes, pronto te liberare-murmuro cerca de mi oído- pero si me traes problemas te decapitare

-umm, ya es hora de irme, bueno Eddie adiós, no creo que volvamos a vernos nunca-dicho esto desapareció, y al hacerlo volvió a mi esa oscuridad

Solo podía pensar en dos cosas: esa vampira tenía un don y me conocía…

Alex POV

Ja jajaja dejar a ese vampiro en el bosque fue la más gracioso que haya visto, bueno no podía negar que ese vampiro estaba súper guapo, pero no era mi tipo para nada y si preguntan como son los mí tipo solo les puedo dar un nombre: William…

Pero solo era una ilusión estúpida… el ya amaba a alguien y lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era ayudarlo.

El creía que yo estaba feliz por el hecho de que el haya encontrado a su mitad, y no lo puedo negar me alegro pero…me duele.

Siempre soñaba con ser yo la que causara en William emociones llenas de amor y pasión. Siempre creí que él se cerraba al amor por lo que le había hecho Sofía, pero ahora sabia que William no se fijaba en mi porque yo no le gustaba, era Isabella la que le gustaba, y por mucho que eso me doliera en lo más profundo de mi alma, tenía que aceptarlo…

Porque mi amor a William no pasaría de ser un amor platónico, ya que él nunca dejaría de verme como a una hermana…

Bella POV

-¿Qué?...

Estaba en shock.

-¿Bella estas ahí?-la voz de Alice me parecía lejana…

Una silueta apareció por mi ventana y me aterre…

Solté un suspiro de puro alivio al darme cuenta de que era Will

Me miro a mí y al celular que aun emitía la voz de Alice. Volví a llevar el teléfono a mi oído y dije

-Alice, discúlpame sabes que estoy preocupada por tu "hermano"-trate de sonar despreocupada cuando mencione esa palabra-pero ahora tengo que colgar

No espere su respuesta. Colgué el teléfono y me lance a los brazos de William me sentía tontamente traidora, por abandonar a Alice en un momento en el que ella y toda su familia estaban sufriendo… pero no tenia opción no podía volver a relacionarme con los Cullen jamás, no si quería no sufrir. Y ahora lo único en que podía pensar ahora era buscar consuelo en los fríos y tiernos brazos de William que como siempre me recibía gustoso

-¿Bella?-dijo el

-dime-respondí

-¿Por qué le colgaste a Alice Cullen?

-ella me dijo que Edward había desaparecido y, ella quería que yo la ayudara a encontrarlo, creo…

-¿Por qué no la ayudaste?

-porque no quiero-conteste con poca convicción

-mientes-me reprendió con una sonrisa burlona

-no

-si

-no

-si

-¡basta!-exclame con el ceño fruncido-ya me hiciste enojar

-¿de verdad?-pregunto burlón-entonces habrá que arreglar esa situación…

A velocidad vampírica me llevo a mi cama. Cuando estuvimos allí comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. No podía parar de reír.

-Charlie nos va a escuchar-me susurro en el oído sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas

-pa-ra-logre decir

-no-murmuro

-tengo que despedirme, para irme-susurre rápido

Las cosquillas se detuvieron y él me miro

-es verdad-dijo

-bueno ahora llevare mis maletas abajo para que me vaya "sola"-enfatice la palabra un poco resentida

-no te irás sola-dijo

-¿qué?

-una amiga mía se irá contigo

-¿de verdad?

-Claro-contesto

**Bueno chicas ya acabe este capítulo, de verdad me excuso de nuevo por hacer este capi un poco corto, pero juro que el día sábado público otro para disculparme. Y se me olvidada: EN LA ENCUESTA "¿CONQUIEN QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE BELLA?" TENGO QUE DECIR QUE EDWARD Y WILL ESTAN EMPATEDOS Y CREO QUE ESO COMPLICA AUN MAS MI DECISIÓN BUENO CREO QUE ESO ES TODO UN BESOTE PARA USTEDES Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI **


	19. adios forks, hola francia

_**HOLA CHICAS, COMO LES PROMETÍ HOY CUELGO UN NUEVO CAPI, BUENO DEBO AGRADECERLES A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y DECIR QUE EN EL POLL LAS COSAS SIGUEN IGUALES: EMPATE…**_

_**BUENO, BUENO, MEJOR YA NO LAS AGOVIO Y LAS DEJO LEER **_

Bella POV

-¿quién es la amiga que me acompañara?-pregunte

-no la conoces, pero ella está contenta de conocerte por fin-respondió con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Cómo se llama ella?-inquirí correspondiendo a su sonrisa

-su nombre es…

-Alexandra -respondió una voz femenina-pero me puedes decir Alex…

William POV

Estuve a punto de decirle a Bella el nombre de mi "amiga" pero como siempre Alex entro en escena para decirlo ella

-mucho gusto-saludo Bella que aun no se había repuesto del susto de ver otro vampiro en su habitación.

-el gusto es mío Bella-Alex la miro más detenidamente-oh, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿se lo has dicho Will?

Bella se sonrojo causando que Alex se echara a reír fuertemente

-Alex, ya se les hace tarde, van a perder el avión-le reproche

-por cierto, sé que no lo pregunte antes, pero ¿A dónde vamos?-inquirió Bella inocentemente

-es una sorpresa-le respondí a mi Ángel

-si Bella-intervino Alex- solo Will y yo sabemos a dónde vamos, y él me dijo que si te digo se enojara conmigo, ya lo conoces sigue siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre

-Alex…

-está bien, esta, bien-dijo rodando los ojos

-Bella ya es hora-le informe

-si-respondió ella

Ella salió de la habitación con sus dos maletas en cada mano, no sin antes darme un beso, note que Alex nos miraba extrañamente pero no supe él porque.

-¿nos vamos?-inquirí

-sí-contesto, y luego dijo con más entusiasmo-nos vamos al aeropuerto, ¡yupi!

-ni una palabra a Bella sobre su destino, ¿entendido?

-sí, mi sargento-dijo imitando el saludo de los militares. No pude reprimir una sonrisa

-Vámonos Alex-susurre

Bella POV

Salí de mi habitación con una maleta en cada mano. Charlie me esperaba en la sala, con una expresión de tristeza pintada en su rostro.

-se te va a extrañar por aquí Bells-susurro el mirándome con nostalgia

-yo te extrañare a ti papa

-bien, vámonos ya hija

-vamos-concordé

Subir al coche patrulla de Charlie no me pareció tan aterrador como siempre me había parecido, esta vez era diferente quería pasar cada segundo con mi padre antes de despedirme definitivamente.

Al llegar al aeropuerto. Nos encontramos con Will, que inmediatamente se nos acerco mirándonos con un falso pesar.

-Charlie-saludo

-hola, muchacho, ¿como estas?

-muy triste señor, es muy duro para mí que ella se vaya-murmuro

-te entiendo

-sí, pero es lo mejor para ella, y eso me pone feliz

-eso es muy bueno-dijo mi padre sonriéndole con ganas

-bueno, Bella vayamos a comprobar tu vuelo-dijo Will

-si

-bueno Bells estaré aquí-dijo Charlie

Nos alejamos de él. Hasta llegar a un lugar donde el no podría vernos

-¿todo está listo?-le pregunte

-sí, Alex ya está en el avión, tranquila todo estará bien, iré por ti tan pronto me deshaga de todo los problemas-me dijo

-confió en ti-me limite a susurrar

-te amo-me dijo

-y yo a ti

-vamos

Asentí con la cabeza. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no pude predecir que el uniría sus labios con los míos en un salvaje beso, me sorprendió, el siempre era suave y dulce cuando me besaba, pero la sensación que transmitían sus labios eran de desesperación…

Me separe de el jadeante, lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaran por mis ojos

-iré por ti-prometió

-y yo estaré esperándote

-despídete de tu padre-murmuro

Me acerque a mi padre y lo abrace, jamás acostumbraba a mostrarle mis sentimientos pero simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

Subir al avión fue más aterrador de lo que pensaba, sentía que algo me ataba a forks, me obligue a pensar que era por Charlie y William…

Busque mi asiento-que no fue nada fácil por cierto- cuando llegue al asiento N°42 me encontré con Alex que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-por fin llegas-me dijo

-así parece

-¿prefieres la ventana o el pasillo?

-la ventana-conteste

-entonces siéntate-me dijo

Lo hice aun seguía distraída, no creía que después de todo este tiempo estaba dejando forks, pero sabía que era lo mejor así que no deje que eso me afectara.

Una chica bajita y de piel algo morena-la aeromoza supuse-se paro en el centro del pasillo con un micrófono en mano y dijo:

-sean bienvenidos todos, mi nombre es Kate y seré su anfitriona hasta llegar a nuestro destino: Francia

-¿Francia?-pregunte

-mierda-maldijo Alex bajito

-Francia-volví a repetir, y sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

William POV

Se fue.

Fue difícil despedirme, pero lo hice.

-ya se fue-la voz de Charlie hacía eco de mis pensamientos-debes estar dolido

-más que eso señor-le conteste

Me miro extrañado, le explique

-yo realmente amaba a Bella señor, es muy duro para mí que ella se haya ido

Charlie parecía sorprendido. Pero luego me sonrió.

-siempre supe que eras bueno para ella-suspiro-pero estoy seguro que cuando ella vuelva volverán a verse

Lo que me recordó algo.

-señor, yo no me quedare en forks

-¿Qué?

-es decir, me iré, me han contratado en otro hospital, pero no se preocupe es temporal

-¿en qué hospital?

-en el presbyterian de new york-aclare, eso no era una mentira del todo, hace poco había recibido una invitación para unirme a su personal

-wo, eso es…fantástico, felicitaciones

-sí señor, me iré dentro de poco

-no olvides de despedirte, pasa por mi casa antes de irte, aun eres bienvenido

-gracias señor

-adiós William, debo decir que has ayudado mucho a Bella, por eso tienes mis mejores deseos

Dicho esto se fue. Me dio mucha satisfacción su última frase, me prometí que nunca me perdería su respeto…

Pero ahora, había algo que tenía que hacer…liberar a Cullen

Salí del aeropuerto directo hacia mi casa. Llegando allí tome una ducha, para eliminar todo rastro de olor de Bella o Alex.

Me fui adentrando al bosque donde aun estaba impregnado el olor de Alex, mezclado con el de Edward. Suspire. Tendría que hacer el ademan de alimentarme antes de liberar al idiota. Me divertí con un par de pumas antes de acercarme a la cabaña en la que Alex lo había dejado. Minutos antes ya había llamado a Alex para que libere de su ceguera a Edward. Supuse que el todavía no había despertado.

Entre dramáticamente a la cabaña rompiendo la puerta, para luego jalar a Edward-que seguía inconsciente- fuera de ella.

Lo cargue y lo lleve a la casa de los Cullen a toda velocidad.

Entre sin tocar, tenía que parecer realmente desesperado y preocupado por Edward

-¡William!-exclamo Esme, que me miro sorprendida-¡oh, por dios es Edward!

Todos los integrantes de la familia aparecieron, en cuento Esme pronuncio eso

-muchas gracias William, estamos en deuda contigo-dijo Carlisle

-no fue nada, estaba cazando y de repente me encontré con la fragancia de Edward, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que le paso.

-nosotros tampoco-comento-Alice no puede tener visiones desde hace mucho

-qué extraño-dije

Estuvimos en silencio mientras las tres mujeres de la familia-Alice, Esme y Rosalie- examinaban a Edward hasta que…

-¡EDWARD!

-tanya cállate ¿no te das cuenta de que el esta inconsciente? –esa fue Alice

-cállate enana, ¿no te das cuenta de que me moría de la preocupación?

Suspire.

-¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió ella

-tanya ten un poco mas de respeto-le reprendió Esme-el encontró a Edward

-mi nombre es William-susurre-por lo visto tu eres tanya

-sí, mucho gusto William-y luego añadió-muuuchas gracias por encontrar a mi Eddie, te prometo recompensarte con lo que quieras

Me miro de manera insinuante. Era mi imaginación ¿o esta mujer se me estaba regalando? Sacudí la cabeza tanya me daba un poco de vergüenza ajena, pobre Edward.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, horas en los que estuve pensando en lo feliz que estaría de estar con Bella a mi lado.

Cuando Edward despertó todos respiraron aliviados.

-oh, mi Edward, por fin has despertado cariño-esa era la voz de Esme

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-pregunto él a su vez

-unas horas-contesto Alice-pero por fin despertaste ¿Qué paso?

-no lo sé, recuerdo haber sentido el olor de Bella, y luego…oscuridad

Eso era bueno, si no recordaba nada.

-pero, luego, me encontré con una vampira.

Mierda.

-¿una vampira?-pregunto Carlisle

-si una vampira-respondió el-dijo llamarse Alexandra, creo que ella uso su don conmigo.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Alice

-es que me encontraba inmóvil y no podía ver nada, era como si me paralizara.

-¿sabes si había un vampiro mas aquí William?-pregunto Alice

-no, aparte de ustedes, no conozco a otro vampiro-murmure

-entonces, ¿Quién es?-pregunto Esme

-puede ser algún enviado de Victoria-dijo Jasper

-eso sería lógico-concordó Alice

-¿Quién es Victoria? -inquirí con inocencia

-es una vampira que se propone matar a Bella-explico Carlisle

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-matamos a su pareja y creemos que ella quiere vengarse

-oh-dije "sorprendido"

-William, de nuevo muchas gracias, por esto

-no te preocupes Carlisle-mire mi reloj-pero ya se me ha hecho algo tarde, será mejor que me vaya…tengo que hacer maletas

-¿maletas?-pregunto Esme

-sí, es que recibí una oferta de un trabajo en new york

-eso es bueno-dijo Carlisle

-sí, no pude negarme

-entonces esto es una despedida-dijo Alice, no era una pregunta

-supongo que si

Me despedí de todos, cuando me toco despedirme de Rosalie me miraba de una manera sospechosa, no supe la razón.

Salí de la mansión de los Cullen, con una sonrisa en el rostro, engañarlos había resultado muy fácil

Faltaban pocas horas para estar con mi amor, y eso me reconfortaba

Rosalie POV

Era extraño, algo en William me hacía dudar. Toda mi familia se puso a hablar de los planes que podría estar haciendo Victoria, y Alice de vez en cuando intervenía para recordarnos que teníamos un viaje a Londres ya planeado.

Bella y su extraño intercambio de escuela se pasaba de sospechoso, era como si todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera parte de un plan.

Un plan que yo descubriría

_**Ya! Terminado, por fin! Me costo muuuucho bueno déjenme un lindo comentario…**_


	20. ¿frances?

_**Hola chicas, gracias por todo su apoyo, y por seguir mi historia, durante todo este tiempo, bueno quería decirle a: **__**EDITHCULLEN, que me parece genial causar esas sensaciones en ti, pero si tu escribes historias que no te de pena publicarlas, porque tooodas poseemos una gran imaginación, pierde el miedo y únete a esta gran comunidad. Y si quieres mi msm pues pásate por mi perfil y agrégate, yo encantada de hacer amigas. Y a: Emily, bueno yo vivo en Miraflores, mucho gusto, eres la primera peruana que conozco aquí, agrégate tú también a mi msm. **_

_**Ah, y este capítulo va dedicado a mi gran amiga ROO, o como la conocen aquí: Rochii Cullen Pattinson ¡I love you gemelita! **_

Bella POV

Después de todo el viaje no fue tan malo como esperaba. El estar con Alex me divertía demasiado. Me conto todo sobre ella: como la había convertido; según ella sin William ella sería una asesina, ya que él le ayudo a volverse una "vegetariana". Me conto sobre su don, es más me mostro cómo funcionaba, y le jugó una pequeña broma a la aeromoza.

-ya llegamos Bells-me dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Francia-suspire

-te a va a encantar, este es el lugar de nacimiento de Will-dijo-además el instituto está muy cerca nuestro departamento

-bien… ¡¿Dijiste instituto?-pregunte alarmada

-sí, ¿creíste que te salvarías de la escuela?-dijo enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas

-bueno…si

-pues creíste mal-dijo

-pero, pero-trataba de encontrar una excusa

-no, no, no, nada de quejas, no nos descuidaremos de tu educación

-pero…yo no hablo francés-dije aliviada de encontrar una buena excusa

-lo sé-dijo petulante-por eso es una escuela americana

Gemí derrotada

-pero, ¿Por qué te enojas? ¿No te basta con que yo te acompañare?

-¿tu iras?-dije esperanzada

-sí, iré contigo, además yo aun tengo "18 años"-dijo burlona

-eso está mejor-admití

-¿deseas que vaya contigo?-pregunto

-sí, yo, ya te considero una amiga

-¿en serio?-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-sí, tú me has ayudado mucho, te debo demasiado

-ayy, ¡Bella!-exclamo y me abrazo-yo también te quiero mucho

Sonreí sabia que en Alex había encontrado a una gran amiga.

Alex POV

-¿deseas que vaya contigo?-pregunte algo extrañada

-sí, yo, ya te considero una amiga-dijo

-¿en serio?-pregunte esperanzada

-sí, tú me has ayudado mucho, te debo demasiado

-ayy, ¡Bella!-dije -yo también te quiero mucho

Y era verdad. A pesar de que quizá, en el fondo de mi ser le tuviera un poco de envidia a ella, era una persona agradable, y de la que me podía hacer amiga fácilmente, tenía que aceptar, que, quizá ella era la indicada para William… y aunque eso solo hacía que mi muerto corazón se partiera…tenía que sentirme feliz por ellos. _**(N/A: ok, en esta parte llore-literalmente-creo que Alex se ha vuelto mi personaje favorito)**_

Bajar del avión fue un alivio para ella, que ya se empezaba a marear, me dio algo de gracia, cuando al bajar por las escaleras del avión, ella casi se va de cabeza, de no haber sostenido su mano, en este momento, estaríamos en el velorio de Bella Swan.

-¿adónde vamos?-dijo ella mirando por la ventanilla del taxi en el que estábamos

-a nuestro Département _(departamento) _–ella me miro de manera extraña-es italiano Bella, y yo que creí que por tu nombre sabias un poco de este idioma

Se sonrojo después de que dije eso, y yo solté una carcajada. Cuando llegamos le dije al conductor:

-je vous remercie beaucoup (muchas gracias)-le entregue un billete-Gardez la monnaie (quédese con el cambio)

Bella me miraba algo sorprendida, rodee los ojos, y eso que no me había oído hablar con alemán.

-woo-exclamo al examinar el departamento-es muy lujoso

-yo no iba a vivir en un chiquero-le explique-además yo solo saldré poco así que…tengo que quedarme en un lugar oscuro

Eso despertó una curiosidad en ella:

-si iras a la escuela conmigo… ¿Cómo te protegerás del sol?-la preocupación que iluminaba sus ojos era verídica, cosa que me agrado y sorprendió a la vez

Le sonreí para tranquilizarla. ¿De veras creía que no tenía un plan? Me acerque a una de las maletas que tenia, y saque lo que tenía que mostrarle. Abrí un poco las persianas de la cortina; afuera hacia un fantástico sol, acerque mi brazo a la ventana, y como era obvio comenzó a brillar, me puse un poco de la crema que había sacado de la maleta, lo expandí en mi antebrazo, y ¡chan! Mi piel dejo de brillar.

Ella me miraba con los ojos desorbitados

-ya ves-le dije-problema solucionado

-¿ya no brillas?-pregunto con asombro

-ya no, esta crema es algo que yo y Will descubrimos hace unos cuantos años…es como una especie de bronceador

-eso es asombroso-dijo sonriente-ya no te tienes que esconder del sol

-sí, pero es molestoso tener que aplicártelo al cuerpo-admití

Ella sonrió.

-bueno, bueno, ya es hora de que desempaquemos-exclame gustosa

Arreglamos el departamento a nuestro gusto, ella escogió la habitación más cerrada y yo la más abierta, a decir verdad, ella parecía el vampiro aquí.

Salimos a cenar a un lujoso restaurante francés, Bella se ruborizaba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo en francés, mientras yo pensaba seriamente en una academia para ella…

Recibimos muchas llamadas de Will, la mayoría dirigidas a ella, no sé si eran celos lo que sentía, era como una punzada, dentro de mi cuerpo, no me gusto la sensación… solo rezaba para que le día siguiente fuera menos tortuoso.

Ella durmió profundamente, y no tardo mucho en comenzar a hablar en sueños, diciendo cosas sin sentido: _papa, mama, ¿tengo que aprender francés?_ Y otras cosas más…hasta que dijo: William…

Ya no pude más, tenía que despejar mente. Salí del apartamento sin saber realmente a donde me dirigía solo…quería olvidar…

William POV

Cargue mis maletas aliste mi billete de avión, y Salí de mi casa. Entre por última vez al garaje donde se encontraba mi convertible azul, lo mire con nostalgia, y Salí de allí. Deje mis cuando estuve apunto de pedir un taxi, recordé la petición de Charlie. Le indique al del taxi que se detuviera justo al frente de su casa. Baje algo apurado, cada minuto que pasaba y no sabía nada de Bella me ponía mas ansioso…

Toque la puerta. Espere unos cuantos minutos hasta que Charlie a duras penas abría la puerta, lo más raro es que no se sorprendió al verme.

-supongo que vienes a despedirte-no era una pregunta

Asentí

-en ese caso, te deseo un buen viaje, y todo lo mejor en tus planes, muchacho.

-gracias Charlie

-no te preocupes, estoy más que feliz, incluso aliviado.

-¿aliviado?-inquirí

-es que, la familia del doctor Cullen está aquí de nuevo-dijo frunciendo los labios

Oh-exclame, abriendo los ojos para parecer sorprendido

-sí, la verdad me alegra que Bella se haya ido, no me hubiese gustado para nada, que los volviera a ver…al menos a un de ellos

-entiendo-dije, era de lo más normal, Charlie odiaba al hombre que había hecho sufrir a su única hija

-¿sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte curioso

-tengo la certeza de que tu y Bella, se volverán a encontrar-me miro sonriente

Le devolví la sonrisa

-eso es pero-dije, me dio algo de gracia, Charlie estaba acertando en todo.

-bueno muchacho, ya no te quito más tiempo

Asentí. El dudo pero me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo, se separo de mí y exclamo:

-dios, William, ponte un sweater-me dijo ceñudo-estas "helado"

Solté una carcajada en mi fuero interno

-sí, señor-y me fui

Subí al taxi, no sin antes despedirme con la mano de Charlie.

Pronto muy pronto volvería a estar con Bella. Eso era lo que me reconfortaba

_**¿comentarios?**_


	21. feliz cumpleaños

_**Hola chicas, mil perdones por no actualizar rápido, la verdad se me fue la inspiración… en fin mil gracias a las chicas que aun siguen mi historia, de verdad son muuuy valiosas para mi, las amo…**_

_**Ah, lo bueno es que yo ya no sigo con l duda de con quien se quedara Bella, bueno lo diré solo con una frase: "las fanáticas de los Edward/Bella deben saber que no habar un final tal y como les gusta a ellas…bueno, ¡espero que disfruten de este capítulo!**_

Edward POV

William se había ido y toda la familia aun estaba en tensión, ¿Quién era esa vampira? Era bastante obvio que me conocía, pero yo no a ella.

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-le respondí cogiéndome el puente de la nariz con una mano.

-ya estoy recuperando mis visiones-dijo un poco emocionada

-Eso es genial-exclame, de esa manera podría saber más de Bella

Ella adivino el rumbo de mis pensamientos, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Apreté los puños. Me dolía el no saber nada de ella.

-pero aun veo a Charlie-susurro

-vamos a hablar con él-sugirió Rosalie que había estado callada desde que William se había ido

-no lo sé, Charlie a estas alturas debe odiarme-era verdad, Charlie adoraba a su única hija, y yo había sido el monstruo que la había dañado, estaba de mas decir que me odiaba

-tenemos que ir-insistió Rosalie

Esto era extraño, hasta hace poco a Rosalie no le importaba bella, me adentre en su mente para saber lo que pensaba…

_-ni lo intentes Edward-me advirtió con el pensamiento-¡esto es privado!_

Salí de su mente a duras penas.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en hablar con Charlie, Rosalie?-pregunto por mi Alice

Ella sonrió de una manera extraña.

-no se han dado cuenta-no era una pregunta-todo lo que pasa esta mas que sospechoso

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunte

-a el repentino viaje de Bella

-no comprendo-admití-ella se fue a otro instituto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió

-lo oí cuando ella hablaba con Charlie de eso.

-bien, no me crean, pero esto se pasa de sospechoso, es decir, es como si Bella se hubiese escapado de nosotros…

-eso es imposible-desmentí-ella no pudo saber nada, solo un vampiro se daría cuenta de que estábamos aquí, y Bella es humana.

-no somos los únicos vampiros-insinuó

Razoné sobre o que había dicho Rosalie, era verdad, no éramos los únicos vampiros en el pueblo…

-¿William?...

Rosalie asintió.

-pero, eso no puede ser…

-piénsalo Edward-toda la familia escuchaba la conversación con rostros estupefactos- él y Bella ya habían hablado antes, y el repentinamente se va cuando Bella lo hace, eso sin mencionar su escudo, eso era lo que detenía las visiones de Alice…

-¿y cómo explicas lo de la vampira del bosque?

-eso sí que no lo sé, pero confió que lo que acabo de decir sobre William y Bella es cierto-el cómo sonó el "William y Bella" no me gusto para nada, no entendí la razón.

-tenemos que hablar con Charlie ahora-dijo Alice muy convencida-yo lo hare

Todos asintieron la que mejor se llevaba con Charlie era Alice.

Todos salimos silenciosamente de la casa, en camino a nuestros autos.

Yo aun no salía de mi asombro, ¿Por qué William ayudaría a Bella? Eso era ilógico, según él había hablado con Bella solo una vez, a no ser que también mintiera en eso…

Ese pensamiento hizo que la llama de los celos ardiera en mi interior, no, iremos donde Charlie y el desmentirá todo.

Todos esperamos escondidos en los alrededores de la casa, mientras Alice se dirigía a la casa. Toco la puerta y espero.

Charlie salió por la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Alice frente a él.

-¿Alice Cullen?-inquirió Charlie

_Esto no me gusta para nada-pensó el-el solo hecho de tener a un Cullen frente a mi implica que están buscando a Bella._

Charlie sonrió, pero no lo hacía por saludar a Alice, lo hacía porque creía que ella se caería de espaldas al saber que Bella ya no estaba en forks

-hola Charlie-saludo Alice, con una sonrisa

-umm, pasa-dijo Charlie tratando de ser cortes

Ella entro en la casa y se sentó en uno de los muebles, podía ver toda la casa por la mente de Alice

-¿a qué se debe tu visita?-le pregunto Charlie

-bueno, yo pasaba para saludarte a ti y a Bella-dijo Alice

Charlie chasco la lengua

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Alice, con falsa inocencia

-es que, Bella no está aquí, ella se fue de la cuidad

Alice abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa

-¿A dónde fue?

-a Londres-contesto Charlie orgulloso

-woo, debes estar más que feliz

-lo estoy, Bella necesitaba un cambio

-pues eso si que está muy bien-hubo un momento de silencio-¿Charlie puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro-dijo el

-¿Cómo estuvo ella cuando nos fuimos?-ella hablaba en susurros.

-pues no te mentiré, ella no se lo paso tan bien que digamos, de verdad estaba muy mal

-lo siento

-no es tu culpa-_es la culpa de ese bastardo hijo de…_

Censure los pensamientos de Charlie, todos me apuntaban como el culpable del sufrimiento debela, y eso era más que verdad

-¿fue muy malo?-volvió a preguntar Alice

-los primeros mese sí, pero luego…

-ella se puso mejor-eso no era una pregunta

-sí, y todo se lo debemos a una gran persona

-¿a quién?-pregunto Alice como quien no quiere la cosa

-a William

-¿William?-repitió Alice

-sí, él era el psicólogo de Bella durante una temporada, pero luego…

-¿luego qué?-Alice estaba olvidando fingir, estaba demasiado interesada por los datos de Charlie

-Charlie sonrió

-luego paso a ser algo mas importante para ella…

Todos no quedamos helados… ¿importante para Bella?...

**-**¿importante para Bella?...-Alice hizo eco de mis pensamientos

**-**si-contesto Charlie sonriente –él y ella tuvieron una relación por un tiempo, pero como ella se fue…

**-**entiendo, él y Bella fueron novios eh?

**-**sí, ella se veía tan feliz…-Charlie recordaba muchas cosas a la vez, a Bella presentándole a William, a Bella y William en el auto de este…bloquee sus pensamientos, y Salí corriendo de allí, ahora todo tenía sentido, William nos había engañado, Rosalie tenía razón, William le había facilitado a Bella el escape, y luego se fue con ella… me sentía más que engañado, porque en esta estafa, Bella estaba involucrada…

Bella POV

Todo esto me tenía más que mareada, yo no sabía ni decir "hola" en francés **(N/A en el otro capítulo, puse italiano en vez de francés, ¡sorry!) **

Y lo peor de todo es que Alex si sabía como hablar un francés fluido y sin falla…

Salí de la cama a trompicones, entre a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y me encontré con una Alex demasiado sonriente, me miro me cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo

Me guio, y me hizo sentar en una silla. Me quito el pañuelo lentamente y entonces lo vi…

Un pastel grande y decorado…

-¡feliz cumpleaños Bella!

Sí, hoy era 13de septiembre el día que mas amaba (nótese el sarcasmo)

-¿a que el pastel es hermoso?-pregunto ella

-sí, gracias Alex-la abrace

-¿pues qué haces en esas fachas?-inquirió escudriñando mi pijama

-pues acabo de levantarme, además es sábado **(N/A sé que el día del cumpleaños de Bella debe ser un día de semana, pero quise modificarlo un poco, para dar mas emoción a la historia)**

**-**exacto es sábado-dijo ella con una sonrisa-eso solo significa… ¡FIESTA!

**-¡**no! No quiero una fiesta, además… no conozco a nadie aquí-dije sonriendo,

-Bella, ¿para qué crees que existen las discotecas?-pregunto como si fuera obvio

-¿una discoteca?

-sí, una disco, en allí tendremos muchos amigos-dijo radiante

Suspire

-bien-ella comenzó a dar saltitos

-oh, ay que cantar el "feliz cumpleaños"

-por favor, te juro que iré con ánimos al bar, si es que nos pasamos este día sin pastel ni regalos, ¿Qué dices?

-está bien, creí que a la gente humana le gustaba celebrar sus cumpleaños…

-¿William no ha llamado?-pregunte

-no. Pero seguro lo hará-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La mañana paso normalmente, sin ningún regalo, lo que me encanto, le telefonee a Charlie para ver como se encontraba, y Alex y yo salimos a almorzar a un restaurante, en el camino Alex me enseñaba algunas palabras en francés, y aunque la separación de Will me ponía triste, estar en compañía de alguien tan divertida como Alex me reconfortaba. Ya en la noche, ambas nos cambiamos para ir a un bar americano. Alex uso una playera un poco corta y una falda apegada a su cuerpo, se veía bien. Yo use un pantalón a pegado al cuerpo y una blusa azul.

Salimos afuera y cogimos un taxi, ella le indico al chofer hacia donde tenía que llevarnos en un perfecto francés…me dio una punzada de envidia.

Me sentía algo emocionada cuando entramos al bar, como era de costumbre todos los hombres del lugar se quedaron embobados mirando a Alex, incluso lo que tenían novia…

Ella les dedico a algunos unos cuantos guiños y besos "volados" yo solo sonreía, no tardaron en llegar "algunas" bebidas a nuestra mesa.

-vamos a terminar con más de 20 copas en la mesa-le susurre-y tu ni siquiera tomas

-no-desmintió ella-esa copa de allí es para ti

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-el chico que la envió te está mirando-me dijo con un asentimiento

Voltee hacia la dirección de su mirada, y efectivamente había un muchacho que me miraba, era lato rubio y tenia ojos verdes, voltee de nuevo hacia Alex, que me miraba con sorna

-¿lindo no?-dijo conteniendo una carcajada

-no, Will es más lindo-dije desafiándola

-jaja jaja-se carcajeo-allá tu, porque yo me voy a bailar

En la disco, sonó la canción de enrique iglesias y pitbull: "i like it" **(N/A esta canción es genial, no pude evitar ponerla)**

Alex se acerco al muchacho as apuesto que había en ese lugar, jalo de su brazo, y ambos comenzaron a bailar, ella contorneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música, el chico se movía bien, pero Alex lo opacaba totalmente.

Comencé a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música, hasta que escuche una voz detrás de mí

-hola preciosa-dijo una voz de hombre

Voltee, y me encontré con el muchacho de ojos verdes que me había enviado el trago

-eh, hola

-¿quieres bailar?

-umm…-antes de que pudiera contestarle mi celular sonó-¿hola?

Se oyó una voz hermosa del otro lado de la línea

-si el idiota que te come con la mirada no desaparece, le parto el cuello

-¿William?-voltee buscándolo con la mirada, y en la entrada de la disco estaba el… corrí sin importarme que el chico de ojos verdes estuviera aun allí, lo abrace anudando mis brazos en su cuello

-hola-le susurre

-feliz cumpleaños

**Ya esta! Que les pareció bueno la verdad esa vez mi inspire mucho y el bloqueo se fue! bueno déjenme un lindo comentario!**


	22. sofia

_**Hola chicas ¿cómo están? Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, los tomo en cuanta, y mucho, en fin, la verdad, la otra vez una chica me volvió a preguntar con quien se iba a quedar Bella, creí haberlo dejado claro la vez pasada pero, parece que no. La verdad en esta historia, por mucho que me duela, no será un Edward/Bella, así que ya están advertidas, jijiji, bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo, porque yo disfrute escribiéndolo…**_

Rosalie POV

Casi me sentía arrepentida por haber llevado a toda mi familia hacia la verdad de William y Bella, casi, porque gran parte de mi estaba complacida de que este engaño acabase.

Sin embargo… Edward era el problema, era la viva imagen de la agonía…desde el gran descubrimiento, se desapareció todo un día, y de no ser por Alice, quizá ni lo hubiéramos encontrado.

Hoy era 13 de septiembre, el cumpleaños de Bella, Edward no salía de su habitación, seguía en la etapa "esto es imposible"…

_Flash back_

_-Alice ¿puedes ver a Edward?-pregunto una muy preocupada Esme_

_-sí, pero, no mucho, el está tomando muchas decisiones de manera rápida…me siento mareada_

_-¿al menos tienes idea de donde esta?-Carlisle parecía calmado, pero todos sabíamos que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que todos: preocupación y tristeza por ver sufrir a Edward._

_-sí, está en…bueno, solo puedo ver un prado-dijo entrecerrando los ojos_

_-creo que podremos encontrarlo-intervino Jasper-su aroma aun debe estar impregnado en el bosque._

_Todos salimos a buscarlo, fui difícil hallarlo, pero, lo hicimos, lo encontramos sentado en el prado que Alice había descrito, tenía la mirada perdida y los puños apretados, sin duda alguna el dolor que él sentía era inmenso._

_-¿Edward?-dijo Alice tratando de acercarse_

_-vete-mascullo el_

_-no puedes quedarte aquí por mucho tiempo-insistió ella_

_-lo hare, me quedare aquí para siempre-apretó la mandíbula_

_-Edward por favor cariño, no te castigues a ti mismo-suplico Esme_

_El no contesto, se puso de pie y camino hacia nuestra casa. Lo seguimos en silencio_

_-¿Edward?_

_-¿Qué quieres Alice?-dijo el malhumorado _

_-hoy es trece de septiembre es…_

_-el cumpleaños de Bella-completo el con una sonrisa nostálgica_

_¿Porque se castigaba tanto? Era insoportable, como siempre mi furia estallo…_

_-no sé porque te auto castigas por alguien que no vale la pena-murmure restándole importancia_

_Alice me mando una mirada envenenada, y todo sucedió muy rápido…_

_Antes de darme cuenta, Edward ya había destrozado su… ¿PIANO?_

_Esto nos helo la sangre a todos, para Edward, su piano era una de las cosas más importantes que poseía, sin embargo, ni lo pensó dos veces destrozarlo, después de eso subió a su habitación como si nada…_

_Fin flash back_

Seguíamos en silencio, Alice y Esme, intentaban sin éxito hablar con Edward. Era obvio que estaban más que preocupadas por él, pero, no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer. Escuche que ambas bajaban los escalones, con la misma cara de angustia con la que habían subido.

Estuve a punto de hablarles, pero la expresión en el rostro de Alice cambio, era más que obvio que estaba teniendo una visión…

-vampiro-fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios

-¿es victoria?-inquirió Jasper

-no-desmintió ella-es otra vampira, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es.

-¿Dónde estará ella?-pregunto Emment, que extrañamente estaba serio

-no muy lejos de la casa de William-dijo aun mirando al vacio

-vayamos entonces-dijo Esme

-¿Quién se quedara con Edward?-pregunto Jasper

-yo lo hare-dijo Emment, eso era aun más extraño mi esposo, jamás se perdería una oportunidad de pelea con una vampiro, lo mire a los ojos tratando de descifrar la razón de sus actos y él me sonrió

-Edward nos necesita en estos momentos-explico

Asentí, y salimos de la casa, corrimos con velocidad vampírica siguiendo a Alice, nos demoramos mucho en llegar a la ex casa de William. Efectivamente en el ambiente se sentía un aroma a vampiro, mejor dicho…vampira.

Rodeamos el perímetro de la casa preparándonos para recibirla. "ella" apareció, confundida y un poco burlona, nos examino a todos con la mirada y sonrió.

-qué gran bienvenida-exclamo claramente satisfecha.

-¿Quién eres?-brame, no me gustaba para nada su personalidad

-debería preguntar lo mismo-dijo mirándome de pies para arriba

-¿conoces a William?-inquirió Alice, tratando de ser amigable

-sí, ¿ustedes lo conocen?-dijo con interés, quizá demasiado…

-sí-dijo Alice-¿Cómo conociste a William?

-soy su prometida-dijo con orgullo **(N/A: ¡sí! Ella es Sofía:p) **

¿Habíamos escuchado bien? Ella había dicho ser la prometida de William, si eso era verdad, Bella y el no podían estar juntos, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro

-¡rose no!-grito Alice que vio lo que iba a decir, la ignore.

-parece que ya te lo quitaron-murmure con sorna

-¿Qué has dicho?-bramo ella

-que tu "prometido" te ha cambiado por una HUMANA-ella frunció el ceño, y luego negó con la cabeza

-¿el les ha mandado a decirme eso no?-la sonrisa desafiante volvió a su rostro.

-créeme nosotros también buscamos a "Will" de manera desesperada

-¿Por qué ustedes lo buscarían?

-porque la humana con la él está, no nada más ni nada menos que la novia de mi hermano.

La cara de ella era todo un poema, su expresión estaba mezclada entre el odio y la sorpresa, lo que hacía de su cara una mueca horrible.

Eso nos es posible, el no me haría algo así-parecía que hablaba mas consigo que con nosotros

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con prudencia Carlisle

-Sofía-susurro ella aun en shock

-bueno Sofía, todo lo que ha dicho mi hija Rosalie es cierto…-el movió la cabeza claramente apenado-necesitamos tu ayuda...

-¿mi ayuda?-pregunto ella

-es que no sabemos nada del paradero de Bella

-¿debo suponer que Bella es la humana?

Carlisle asintió.

-¿no sabes dónde podría estar él?-pregunto Carlisle, claramente interesado

Ella sonrió

-eso es fácil, el único lugar al que podría escapar William es a Francia

Todos asentimos

-pero…-dijo ella pensativa

-¿pero?-dije yo

-si yo encuentro primero a la humana, la matare, así que, yo que ustedes, salgo ahora a buscarla

Todos nos miramos confundidos, la advertencia era cien por ciento real.

-bien ahora yo me voy, tengo un pasaje a Francia que conseguir…

Y desapareció.

-y bien, ¿Qué haremos?-pegunto Esme la primera en hablar

-buscar a Bella, la amenaza de Sofía es más que cierta-dijo Alice

Iríamos a Francia no solo a evitar la muerte de Bella, sino, a recuperar también al amor de Edward.

Bella POV

Pasamos toda la noche bailando en el club, Alex cambiaba de pretendientes demasiado rápido, hasta me mareaba, pero yo solo prestaba atención al hermoso rostro de William, llegamos al departamento, exhaustos y solos, ya que Alex se había quedado en el club bailando, nos recostamos en el sillón y yo me acurruque contra su pecho, el envolvió mi cintura con su brazo

-¿te has divertido?-pregunto besando mi mejilla

-mucho-admití-me sorprendí al verte en el club

-era una sorpresa-dijo sonriendo

-la mejor sorpresa de mi cumpleaños, que han podido darme…

-pues tendrás que sacarle provecho a tu regalo-dijo con voz ronca

Se lanzo a besar mis labios con algo más que simple entusiasmo, lo seguí y el termino encima mío, el beso estaba tal y como lo recordaba: dulce y casto, pero cambio en algo, sus labios ya no era tiernos, buscaban los miso con algo más que deseo…y entonces…sucedió…

**Ya termine! Bueno chicas piensen que pasara en el próximo capítulo ¿lemon? Quien sabe quizá si! Déjenme comentarios plizzz**


	23. acercandose

_**HOLA CHICAS, ¿Cómo han estado? Perdonen por no actualizar la semana pasada, no tuve tiempo… estoy en un retiro espiritual, lo que se me hace imposible escribir, mi guía espiritual (señorita Lili) nos ha prohibido a todos utilizar: celulares, videojuegos, televisores y…computadoras, ¡ ¿pueden creerlo? Pero, a mi no me gusta seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, ¿prueba de eso? Estoy publicando justo ahora muajaja, bueno ya nos las interrumpo lean…**_

Bella POV

Y entonces…sucedió

Sus manos se movían libremente por mi cuerpo pero no tocaban donde yo mas quería que me tocaran…

Ambos sabíamos lo que pasaría si no nos deteníamos; al menos por mi parte, deseaba que pasara, deseaba acostarme con el ahora…

El se separo jadeante cuando yo, con manos temblorosas, empecé a soltar uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

Me miro; una mirada llena de deseo, que yo reciprocaba enteramente…

-Bella yo... ¿estás segura de esto?

-si-esa fue la única palabra que salió de mis labios, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en…el…

El sonrió, una sonrisa que evidenciaba que él estaba complacido con mi respuesta…

Esta vez mis manos, más seguras, se dirigieron hacia su camisa y soltaron los botones rápidamente, el a su vez hacia lo mismo con mi blusa, me sentía cada vez más feliz, nada podía arruinar el momento.

Sus ojos se detuvieron examinando mi sostén y yo me sonroje

-no te avergüences, eres hermosa-dijo mientras me besaba el cuello

Cerré los ojos, todas lo que sentía justo ahora me impedía pensar con claridad, y por ende, articular palabra…  
cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya no estábamos en el mueble sino que estábamos en la cama de mi cuarto

Sonreí, me sentía más cómoda en allí, pase mis manos por su pecho desnudo, me maraville en silencio al recorrer una y otra vez sus músculos tan bien definidos.

Sus labios recorran mi cuello una y otra vez…

Inconscientemente mis manos se dirigieron hacia el cierre de su pantalón. El soltó una gemido de sorpresa, me arme de valor y solté el cierre.

Al parecer el acto que yo acababa de hacer rompió todos sus límites de caballerosidad y cordura…

Sus manos también soltaron el broche de mis pantalones, ya estaba decidido, hoy dejaría de ser virgen…

Nos desvestimos lenta y pausadamente, sus manos me tocaban como si fuera muy frágil aunque en comparación el…definitivamente lo era.

Ambos quedamos desnudos… este era el paraíso, sin dudas que lo era… simplemente perfecto

Se posiciono entre mis piernas. Y de una sola embestida entro en mi, un dolor agudo se centro en mi…unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de las comisuras de mis ojos.

-perdón-repetía el frenéticamente.

Negué con la cabeza las lagrimas parte del dolor evidenciaban mi felicidad, yo le pertenecía y el a mi… conforme se fue el dolor todo cambio…

Nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados como si fuéramos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaran celestialmente.

_William, _era la única palabra que se escapaba de mis labios, no había nada en lo que pensara que no fuera el…

Solo bastaron unas embestidas mas para que llegara el final, me vine, acompañada de el…

Estaba cansadamente feliz, me acurruque contra su pecho sin importarme nada más el nos cubrió con una sabana y me estrecho con sus brazos.

-te amo-murmuro el

-y yo a ti-me limite a susurrar

Edward POV

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

…Bella…

No podía pensar en otra cosa, pero a la vez, una agonía inmensa me invadía al recordarla, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mi?...

Podía imaginármela en brazos de ese estúpido vampiro, las imágenes de ella besándolo o simplemente tocándolo encendían mis celos, lo odiaba, odiaba a William por haberme arrebatado a la razón de mi existencia…

Ya podía imaginar los siglos que sufriría de soledad…la soledad de no tenerla a mi lado…

Podía escuchar todo lo que mi familia decía o pensaba, pero no me importaba, simplemente para escapar del dolor y la agonía por un momento le preste atención a la mente de Rose…

_No creo que esa vampira sea capaz de matar a bella, pero, ¿y si su amenaza era seria? De todos modos tenemos que ir ahora con ella…_

¿Matar a Bella?

¿De qué mierda hablaba Rosalie?

Baja como un rayo hasta la sala y la encare.

-¿Quién va a matar a Bella?

Ella parpadeo sorprendida

-Edward… ¿Por qué rayos lees mi mente?

-contesta a la pregunta

Alice intervino antes de que, literalmente, matara a Rosalie.

-cálmate Edward-exclamo ella

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Ella acaba de decir que mataran a Bella!-explote apuntando a Rosalie

-¡cálmate!-grito a modo de suplica Esme

Negué con la cabeza

-quiero que me cuenten todo-pedí amenazadoramente

Alice suspiro

-lo que dice rose es cierto, alguien quiere matar a Bella…

-¿Quién?...-me limite a preguntar

-una vampira

-¿te refieres a la vampira del bosque?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-ella dijo llamarse Sofía

-la vampira del bosque se llamaba Alexandra-recalque-pero, ¿Por qué es tal Sofía quiere matar a Bella?

-larga historia-murmuro Alice

-tengo tiempo de sobra…

-"Sofía", conoce a William…

-no me interesa eso, solo quiero saber porque quiere matar a Bella

-está relacionado con eso-dijo Rosalie-al parecer William esta "comprometido" con esa vampira

-¿comprometido?-inquirí

Rosalie bufo

-¡William se iba a casar con ella!

Fruncí el ceño, ¿William iba a casarse? Una sonrisa se fue dibujando en mi rostro…

-tenemos que buscar a Bella-dije decidido-¿pero dónde?...

Esa era la cuestión, ¿donde buscaríamos a Bella?

Alice sonrió radiante

-ya sabemos dónde buscarla

Abrí los ojos

-¡¿Dónde?

-Francia-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Francia?

-sí, esa vampira nos dijo que allí estarían, y también dijo…

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunte

-dijo que si ella encontraba primero a Bella la mataría…

Gruñí.

-ella no tocara a Bella, jamás-el solo hecho de imaginarme a alguien lastimando a Bella me hacia querer destrozar algo, que no sería mi piano…ya estaba destrozado.

-¿iras con nosotros Edward?-dijo Esme esperanzada

-ni lo dudes Esme.

Ella sonrió y me abrazo, me susurro al oído

-ya verás como todo se solucionara, hijo.

Volví a sonreír, quizá Esme estaba en lo cierto, quizá si Bella se enteraba de que William estaba "comprometido" no dudaría dos veces en alejarse de él, esa idea hizo que me dieran ganas de saltar…

Ya estaba dicho, iría a Francia a recuperar a Bella…

Sofía POV

Un maldito avión, esas eran las cosas humanas que mas repudiaba, odiaba volar.

Pero, todo era por William, así que, no podía quejarme…

Pronto-pensé-muy pronto estaría de nuevo con él, y no me importaría partirle el cuello a esa humana que me lo estaba quitando.

¿Bella eh? Que nombre más estúpido, ¿Quién mierda se creía para aparecer y robarme a William? Yo lo enseñare quien manda…

Pero, ¿y si él la quería?...

No, el solo…la quiere como distracción, ¡eso! William usaba a esa humana tan solo como un juguete.

Suspire.

No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Durante el viaje pensé en uno de mis más grandes errores…

¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Will? Quizá el odio que me profesaba él, era más que merecido, literalmente, lo traicione, hice que un vampiro casi lo mate, pero, yo era una joven idiota, en ese tiempo, no pensaba con claridad, me deje engatusar por un vampiro, por…Sebastián…

Sebastián.

Y pensar que me enamore de él, cuando ya estaba comprometida.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sin duda era el hombre más apuesto que había visto, me prometió el mundo, y yo ingenuamente, le creí.

Me pidió que atrajera a mi "prometido" al bosque, para que el "le borre" sus recuerdos y el y yo podamos huir…

Juro que casi me muero cuando vi que estaba estrangulando a William, todavía recuerdo que si no le hubiese arrojado esa piedra a Sebastián el no hubiera soltado a William, y quizá hubiera muerto…

Me estremecí.

Hui, lejos de William, no tenía el valor de acercarme a él, me odiaba, me odiaba por haberle causado dolor. Después de unos cuantos años, regrese al pueblo del que había huido años atrás, me entere de que William ya no estaba allí y mi corazón se destrozo.

Más adelante me entere de que William se había convertido en un vampiro.

Deambule por muchos lugares buscando a Sebastián, él era el único que podía ayudarme…

Cuando por fin lo encontré, le rogué de rodillas que me convirtiera…

Fue difícil de convencer, pero al final concedió mi deseo…

La transformación fue más que dolorosa, no lo puedo negar, pero el solo recordar a William hacia que el dolor disminuyera…

Ya vampira, recorrí casi todo el mundo buscándolo… cuando por fin lo encontré, el estaba con una muchacha que dijo llamarse Alexandra, me sentí celosa, no puedo negarlo, pero al ver que a el no le interesaba, me sentí algo satisfecha.

La primera vez que el me vio, después de todo ese tiempo, pude percibir en su mirada repulsión, no se dio cuenta de lo que dolió aquello, me la pase así acercándome a él y luego dejándole solo, hasta hoy, que estaba más que decidida a que el volviera a amarme… y como ya le había dicho a esa familia de vampiros mataría a esa humana tan solo para cumplir con mi deseo…

**¡Ya! Acabe, creo que desde ahora las cosas de pondrán mas sentimentales, ya han visto el lado de Sofía, no es tan mala, pero si cometió sus errores, en el próximo capítulo, será el gran y esperado encuentro Bella/Edward, así que si les ha gustado y me aprecian…Adelánteme mi regalo de navidad dejándome un lindo review!**


	24. mi muerto corazón

_**HOLA CHICAS, ¿Cómo han estado? Perdonen por no actualizar rápido, como siempre muchas gracias por la acogida que me dan… ¡ya faltan pocos capítulos para que esto acabe! Ehhh, bueno algunas tenían dudas sobre si habría un bebe del encuentro que tuvieron Bella y Will, lamento decepcionarlas, pero no, no habrá bebe, umm se que hago mal pero simplemente no me agradan los semi-vampiros. Además ustedes lo han visto, cuando nació Reneesme se acabo la saga, porque ella era una niña y necesitaba que su madre la cuide y bla bla bla…por eso no habrán ¡bebes!**_

Bella POV

Amanecí junto al hombre más perfecto del mundo. Me acurruque mas contra su pecho y aspire su perfume ¡dios! Amaba como olía…

-por fin la "Bella" durmiente-bromeo el-

Le sonreí, y el correspondió a mi sonrisa

-¿Cómo has dormido?-me pregunto-

-maravillosamente-dije-dormir contigo es perfecto

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona

-yo no Duermo…

-¡William!-me queje mientras lo "golpeaba" en la cabeza

-está bien, yo también "dormi" bien-susurro mientras besaba mi nariz- ¿tienes hambre?

-mucha-dije

-bien

Se levanto y se puso una bata que lamentablemente tapaba su glorioso cuerpo. Salió de la habitación hacia la cocina supuse.

Me senté y estire.

Me sentía más que bien, definitivamente no me había equivocado con Will, el era todo lo que podría merecer, quizá más.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha el sentir el agua fría deslizarse por mi cuerpo, me recordaba al roce de William… solté un gemido…

De pronto una par de frías manos de apoderaron de mi cintura y me dieron lentamente la vuelta. Los labios dulces de William se apoderaron de los míos y sin poder evitarlo me deje llevar…

Esa ducha fue casi interminable, de no ser porque llamaban a la puerta no nos hubiéramos detenido.

Era Alex, a la que por cierto no veía hace ¿un día? Sí, creo que sí, ¿Dónde se había metido?

Nos examino a mí y a William con la mirada, ambos con bata y mojados, sonrió y soltó una carcajada.

-iba a preguntar que habían hecho un día sin mí, pero la respuesta esta frente a mis ojos

Me sonroje.

Ella se carcajeo y fue hacia su habitación antes de entrar dijo:

-¡Bella tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa para el nuevo instituto!

-umm, claro-suspire…el nuevo instituto…

Mire a William suplicante

-sabes que tienes que ir-me sondeo

-pero, ¿tiene que ser ahora?-hice puchero

El negó con la cabeza

Suspire frustrada.

Will se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente

-es mejor que vayas a cambiarte, Alex se irritara si no estás lista

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Escogí una blusa de color rojo y unos vaqueros, algo casual.

Salí del cuarto con un suspiro y vi que Alex ya estaba parado frente a la puerta cruzada de brazos y con una mueca de impaciencia plantada en su delicado rostro.

-¡ya era hora!-exclamo-vámonos ya…

La seguí no sin antes darle un beso a Will en los labios.

-diviértete-me deseo Will

-eso espero-dije con una falsa mueca de preocupación

Salimos del departamento y subimos a un taxi.

-¿Dónde estuviste Alex?-le pregunte

Ella se sobresalto parecía que estaba pensando en otra cosa…

-ehhh, bueno estuve por allí, umm, ya sabes caminando-se notaba nerviosa

Asentí, se notaba que no quería decir nada.

Alex POV

-¿Dónde estuviste Alex?-note la voz lejana de Bella y volví a la realidad

-ehhh, bueno estuve por allí, umm, ya sabes caminando-le respondí saliendo de mis pensamientos

Ella asintió y no dijo nada más. Reprimí un suspiro, ella ya era de William, y William era de ella…

¡Demonios! ¿Porque estoy me pasaba a mí? ¿Por qué mierda tuve que enamorarme de mi mejor amigo?...

Trate de canalizar mis reacciones, pero, verlos juntos hacia que me dieran ganas de llorar, y aunque yo no podía llorar, deseaba poder hacerlo…

Poder llorar y desahogarme de todo este dolor acumulado en mi pecho…

Ellos dos ya se habían acostado, y ya no había esperanza, para la estúpida Alex…

Mire disimuladamente a Bella, que parecía destilar alegría y felicidad por todos ledos. La envidie. Envidie que ella fuera todo lo que William deseaba. Envidie y odie que ella me lo robo…

Me aterre. Por un momento sentí deseos de deshacerme de ella… ¡no! Sacudí la cabeza, yo no debía de odiarla y mucho menos tener deseos de lastimarla…

Esboce una media sonrisa al notar que ella había comenzado a mirarme.

-¿te pasa algo?-inquirió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-

-no, no es nada-respondí ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Si no tenía más cuidado Bella comenzaría a sospechar y por ende, también William…

Bajamos del taxi, entramos a una de las tiendas más famosas de parís: la Galerías Lafayette un gran almacén situado en el Noveno Distrito de la capital francesa, en el boulevard Haussmann. En fin entramos y comenzamos a mirar ropa, la sensación de venganza que sentí en el auto aun seguía allí esperando que la liberara, comencé a sentirme afectada por eso…

Me quede mirando un vestido de noche rojo **(N.A: foto en mi perfil)** era muy hermoso, busque a Bella con la mirada y la vi apreciando algunos conjuntos de ropa.

Suspire.

Esto sería difícil, mi instinto de asesina amenazaba mi capacidad de no herir a Bella… William me mataría si yo le hacía daño alguno…tendría que alejarme de ella si no quería que hubiera consecuencias realmente graves.

Me acerque hacia ella.

-¿y? ¿Algo que te guste demasiado?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-me gusta casi todo no se por cual decidirme…

-eso es bueno-afirme-así tendrás mas ropa porque si todo te gusta nos llevaremos todo…

Ella me miro a aterrada y yo solté una carcajada

-es broma Bella

-que graciosa-dijo sonriendo algo enojada.

Iba a responderle de manera sarcástica pero…

-vampiro-susurre…

Bella POV

-vampiro…-dijo Alex lentamente

Me aterre

-¿Alex? ¡Alex dime que esta pasado!

Ella negó con la cabeza

-tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo algo sofocada

-¿Por qué? Alex ¿a qué vampiro te refieres?

-un Cullen…

No respondí.

Un Cullen... ¿Alice, Emment, Edward? ¡¿Quién diablos era?

¿Cómo demonios sabían dónde estaba yo?

Comencé a respirar con dificultad

-Bella cálmate, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo…

Trate de calmarme, pero estaba aterrada si era Edward el que estaba allá afuera no estaba segura de que soportaría el estar cerca de él…

Alex se abría paso entre la gente que estaba dentro de la tienda y jalaba de mi mano…

Cuando logramos salir Alex miraba en toda dirección como una leona buscando una presa…

-ya no están-susurro algo aliviada

Mi respiración regreso a un ritmo casi normal.

-¡mierda!-gruño Alex

-¡¿Qué sucede?-pregunte aterrada

-uno de ellos esta doblando esquina-dijo ella-quédate aquí, iré a ver…

-Alex espera

-no, Bella tengo que ir a ver ¡espérame!

Comenzó a avanzar y su esbelta figura se perdió entre el tumulto de gente…

Edward POV

Me quede helado al ver que la vampira que salía de la tienda con Bella era la vampira que me había tenido cautivo en el bosque…Alexandra…

Tenía que acercarme a Bella y pedirle que me explicara qué demonios tenía que ver ella con esa vampira…

Alice hizo que esa tal Alexandra la siguiera, dejando a Bella sola, perfecto.

Sonreí. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre…aspire el aire intentando llenar mis pulmones con su aroma, pero, no sentí su fragancia…

Me acerque un poco más a ella y volví a espirar no olía a ella. Olía a…William

Me enfurecí, que había hecho Bella para oler a él, ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Su embriagante olor a fresias y a lavanda había desaparecido y ahora solo olía a ese imbécil, tenía que acercarme ahora…

¡Demonios! Esa tal Alexandra ya estaba de regreso, no era conveniente, suspire y comencé a alejarme de ellas dos.

_-¿lograste alcanzarlos?-le pregunto Bella a esa vampira_

_-no, su olor se dividía por diferentes lugares, sería imposible alcanzarlos-dijo enojada_

_Bella suspiro_

_-gracias Alex-le sonrió_

_-de nada, siempre estaré para ayudarte-dijo ella._

Pensé en irme, pero al menos tenía que sacarle información a esa vampira, trate de leer su mente.

Casi chille al ver que si podía…

Su mente era un original torbellino, pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez, cuando contemplaba a Bella su mente se afligía...

No iba a sacar ninguna información de su mente, decidí que ya era hora de irme…

_Ella ya se ha entregado a William, yo ya no puedo hacer nada, ambos se pertenecen, por mucho que eso me duela…_

_Ella ya se ha entregado a William…_ ¿qué?...

¿Bella se acostó con él?

Mi muerto corazón experimento una agonía intensa…

Sí, oficialmente…esto era el infierno

**¡Ya! Otro capi bueno chicas si les ha gustado, pues déjenme un comentario, y si no les gusto pues déjenme un comentario aunque sea para criticarme xD bueno chicas saben que las adoro y las amo bye…**


	25. mas encuentros

_**Feliz navidad, feliz navidad, feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad… jajaja esa soy yo cantando villancicos, es que todo la ola navideña me está afectando….**_

_**¡Solo unos cuantos capítulos más y acabo! Oh por dios, me siento emocionada…**_

_**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo…**_

Bella POV

-vámonos-murmuro Alex después de estar un rato afuera de la tienda

Asentí con la cabeza...

Subimos en silencio al auto. Aun me sentía desorientada: ¿Por qué los Cullen estaban aquí?

¿Cómo me habían encontrado? ¡Dios! Tantas preguntas, de las cuales no tenia respuesta ¡me sentía tan frustrada!

Vi que con un suspiro Alex sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un número.

Espero, y alguien respondió…

-¿William?-hubo una respuesta

-escúchame, los Cullen están aquí….

-….

-no, no te alteres…Bella está bien, sigue conmigo...

-…

-no, no los pude alcanzar

-….si será mejor que te lo cuente todo al llegar

-…

-adiós-y colgó

-¿Qué dice?-pregunte con voz ronca

-está preocupado por ti-dijo como si fuera evidente.

Suspire. Esto estaba resultando ser asfixiante.

-¿Qué haremos Alex?-me refería a que haríamos para que los Cullen no llegaran a encontrarnos

-supongo que mudarnos-dijo ella adivinando la razón de mi pregunta

-¿otra vez?-dije angustiada

Ella asintió y luego dio un gran suspiro.

-ya llegamos-anuncio, luego se dirigió al chofer-merci, là, nous descendons** (gracias aquí bajamos)**

Bajamos del taxi y entramos en el apartamento rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió antes de que tocáramos. Era William que me abrazo ni bien entre en su vista, le correspondí el abrazo de una manera casi frenética. Estaba asustada, asustada de que quizá Edward nos encontrara…

¿Qué más podía hacer en estos momentos? Lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme al amor que sentía por William para no caer destrozada…porque quizá…aun, Edward era alguien…importante para mi…

Edward POV

Ellos dos ya habían pasado la noche juntos…ese maldito bastardo se había atrevido a posar sus asquerosas manos sobre el frágil y delicado cuerpo de Bella…

¿Por qué ella no lo detuvo? ¡¿Por qué demonios ella no hizo nada para detenerlo?

Me entraron unas ganas asesinas de poner mis manos encima de ese imbécil.

Ella…se había entregado a otro, ella…. ¿ya no me amaba?

Me dolió tanto ese pensamiento que tuve que desterrarlo antes de que destruyera mi mente…

Pero era mi culpa, todo esto sucedió porque yo, la deje, si yo nunca me hubiese ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Sollozos llenaron mi garganta, odiaba no poder llorar, quería desahogarme como se debe, deseaba derramar lágrimas para poder olvidar mi agonía, deseaba…volver con Bella

Cerré mis ojos y recordé el día en el que la conocí…

Su hermosa cabellera caoba se distinguía entre el resto de estudiantes, aun recuerdo la sensación de calidez que sentí a ver sus ojos cafés…

La primera vez que la toque esa sensación electrizante que fluyo libremente por mi cuerpo…

Nuestro primer beso…el baile…

Todos estos eran mis recuerdos más apreciados en todo el mundo, el tiempo que pase junto a ella hacía que por un momento olvidara que soy vampiro y me sintiera como humano, un humano que podía ser feliz con Bella a su lado…

Volví a suspirar.

Pero ya todo estaba más que perdido, Bella había dejado que alguien más cautivara su corazón sin que yo pudiera mover ni un musculo para detenerlo…

¿Ya no había esperanza para mí? **(N.A/ puedo jurar que derrame unas lagrimas al escribir esto :'( )**

Pero…

Ella no sabía del compromiso de "su novio"…

Sonreí, sí, si había esperanza, al menos tenía un chance par hablar con ella, tenía que explicarle el porqué la deje, y además comentarle algunos datos que no sabía de William…

Ahora el único problema era como obtener un momento para hablar con ella, después de eso, todo se arreglaría.

Camine hasta el lugar donde mi familia y yo nos hospedamos era un hotel pequeño…tan pronto como llegue, tanya salió por la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia mí, fantasee con la idea de escapar…

Ella se acerco y me abrazo, lejos de hacerme sentir bien me hizo sentir peor…

Sus abrazos solo me hacían recordar cuanto añoraba los cálidos abrazos de Bella

-tanya, por favor ¿podrías soltarme?-aunque me estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato no podía dejar de lado mi cortesía

Pero ella no me soltó

-Edward, tu hermana dice que debes estar muy triste…cuanto lo siento-dijo mientras se apretaba mas a mi

Suspire, ella quería hacerse pasar como una chica preocupada por mí, pero yo sabía cuál era su verdadera intención, no por nada leía su mente…

-no es nada tanya, creo que debo entrar…tengo que hablar con Alice

Ella gruño y me soltó claramente enojada, trate de ignorarla sine éxito, porque empezó con su discurso de "Edward no me presta atención" en su mente.

Entre al hotel y subí a la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Pensé en tocar la puerta pero estaba demasiado ansioso.

Alice y Jasper se encontraban sentados en la cama Jasper la miraba a ella y Alice miraba al vacio…la mirada que ponía cuando tenía un visión…

Alex POV

Fue una tarde que lejos de ser encantadora fue una tarde llena de tensión y preocupación…

Ya de noche, Bella se acostó. William y yo nos sentamos en uno de los muebles.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-le pregunte

-no estoy seguro-dijo claramente atormentado-no sé cómo han podido encontrarnos…

-yo tampoco, ¿nos mudaremos?

El negó con la cabeza

-no quiero complicar más la vida de Bella

Asentí.

-¿y qué haremos con los Cullen?-mencione a la familia pero realmente me refería a Edward

El vio hacia donde iba mi pregunta y su rostro se angustio aun más.

-tampoco lo sé, Alex…-dijo a punto de tener un colapso

-tenemos que quedarnos todo el día con ella, William…no debemos separarnos ni un momento.

El asintió, y me sonrió

-gracias Alex, es bueno contar con una amiga como tu-dijo con el corazón en la mano

Amiga…

¡Demonios!

Esa maldita sensación me invadió de nuevo…

Sacudí la cabeza y le devolví la sonrisa…

-siempre me tendrás para ayudarte-dije.

El me abrazo…

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento

-gracias –me susurro al oído, use todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme a sus labios, tenía que ser fuerte…

Me separe de él a duras penas, el se puso de pie.

-buenas noches Alex-dijo antes de encaminarse hacia el cuarto de Bella

-buenas noches-musite

_-¿te desperté?_

_-no, está bien_

_-¿puedo recostarme a tu lado?_

_-no tienes que preguntar…_

_-¿te he dicho que te amo?_

_-muchas veces_

_-nunca me canso de hacerlo…_

¡Grandísima mierda! ¡¿Es que no se cansan de torturarme? Malditos oídos sobrehumanos…

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que algo malo realmente pasara…como por ejemplo que me lanzara sobre William y lo besara hasta que no me quedara aire, y como eso nunca pasaría, lo besaría por siempre…

Casi me reí de mí por ser tan cursi. La calle estaba solitaria, aminar había sido una buena idea, el viento azotaba contra mi rostro y desordenaba mi cabello…

En algún universo paralelo yo me quedaría por William, que suerte tendrá ese copia de ese universo…

Solté una carcajada.

¡Ya estaba enloqueciendo!

Tenía razón esta salida al menos calmaba… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era bastante evidente que estar junto a Will no ayuda mucho a mi salud mental, pero definitivamente alejarme de él sería peor…

Me senté en una banca y abrace mis rodillas con mis brazos, mi situación era más que complicada.

-hola-una voz masculina se escucho detrás de mí…

Me tense… no era un humano…

Gire la cabeza lentamente y vi a un muchacho de unos 20 o más años, que era…absolutamente guapo **(N.A/ fotos en mi perfil)**

-hola-me saludo

-¿Quién eres tú?-dije algo impresionada por su belleza

El tipo de sonrió.

-lo siento, mi nombre es Sebastián… **(N.A/ las que han leído el capitulo anterior saben quién es Sebastián)**

**Ya termine, como verán chicas las dejo en suspenso, otra vez…bueno umm quería pedirles como un gran regalo de navidad (aparte de que me dejen un review) que se pasaran por la historia de una gran amiga mía: "Dhampire cry" ella ahora está con una historia que se llama: "beta proyect" la historia es genial, les pido de corazón que se pasen por allí y opinen si les gusto al historia tanto como a mí, se los agradecería mucho, bueno chicas me despido con un beso y un abrazo, bye las amo… **


	26. metida de pata parte I

_**¡CHICAS! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Sí, estoy publicando en navidad, de hecho he escrito este capítulo hoy en la mañana, y ya solo falta muy poco para que esta historia termine…!qué pena!**_

_**Bueno chicas estoy segura de que este episodio promete mucho. **_

_**Feliz navidad a todos y espero que lo pasen con su familia y amigos, y que sobre todo se sientan en paz y felicidad, y que pienses mucho en sus seres queridos, que yo desde aquí…les envió todas mis bendiciones…**_

Alex POV

-lo siento, mi nombre es Sebastián…

¿Sebastián? ¡Dios hasta su nombre era sexy! ¡Alex! ¿Qué demonios estas pensando? Hasta hace minutos estabas babeando por tu mejor amigo y ahora estabas comiendo con la mirada a un hombre que ni siquiera conoces…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto con una voz muy sexy,

Carraspee antes de responder, de seguro tenia la pinta de una idiota.

-Alexandra-respondí

-Alexandra-repitió-me gusta…

Lo mire quedándome hechizada con sus ojos que tenían una tonalidad algo purpura, lo que me hizo notar…

-¿consumes sangre humana?

El sonrió y frunció el ceño confundido

-¿todos lo hacemos no?-dijo divertido

-yo no-dije algo orgullosa

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces qué consumes?-dijo algo más serio

-animales-respondí

El me miro ceñudo y claramente confundido

-¿Cómo sabes qué consumo sangre humana?

-es fácil-dije- debo suponer que estas usando lentillas azules, por eso tus ojos son de tonalidad purpura, ya que tus ojos son rojos ¿no?

El asintió y luego estallo en risas

-¿Por qué te ríes?-dije indignada

-dime Alexandra…-comenzó- ¿siempre ves el color de los ojos de todos los vampiros que conoces?

Si fuera humana….mi cara estuviera como un tomate

-umm…yo…es decir, tan solo te vi porque…tenia curiosidad…

El sonrió pícaramente

-está bien, te creeré…por ahora –dijo y sentí su fresco aliento rozar mi rostro

Me quede como una tonta hasta que el dijo:

-¿qué hace una dama como tu sola?

-¿Cómo yo?-inquirí

-una dama tan hermosa-respondió sonriendo…

Si no fuera porque tengo algo de orgullo…ya estuviera babeando…

-sí, claro-dije sarcásticamente-cualquier vampiro que conozcas es hermoso

-no me refería a la belleza física Alex ¿puedo llamarte así?-pregunto

-claro, ¿entonces a que te refieres?

-me creerás loco, pero, se que tú tienes un corazón muy puro.

Me volvió a sonreír

-¿y tú?

-¿yo?-dijo confundido

-¿tienes tu un corazón puro?

-no-respondió totalmente serio

-¿por qué?

Suspiro y su mirada viajo años atrás

-he hecho daño a mucha gente-parecía arrepentido.

-¿lo sigues haciendo?-pregunte

-no lo sé, creo no-volvió a sonreír-¿estás preocupada por mi?

-¿porque lo dices?-dijo algo avergonzada

-bueno, estas frunciendo el ceño, ah y estas titubeando

¿Tan obvia era?

Me cruce de brazos como una niña malcriada.

-no, no estoy preocupada, solo me preocupo por mi y por nadie más-refunfuñe

-no es verdad-desmintió-puede que no estés preocupada por mí, pero, como dije tienes una alma pura…

Le sonreí, si que sabía hacer sentir bien a alguien, su voz era como una burbuja en la cual yo podía entrar y…protegerme de todo.

Suspire. Era mi burbuja para huir de William…

-¿cuál es el motivo de tu tristeza?-musito sentándose a mi lado en la banca

-muchas cosas-dije cerrando los ojos

-lo entiendo, todo el mundo tiene problemas

-no creo que haya problemas como los míos-le contradije

El se acerco más a mí, y me tense

-se que apenas me conoces, pero…puedo ayudarte-dijo con voz suave y tierna- tan solo dime como.

Trate de pensar en una respuesta, pero mi mente no respondía…su voz me había hipnotizado

-gracias, pero…estoy bien-mentí algo nerviosa-además ya tengo que irme…me esperan

Con el rabillo del ojo vi que su mirada de entristecía

-¿volveré a verte?-pegunto

-no lo sé-admití

-entonces…

-¿entonces?

-tendré que dejarte un recuerdo mío...

Tomo mi rostro entre sus mano y se acerco, antes de que pudiera analizar la situación sus labios rozaron gentil y suavemente los míos, me deje llevar por las sensaciones y cerré los ojos…

Cuando abrí mis parpados…ya no había nadie…

-adiós…Sebastián.

William POV

-¿Dónde estás Alex?-musite con gesto distraído.

Ya eran más de la media noche y Alex todavía no había vuelto…hubiera ido a buscarla pero, no podía dejar a Bella sola, no después del encuentro que tuvieron con los Cullen.

Una par de tocadas en la puerta, hicieron que mi preocupación de esfume. Fui a abrir la puerta y allí esta ella.

-¿Dónde estabas Alex?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-lo siento, es que perdí la noción del tiempo-se disculpo con la mente en otro lado

-¿te ha pasado algo?-le pregunte. La verdad era que tenía el rostro de alguien que se había encontrado con un fantasma.

No me respondió, su mirada seguía perdida

-¡¿Alex?

-eh ¡¿Qué?-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-¡dios! ¡Casi me dejas sorda!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le dije enojado

-nada, es solo que estoy algo desorientada

-ya lo note-musite

-¡ay! Estas arruinando mi noche William-gruño enfurruñada

-¿tu noche?-le pregunte divertido-¿hay algo que ocultas Alex? ¿Qué has hecho tu estas noche?

-eso no te incumbe-me gruño

No pude evitar sonreír, siempre había considerado a Alex como una niña pequeña, pero ahora…era una bebe

-¡no te rías!-grito

-shhh-le advertí-vas a despertar a Bella

Asintió, y hablo más bajo

-lo que ha pasado o no ha pasado hoy, no es tu problema William

-bien-consentí

-¡odio cuando te metes en mis cosas pareces un maldito!… ¿has dicho que ya?-pregunto confundida

-sí, tienes razón, lo que hallas hecho no me incumbe te dejare tranquila…

Di media vuelta y empecé andar en dirección a la habitación de Bella

-¡espera William!

Ladee la cabeza.

-¿sí?-le pregunte

-mañana después de ir al instituto con Bella, iré a caminar otra vez…

-bien, entonces yo iré a recogerla-le dije

-gracias-murmuro

-de nada-dijo

Asentí y le sonreí entre a la habitación de Bella, ella aun seguía dormida…se veía tan tierna…

Me senté al borde de su cama y acaricie sus cabellos

Ella se removió inquieta, y musito:

-William…

Yo estaba presente hasta cuando ella estaba inconsciente, quizá ella no lo notaba, pero eso me satisfacía demasiado…

-aquí estoy, mi amor-suspire

La amaba, lo demasiado, como para ser egoísta, por eso quería tenerla por siempre a mi lado, y si para cumplir mi egoísta idea tenía que enfrentarme a mil, pues así seria…

Me acurruque contra ella con cuidado de no despertarla, estaría con ella tanto como me quisiera…

Bella POV

Desperté con William acurrucado a i lado, lo abrase aun más, si era posible.

-buenos días, mi amor-dijo acariciando sus labios contra los míos.

-esta es una buena manera de despertar-dije sonriendo contra sus labios

-despertaras a si todos los días si así lo deseas…

-gracias-dije sentándome y estirándome.

-Bella, no es por arruinarte el día, pero, tienes que ir al instituto…

-William…-me queje

-Alex me matara y lo sabes-me advirtió aguantando la risa-es tu primer día, ¿no estás emocionada?

Negué con la cabeza

-sabes-dije-aun podemos convencer a Alex de que esto no es…

-¡si valoras tu vida Swan no hablaras mas del tema!-grito Alex

Suspire, y Will soltó una carcajada, se acerco y beso mi frente.

-bien, como has visto es imposible discutir con Alex-dijo divertido

-bien, supongo que no tengo escapatoria-dije rindiéndome

-ve a alistarte-dijo levantándose también de la cama

Vestirme fue un martirio para mí, pues Alex estuvo metida en el closet probando y probando ropa sin parar…

Cuando al fin nos decidimos por un conjunto, salimos, ella con una sonrisa petulante, yo, con un gesto de resignación.

Era extraño pero presentía que la sonrisa de Alex no se debía tan solo al haberme gana do en la batalla por el poder sobre mi ropa, sino a algo más.

Hasta que lo averigüe…hoy sería un muy, muy largo día…

**Chicas, ya son las 11:23 en mi país, como ven solo faltan minutos para la navidad, este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que me leen y me comentan, este es mi regalo de navidad hacia todas ustedes ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**Ehhh esto es muy importante, ahora es el momento decisivo, chicas si me dejan un comentario (que sería un buen regalo de navidad) quiero que al final de su comentario, digan con quien se queda Bella, esta vez que sea definitorio que al final de la semana contare los votos y en ello me basare para darle un final al fic que a todas ustedes les agrade, me despido con un beso y un abrazo para todas ustedes ¡LAS AMO!**


	27. metida de pata parte II

_**(Suspiro) sí, ya he decidido con quien se quedara Bella, esto es más que difícil, tomando en cuenta de que me he enamorado de William y adoro con todo mi corazón a Edward, no me queda otra…esta historia tiene que tener un final…**_

_**Bien, bien, basta de depresión, ehhh ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Sí, estoy publicando en año nuevo, lo hice en navidad y ahora en año nuevo, creo que ya hable demasiado, ahora solo las dejo para que lean tranquilas…**_

Alex POV

Yeah, yeah*  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah

Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before

I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I like to get to know you a little bit more

[Chorus]  
I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Yeah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah

How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time

[Chorus x2]  
I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
Find yourself, because I can't find you  
are yourself, who are you?

Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

So you go and make it happen  
Do your best just keep on laughing  
I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day

[Chorus]  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day.

Parecía que todo el mundo compartía mi humor, hasta la radio se puso en mi favor…

Sí, y todo gracias a Sebastián…

Roce mis labios con un dedo, disfrutando de los dulces recuerdos…

-¡Alex!-chillo Bella

-¡¿Qué?-dije sobresaltada

-¡mira a la carretera cuando conduces!

Sí, así terminaron mis satisfactorios recuerdos

-cálmate Bella, se bien lo que hago

-si muero estrellada contra un árbol, te juro que reviviré y te matare Alex…

Solté una carcajada.

-está bien, está bien, mirare la carretera…-concedí de mala gana

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio, rodee los ojos

La vi con el rabillo del ojo para no quitar mi vista de la carretera, no quería que le griterío comenzara de nuevo…

Bella miraba por la ventana de manera distraída y nostálgica, no entendía el porqué su comportamiento.

-¿estás bien, Bella?-le pregunte con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

Ella pareció sobresaltarse pero fingió una sonrisa.

-estoy bien, es solo que tengo la ligera sensación de haber pasado por esto antes-dijo aun ausente

-umm, supongo que no es el primer instituto que pisas…

-no, es que hace un año yo estaba en esta misma situación, entrando a un nuevo instituto, ser la nueva…no es lo mío

Sonreí tratando de darle ánimo.

-esta vez no estás sola-le confié

-es verdad-asintió- pero, es difícil adaptarme aun lugar nuevo

Bufe.

-¿Qué?-me dijo confundida

-umm, pues déjame ver… hay una vampira persiguiéndote, tu ex novio anda tras tus pasos y según me comento Will casi te han matado en el pasado, después de pasar por eso, ¿Cómo puedes temerle a un grupo de estudiantes inofensivos?

-no les temo-dijo enfurruñada

-pues eso no parece-le dije tratando de hacerla rabiar

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

-¡Alex basta!-grito frustrada

Comencé a reír a su costa

-está bien, además ya hemos llegado-dije estacionando el auto de Will un lindo convertible plateado, que compro cuando supo que no podían traer de forks a su convertible azul.

El aparcamiento de la secundaria comenzó a llenarse lentamente, mientras yo buscaba un buen lugar para que el "perfecto" auto de Will no se estropeara.

-ok, Bella bajemos-dije entusiasmada

-¿tengo opción?-dijo adolorida

Negué con la cabeza disimulando mi sonrisa

-entonces, bajemos…-dijo resignada

-¡vamos!-dije-no será tan malo, además estaré contigo todo el tiempo...

-eso es lo que me preocupa-mascullo

Me lleve una mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendida

-Bella, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?-dije fingiendo sollozar

-Alex, no m estas engañando-dijo rodando los ojos

-bien-dije poniéndome seria-vamos, ya hay que dejarnos de tonterías

-mira quien lo dice-mascullo

-¡ya basta! Tu mal humor, me pone de mal humor-dije antes de bajar del auto-vamos niña. Baja de una buena vez

Ella gruño, pero bajo del auto, sonreí.

-así me gusta, ahora vamos, según revise, nuestra primera clase es de…historia-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Por qué estas tan contenta?-pregunto Bella enfurruñada

-es que me va a gustar poder pelear con el maestro de historia-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-¿pelear?-dijo remplazando su gesto enojado con uno de duda. ¡Eureka!

-claro, sabes que no siempre los maestros tiene razón en cuanto a los hechos históricos que han sucedido, y yo sí, porque he estado presente en muchos de ellos-dije sonriendo

-ya veo-dijo sonriendo

-vámonos ya, Bella, no quiero perderme esa clase…

Bella POV

Dos nuevas alumnas en una nueva escuela, era obvio que Alex no pasaría desapercibida desde que bajamos del auto los alumnos del: college, Châtillon sur Indre, si es que así se pronuncia, comenzaron lanzarle miradas muy coquetas a Alex, ella les correspondía a algunas sonrisas, causando en algunos miradas más interesadas, rodee los ojos, ya la veía como la porrista a la que todo el mundo amaba y envidiaba, eso al menos la alejaría de mi ¿no?

Me estremecí al pensar en que tal vez ella quisiera arrastrarme con ella al equipo de las "cheerleaders", no. Alex no sería capaz de eso ¿no?

-¡Bella!-grito Alex-¿estás viva aun?

-eh, sí, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte confundida

-parecías muerta-dijo con el ceño fruncido-a veces me pregunto qué pasa por tu mente, Bella…

-no creo que te lo imagines-dije sonriendo

Entramos a la primera clase el profesor: Gabriel Bidaux, nos presento frente a todos, el saludo de Alex, fue confiado y agradable y el mío…ni siquiera quiero pensar en las tonterías que dije…

La clase paso de manera tranquila, ignorando el acento francés del maestro, me costó mucho entender lo que decía, necesita clases de francés urgente…

En la cafetería, muchas personas-muchachos-nos ofrecieron a mí y a Alex sentarnos en sus mesas, Alex acepto una de las invitaciones, yo solo la seguí en silencio.

Nos sentamos en aquella mesa y comenzó la aburrida presentación del grupo…

Terminamos conociendo a: Audrina, Estefano, Georgiana, Julián, y otros tres más, cuyos nombres no recuerdo…

Almorzamos charlando de muchas cosas, sí, almorzamos, aguante la risa al ver que Alex ingería los alimentos que había comprado, su rostro demostraba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para engullirlas.

El tal Estefano no dejaba de lanzarle miradas insinuantes a Alex, pero ella las ignoraba olímpicamente, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella estaba sola, no tenía ningún inconveniente con iniciar una relación, además Estefano no era feo o desagradable, realmente no entendía su posición.

Seguimos con las clases de manera normal, en mi clase de literatura-la única que no compartía con Alex- conocí a un muchacho llamado Franco, fue muy amable conmigo, me recordaba un poco a Mike Newton y su comportamiento mi primer día de clases, trate de no pensar al otro muchacho que conocí en forks…

Me volví a reencontrar con Alex en la clase de trigonometría, ella destilaba amor y felicidad, esto ya me estaba hartando, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? nunca la había visto tan entusiasta…

Trate de ocuparme de mis asuntos antes de terminar explotando y arrasar con todo a mi paso…

Alex se colgó de mi brazo al cuando nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento, el tale Stefano aun le dedicaba sonrisitas entusiastas y ella se hacia la tonta, decidí no indagar en el tema, de seguro tendría sus razones para ignorarlo…

Llegamos a donde estaba estacionado el auto de Will y ella se detuvo

-Bella tú te irás sola-anuncio

-¿Por qué?-inquirí

-es que tengo que salir…-dijo nerviosa

-¿adonde, si se puede saber?-dije insinuante

-eso no te lo puedo decir, además allá esta Will te está esperando-iré a hablar con el…

Antes de objetar algo ella comenzó a andar, donde efectivamente estaba William de pie…

Supuse que lo que Alex le quería decir a Will era algo privado puesto que no me pidió que la acompañara…

Decidí que esperarlos afuera del auto, de todos modos ¿qué de malo podía pasar?

Alex POV

Sebastián…

Sebastián…

Sebastián…

William…

¿William?

Era oficial, mientras tenga esta obsesión con mi mejor amigo no podre enamorarme de alguien más, esa era la condena que yo misma había creado…que patética.

¿Qué haría? Es decir, yo amaba a Will pero, Sebastián era…especial, en tan solo un día, ya era mi dueño…

Tenía que sacar a William de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, pero… ¿Cómo?

Alejarme no era una opción, es decir, alejándome tan solo me haría extrañarlo y por ende amarlo más…

Durante una fracción de segundo recordé una película que vi, la cual graciosamente no recordaba el titulo, en fin, en dicha película había un muchacha que no sabía con quien de sus dos amores quedarse, ella sabiamente, decidió que utilizaría la película la "Bella durmiente como inspiración" en otras palabras se quedaría con el muchacho con el que vea chispas cuando lo bese…

Yo ya había besado a Sebastián, pero… ¿a William?

No, jamás lo haría, ¡era un plan suicida!

Pero, ¿y si era mi única opción?

Digo, ya no tendría otra oportunidad para aclarar mis sentimientos…

¡Sí! Claro que lo haría

¿Y Bella?-dijo una vocecita desde lo profundo de mi mente

Bueno, ella no tenía que verlo necesariamente ¿no? Sí, eso era ella no vería nada, y estaba más que segura de que ni Will ni yo se lo diríamos seria nuestro secreto…

Espere hasta que fuera la hora de salida para llevar a cabo mi plan…

Le pedí a Bella que me esperara a Will y a mí en el aparcamiento, William me estaba esperando un poco más lejos, me acerque a él lo más rápido de pude-humanamente hablando- y le dije:

-Will sabes que tú tendrás que levarte a Bella-le avise, tratando de empezar la conversación bien.

-sí, pero aun no me has dicho el porqué tanta prisa, Alex-dijo sonriendo-o es que ¿hay algún novio o algo así?

No dije nada, si tan solo supiera…

-bueno, está bien, no me meteré en tus asuntos-dijo pensando quizá que estaba enojada

-no es eso, Will-le dije, empezando a sentir el nerviosismo por l que estaba a punto de hacer…

-no comprendo, ¿a qué te refieres?-inquirió

-es solo que yo…

-¿tu?...-insinuó

-esto es complicado-dije antes de lanzarme a sus labios…

_**(N/a. dios esta escena se me hizo difícil de escribir)**_

Bella POV

La duda y curiosidad estaban matándome de que estarían hablando Alex y Will…

Sabía que no era bueno ir a ver pero… ¿Qué malo podía pasar?

Avance de manera cuidadosa para ir a ver…

-no…-lo que salió de mis labios no era un lamento de sorpresa era un quejido de dolor…

Alex y William besándose…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No iba a quedarme a ver eso, no…

Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, y no tropecé con anda, gracias al cielo…

-¡Bella!-la voz de William se me hacia extraña, me sentía traicionada por esa voz…

-¡Bella espera!-podía ver que no pida correr a velocidad vampira, estábamos rodeados de mucha gente…

Sabía que me alcanzaría y eso me enojaba…

De manera profética un volvo plateado apareció a unos metros delante mío, con la puerta abierta

¿Acaso era?..

¡Que importaba!

Corrí hacia el auto, con Will gritando que no lo hiciera a mis espaldas, subí al auto y sí, era el…

_**Chica ya termine espero que les guste, mi regalo de año nuevo, ahh me olvidaba, por favor, repito, por favor, pasense por el perfil de mi buena amiga-excelente escritora también-dhampire cry, no lo lamentaran háganlo y lean su historia beta proyect, que eta siendo muy bien recibida las amo, muchas gracias!**_


	28. ¿una alianza?

_**(Ok esto es duro) chicas supongo que muchas disfrutan sus días de libertad y alegría, yo no…**_

_**¿Razón? Es fácil tiene 11 letras: U-N-I-V-E-R-S-I-D-A-D, esa es mi pesadilla…**_

_**Como explicarlo, ehhh ¡sí! No quiero crecer… es la razón más obvia, odio tener que madurar y esto es asfixiante, para i, he decidido, que voy a dejar fanfiction, sin embargo esto no quiere decir que voy a borrar mi perfil y mi historia, no, no lo voy a hacer…**_

_**Hace unos cuantos días, fui a visitar a una prima mía de 14 años, cuando llegue ella estaba con una amiga de su misma edad, me senté a charlar con su amiga y bueno ¿Qué creen? También le gusta crespúsculo, entonces yo comencé a platicar más con ella y ella me comento que tenía un cuaderno donde escribía historias de basadas en sus experiencias y las adaptaba a los personajes de crepúsculo, yo pensé: ¡Eureka! Y sí, le voy a dejar todo a ella, es obvio que voy a terminar la historia que yo empecé (con ayuda de ella también), pero ella se va a hacer cargo de crear cuanto ella desee, espero que comprendan mi situación ya de por sí muy difícil y tengo que decirles que haber entrado a esta página y el conocerlas a todas ustedes ha sido la experiencia más hermosa de toda mi vida…**_

_**Bien, ya explicado todo, les presento otro episodio, y nos vemos, pronto chicas… (Este episodio lo ha escrito mi linda amiga, que por cierto se llama yacky)**_

Bella POV

Mi senté en el auto y cerré la puerta.

-¡arranca!-le grite a mi perpetuo salvador, al ver que William estaba muy cerca de nosotros

El acelero en silencio y nos alejamos poco a poco de mi corazón, si de mi corazón, porque yo había dejado mi corazón con William y de alguna manera…no lo quería de vuelta…

No lo mire, me dedique a echar un vistazo por la venta, sin ver anda en realidad…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Se repetía mi mente una y otra vez… seguí soltando unas cuantas lagrimas durante el trayecto, sin saber en realidad hacia donde iba, el no menciona nada, después de un momento deje de llorar y el emitió un claro suspiro, casi sonreí, no había dejado de llorar porque me había calmado, había dejado de llorar porque ya no tenía lagrimas, literalmente, se habían secado...

Me sentía morir, quizá no como cuando Edward me dejo, ahora era un dolor más concentrado, la herida que había en mi pecho, increíblemente había incrementado mil veces su tamaño y por consiguiente su dolor también creció…

A pesar de tener los ojos secos, solloce con todas mis fuerzas el agujero en mí interior, se cobro todo el tiempo que me olvide de él, azotándome con un dolor agudo y agonizante, me estremecí y me envolví el vientre con las manos en un intento de calmar el dolor.

-¿estás bien?-el oír su voz por primera vez después de tanto tiempo no fue tan horrible como pensé, de hecho no sentí nada al oír su voz, el dolor me hacia ajena a cualquier cosa que pasara a mi alrededor…

-si-asentí despacio aun sufriendo mucho.

No sé cómo diablos sucedió, pero, me encontré acunada entre sus brazos, es más, había detenido el auto, me estrujo con sus brazos muy fuerte, no me separe de él, pero tampoco respondí a su efusividad, estaba demasiado desorientada como para mostrar una reacción normal.

-no sabes cuánto desee hacer esto antes-suspiro contra mi oreja

No entendía el motivo de sus palabras, por lo que no respondí, es decir, el tan me había dejado porque ya no me amaba, si el ya no me amaba, ¿Por qué demonios decía que deseaba abrasarme?

Seguimos así unos minutos más, a pesar de que de alguna manera su roce me reconfortaba, aun sentía el dolor…

Dolor… sí, había recordado el maldito dolor, me sentía peor que antes, solloce dándole paso al sufrimiento el sufrimiento de un engaño…

Edward POV

Llegue justo al lugar al cual Alice me indico que sucedería su visión, justo afuera del instituto al que Bella asistía, sabía que lo iba a suceder, William estaba demasiado "distraído" como para tomarse la molestia de bloquearnos, ese imbécil era de lo peor…

El plan era simple, yo me quedaría a unos metros de donde iba a suceder "la visión" y estacione mi volvo delicadamente en una parte donde se podía apreciar todo "el espectáculo"

Todo pasó muy rápido, igual que en la visión de Alice, de un momento a otro, esa tal Alexandra le planto un beso a William y tristemente y para William y felizmente para mi, ella los vio…

Corrió por las calles ya con algunas lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas con William detrás de ella, no me sorprendió que no notara mi presencia, de hecho el estaba demasiado angustiado como para tomar otra cosa en cuanta que no fuera Bella.

Abrí una puerta del auto esperando que Bella entrara, tal y como sucedió en Port Ángeles, hace ya mucho tiempo, aunque claro, ahora ella no huía de maleantes ahora ella huía de un traidor…

Tal y como esperaba-rogaba-Bella subió al volvo no sin cierta vacilación al verme, sin embargo, subió y se sentó…escuchamos a William gritar el nombre de Bella, y pude ver en sus ojos que ella estaba más que aterrada

-¡arranca!-exclamo totalmente fuera de sí, ella me miro con los ojos llenos de pánico y dolor…

Le hice caso sin dudar y arranque el auto, nos quedamos en silencio mientras conducía hacia el lugar donde todos nos hospedábamos, tenía muchas ganas de decirle todo que lo que mi garganta aclamaba por dejar salir, pero sabía que no era el momento…

Ella seguía llorando y sollozando, quise abrazarla, y calmarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero temía herirla al hacer eso…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y ella comenzó a calmarse, los sollozos bajaron a un nivel menos audible y sus lágrimas desaparecieron por completo

Dio un suspiro de alivio, ella me miro con el rabillo del ojo y pude jurar de que la vi casi sonriendo. Estuve a punto de sonreírle también cuando vi que los sollozos volvieron a resonar desde el fondo de su garganta, pero esta vez, fueron más difíciles de escuchar, cada quejido que ella soltaba me hacia estremecer de dolor era como si…su dolor fuera mi dolor.

Me debatía entre abrazarla o no, sentía una extraña desesperación por tenerla entre mis brazos, pero, tenía que estar seguro de que ella me recibiría bien…

-¿estás bien?-le susurre ocultando mi ansiedad

-si-dijo con una voz pastosa y quebrada, me volví a estremecer, su dolor y sufrimiento me afectaba de la peor manera.

Quería que ella se sintiera bien, quería sentirme bien…

Sin analizar mis actos a velocidad vampírica la acune entre mis brazos…

¡Por dios! Amaba su calor, y su suavidad…

La apreté mas contra mí, sin obtener respuesta de ella, no me importo mi egoísta cuerpo estaba más que reconfortado con la sensación del calor, era sentirse vivo, no literalmente, pero me sentía vivo…

-no sabes cuánto desee hacer esto antes-suspire contra su oreja, no mentía, desde que ella subió a mi auto quería abrazarla, besarla, y todas las cosas que antes había hecho con ella…

Pude ver algo de confusión en su mirada ¿es que no me creía? Estuve a punto de preguntarle cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, de mala gana lo vi, era un mensaje de texto…

_**Sé que en este instante estas con Bella, pero también debo recordarte de que William debe estar buscándolos, no quiero arruinar tu ilusión, pero ¡DATE PRISA!**_

_**Un beso, Alice.**_

Gire los ojos, Alice, pero esta vez el duende tenía razón, William debería estar buscando a Bella, y era algo que tenía que evitar a toda costa.

Con un suspiro me separe totalmente de Bella aunque claro, entrelace mi manos a la de ella, quería mantener el calor que había experimentado minutos antes de que Alice me molestara…

Conduje hasta nuestra "casa" y estacione lentamente, pude ver que Alice nos esperaba en la puerta junto con Esme y… ¿tanya?

Sí, era ella, conocía esa clase de pensamientos totalmente estúpidos, aunque claro, ahora ya no eran tontos, sino asesinos, me imaginaba que ella ya sabía lo de Bella.

Me gire lentamente hacia mi Bella sin soltar aun su mano, miraba con gesto ausente la ventana.

-¿bajamos?-le dije sacándola ligeramente de su trance.

Ella parpadeo y se volvió hacia mí.

-claro-dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Su forma de comportarse era martirizante e inquietante. Me dolía en el corazón toda su frialdad, pero no podía culparla después de haberla dejado ella tenía todo el derecho de ser así conmigo…

Bajamos del auto lentamente, Bella miro al piso claramente contrariada.

Alice se materializo de la nada y abrazo a Bella, Bella le devolvió el abrazo sin emoción en su semblante, aun podía ver que las lagrimas no habían abandonado su rostro…

Esme acudió a imitar el acto de Alice acunando a Bella en sus brazos y susurrándole algo en el oído que no logre captar, pero con lo que Bella sollozo aun más.

Tanya no dijo nada, tan solo se dedico a fruncir el ceño, evite con mucho gusto leer sus pensamientos…

Alice tomo de un brazo a Bella y Esme del otro llevándola hasta dentro del hotel, subimos hasta la suite que teníamos y nos adentramos a la sala, Esme y Alice no se separaban de Bella se sentaron y no dejaron de mirarla con ojos de "comprendemos por lo que estas pasando" no paso mucho tiempo en el cual el resto de la familia llego-Emment, Jasper y Carlisle, habían salido a cazar- todos sonrieron y saludaron a Bella, todos estaba felices de verla…

Por más que intentamos no pudimos hablar con Bella sobre nada, cada vez que intentábamos sacarle alguna palabra volvía a su rostro una agonía que ella trataba de disimular sin mucho éxito….

Esme trataba de disuadirla para que coma algo pero ella alegaba que no tenía hambre, en ese aspecto, Bella seguía siendo terca.

-¿en que habitación se quedara?-inquirió Esme preocupada

-en la mía-decidí de forma mecánica.

Todos me miraron como si me hubiese salido otro pie, todos, excepto Bella, que parecía ajena a lo que sucedía en este mundo.

Alice me miro con escepticismo.

-Edward, no seas bobo, tenemos que dejar que Bella decida-argumento, cruzándose de brazos.

Dio un suspiro impaciente y asentí. Alice se acerco de la manera más dulce a Bella que seguía sentada en el sillón sin cambiar de posición, parecía una estatua…sin vida.

-¿Dónde deseas quedarte Bella?-le dijo de manera cálida y suave

Bella ni siquiera la miro cuando contesto, esta situación me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-no lo sé, Alice, me quedare donde ustedes decidan-dijo con la misma monotonía con la que hablaba.

Tenía que aprovechar la situación.

-entonces te quedaras en la mía-dije antes de que alguien pronuncie alguna frase.

-¡Edward!-se quejo tanya, que por cierto ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba en la sala…

Bella se encogió de hombros, eso lo tomare como un si…

-Edward…-me rezongo Esme, la ignore-Edward, Bella todavía no ha aceptado.

Mire a Bella esperando su respuesta.

-bien-fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios, ni siquiera podía distinguir si estaba consciente de lo que había dicho.

Sonreí triunfante, y le dirigí una mirada arrogante a Alice que me fulminaba con la mirada, aunque no lo hacía tanto como tanya que me miraba a mí y a Bella como si fuera un toro que viera rojo…

Esme meneo la cabeza al igual que Carlisle, Emment sonrió, al parecer acababa de ocurrírsele algo "macabro" mientras que Jasper trataba de controlar a su esposa.

Se oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Era Rosalie. Ella había ido a comprar algunas cosas que Esme le había pedido.

Que cuando vio a Bella puso cara de "¿qué demonios?", fulmino con la mirada a Bella, mientras pensaba:

_¿Cómo se atreve a venir después de todo lo que nos ha hecho?_

Antes de que intente acercarme a ella para decirle el porqué Bella estaba aquí ella se acerco fieramente a Bella totalmente decidida a encararla.

Bella la vio y le susurro tímidamente.

-hola Rosalie-lo dijo con tal tono de voz que dejo a rose helada, era obvio que hasta Rosalie se había dado cuenta de que Bella estaba sufriendo, quizá más que sufrir, ella agonizaba…

-hola-respondió secamente pero realmente confundida, su mente estaba igual de distorsionada era todo un caos.

Emment intervino como siempre a su estilo…

-¿Por qué quieres que Bella se quede en tu habitación Edward?-dijo con sorna-debo recordarte de que tenemos un oído demasiado agudo como para que tu y ella hagan "cosas indebidas"

Alice le pego en la cabeza, y todos llevamos nuestra atención a Bella que ´parecía no haber escuchado lo que había dicho el imbécil de Emment, que era casi imposible porque el prácticamente lo había gritado.

Sin embargo su estúpida pregunta no me enfado, más bien me hizo recordar algo que por mi salud mental no debía recordar…

Bella y William se habían acostado.

Bufe, y me acerque a golpear a Emment todavía más fuerte que Alice.

-¡ey!-reclamo Emment enojado

Rodee los ojos mientras me trataba de controlar.

Ya se había hecho de noche sin darnos cuenta y Alice empujo a mi habitación a Bella que seguía pareciendo una estatua.

Suspire, Bella se acostó en la cama después de que Alice le prestara una pijama de color azul que le sentaba muy bien. Bella cerró los ojos y yo me senté al borde de la cama, a su lado.

No sin antes dudar pase mis manos por sus cabellos acariciándole, ella no se removió ni protesto, sonreí y seguí con mis caricias, al rato ella se quedo dormida, bese su frente antes de salir a la sala, que extrañamente estaba vacía, a excepción de Esme, que estaba sentada en uno de los muebles, cuando me vio sonrió con tristeza y me indico con un gesto que me sentara a su lado.

-¿Cómo llevas todo esto, Edward?-pregunto ella cálidamente.

-bien-le conteste con sinceridad-estoy feliz de que Bella este aquí...

Ella suspiro y me miro con expresión torturada

-hijo...-comenzó-ambos sabemos que Bella no está aquí por ti…

No respondí y ella prosiguió.

-Bella esta aquí porque está dolida de que William la hirió, no quiero que sufras Edward, y por eso te ruego que no te hagas falsas ilusiones con Bella, el único que sufrirá eres tú…

-no-susurre mas para mí que para ella.

-lo sé, Edward, la amas, pero…esto no es bueno para ti, no deseo que seas desdichado, hijo, ten en cuenta lo que te dicho-dijo antes de levantarse y darme un beso en la mejilla, la observe irse.

Me levante del mueble y fui a mi habitación, odiaba que Esme tuviera razón, me dolió el alma al ver que Bella sollozaba en sus sueños, una palabra basto para que supiera el porqué de su llanto…

-William-murmuro dormida.

Sofía POV

Maldita soledad, sí, porque estaba en Francia y no concia a nadie demonios, buscar a William era un infierno total peor valía la pena, olí un olor a vampiro y me tense, voltee hacia la parte de sur del bosque en el que estaba había una mujer parada justo en mi dirección de cabellos rojizos y una cara fría y calculadora

-hola-susurro.

-¿quién eres?-le dije sin ser cortes

-puedo decirte que mi nombre es Victoria, y se a quien buscas es más, yo puedo ayudarte…

Adoro hacer amigos…-pensé con maldad-

_**Ohhh chicas adoro este capítulo, ¿a que esta chica escribe bien no? Créanme esta era su prueba y ella saco un veinte bien seguro, espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como lo disfrute yo, dejen un review por favor, esta vez yo no he escrito nada, ella fue la de todas las ideas, y por eso, le dejo mi pagina sin más que decir, y creo que será la última vez que yo diga esto….las amo…**_


	29. el perdón

_**Bien chicas disculpen por ser una odiosa que no publica nunca es solo que es difícil publicar ya que hace unos días mi tía falleció y la verdad estoy un poco mal, le pedí a yacky que me dejara escribir este episodio a mí, y ella me pidió que no borre la historia, no lo voy a hacer, pero espero que me puedan disculpar por toda la tardanza, ahora sí, la historia tomara un rumbo muy distinto al planeado, que espero que les guste.**_

Sofía POV

-¿así que tu también andas tras la humana?-dije acariciando mi barbilla.

-sí, y por lo que veo ambas sentimos en mismo antagonismo hacia ella ¿Qué te hizo a ti?-inquirió la pelirroja.

-es muy vergonzoso admitirlo-bromee- me quito algo que era mío…

El tal Laurent escuchaba la conversación con gesto ansioso cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que quería salir corriendo de aquí, me pregunte que tendría que ver en esto.

-¿Qué te hizo a ti?-le dije rudamente a Victoria, en teoría no sabía nada de esta vampira y lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarle quien mandaba.

-por su culpa mataron a mi compañero-susurro exhibiendo sus dientes en una mueca de odio.

-parece que esa mosquita muerta nos ha hecho la vida cuadritos-dije

-así parece-reconoció-pero yo tendré mi venganza…

-no, no tendrás tu venganza-ella e miro confundida y yo sonreí-_tendremos_ nuestra venganza…

Ella sonrió con complicidad mientras que laurente nos miraba con miedo y algo de reprobación.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto ella

-mi plan-enfatice-era cortarle la circulación en cuanto la viera, pero creo que tu también tenias un plan.

-de hecho si-admitió-lo de cortarle la circulación es difícil, sobre todo si ella tienen una sarta de vampiros protegiéndola, ya no solo ahora ya no 7 se aumentaron dos más por lo que tengo entendido.

-por William y Alexandra no te preocupes, por los otro 7, pues creo que de ellos si debemos tener cuidado.

-pero esa tal Alexandra puede inmovilizarnos-se quejo

-solo uno por vez, si somos más de dos podremos con ella-dije triunfante.

-tengo otro plan-dijo con los ojos centellantes

-soy toda oídos-dije sonriente.

-¿has oído hablar de neófitos?

William POV

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-explote

-William, yo…déjame explicarte…-balbuceo Alex

-¡no! Has arruinado todo ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Ella me miro encolerizada, jamás le había hablado a Alex así, y me dolía, pero el hecho de que haya herido a Bella hacia que mi visión se volviera roja.

-¡cálmate!-grito desesperada-tengo una…explicación.

-¡pues quiero oírla!

-bien, bueno como sabrás yo…bueno yo…

-Alex…

-¡me gustas! ¿Ok?-dijo jadeante-pero ese ya no es un problema digamos que…ya no me gustas como antes me gustabas ¿puedes entender?

-no comprendo, me besas y luego dices que no te gusto-dije-¿qué demonios significa eso?

-bueno, lo del beso era…una prueba, la verdad es que bueno, hay alguien que me gusta y yo…tenía que saber realmente a quien quería.

-¿y Bella qué?-desafié

-no era consciente de que nos estaba viendo-se defendió- además, ya todo se va a poner bien, tu no me gustas, ahora lo sé.

-bien-repetí- ¡¿Cómo puede estar bien si se ha ido con Cullen?

Ella corrió hacia mí y me abofeteo, no me dolió pero me calmo un poco

-gracias-suspire-tenía que calmarme

-lo sé-dije ella seria-¿Qué haremos?

-buscarla-respondí rápidamente-y cuando la encontremos hay que aclarar todo este lio.

-lo siento, esto es mi culpa

-al menos estoy aliviado de que yo no te guste.

-sí, para mí también es un alivio

-¿Quién es el muchacho que te gusta?-le pregunte curioso

-alguien, cuando todo esto se aclare te lo presentare-dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué crees que haga Bella ahora?-inquirí

-debe estar pensando en ti, ella te ama Will, solo está enojada.

-eso espero

-vamos Will, solo ten fe ¿sí?

Asentí, por Bella yo sería cualquier cosa.

Edward POV

Me acerque a Bella y la sacudí lentamente, la despertaba porque parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Ella abrió los ojos y examino las cosas a su alrededor.

-¿estás bien?-le dije acariciando su frente.

-si-dijo adormilada-¿Dónde estoy Edward?

-en mi habitación-le dije acariciando su cabello

-ya, gracias-dijo de pronto.

-¿porque?-dije dije curioso

-por traerme contigo…

Vi en sus ojos algunas lágrimas asomarse y me dolió en lo más profundo del alma.

-no llores-rogué-estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar.

-tú me dejaras-sollozo- te irás y todo volverá a estar como antes…

-no Bella-tome su rostro entre mis manos-jamás me volveré a ir lo juro.

Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Bella-empecé-yo te deje porque quería que fueras humana…

No dijo nada, así que continúe.

-por las visiones de Alice sabia que te convertirías en vampiro, y yo…no quería que fueras un monstruo.

Suspire y luego dije con voz suplicante.

-Bella perdóname, te deje, pero te deje porque te amaba, debes de creerme, Bella.

Siguió sin decir nada, tan solo oía su respiración y sus latidos de corazón que poco a poco iba acelerándose.

-dime algo, por favor-rogué al borde de un colapso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-dijo algo enojada-¿querías que me quedara esperándote hasta que tú te dignaras a aparecer?

Me dejo helado su respuesta.

-Bella yo…

-Alice estuvo viendo mi futuro todo este tiempo ¿no?-pregunto pensativa

-sí.

-¿también vio todo por lo que yo pase? ¿Pudo ver el dolor que sentí?

-si…-dije apenado

-allí está tu respuesta, tu viste todo lo que yo iba a sufrir, y aun así no regresaste, viste como yo agonizaba de dolor y aun así seguiste con tu "noble sacrificio"... tu no me amas-concluyo

-¡Bella!-exclame no había nadie en la casa, todos se habían marchado, por eso no me importaba gritar-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Crees acaso que disfrute el verte sufrir? Te amo, Bella, te amo más de lo que imaginas y hagas lo que hagas eso nunca va a cambiar.

-pero…-podía ver que los argumentos se le acababan aproveche que su intención parecía flaquear…

Toque sus dulces labios con los míos…

Ella no aprecia distante ni fría, sus labios comenzaron a moverse en sincronización con los míos, adoraba esa sensación.

Mis manos se apoderaron de su cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus suaves manos alrededor de mi cuello. Nuestras lenguas emprendieron una danza sincronizada y muy dulce, mis manos inquietas recorrieron sus costados de manera frenética mientras ella las pocas veces que sus labios estaban libres susurraba mi nombre.

El beso se profundizo aun más y antes de darnos cuenta yo estaba recostado en la cama con ella debajo de mí.

No dejábamos de besarnos y a pesar de que ella tenía que respirar mis labios buscaban otro parte de su cuerpo que besar.

Cuanto había esperado por esto…amaba el tenerla entre mis brazos, el poder besarla, acariciarla, ella era…mía.

Mis manos se movían avariciosas por su cara, mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello,

Vi una repentina resolución es sus ojos chocolate y sus manos soltaron mi cabello. Tuve miedo de que se estuviera echando atrás, pero me equivocaba.

Sus manos bajaron hacia mi pecho y lentamente empezó a soltar uno a uno los botones de mi camisa.

Solté un gemido en su boca, pero no al detuve, le daría Bella todo lo que quería, le entregaría todo de mi…

Cuando mi camisa termino en el suelo la levante y la coloque sobre mí. Le ayude a quitarse la camiseta lo que solo la dejaba con un sujetador rojo, gemí y ella se lanzo de nuevo a mis labios.

Bella no era así, pro no me importaba ella seguía teniendo el rostro de la mujer de la que me enamore, nada podía cambiar eso.

Sin soltar el beso sus manos llegaron al broche de mis jeans y los soltó de un solo tirón, hice lo mismo con su pantalón de pijama. Con una de sus manos me bajo los pantalones y yo no paraba de besarla.

En unos cuentos minutos ambos quedamos sin anda con que cubrirnos, acaricie cada superficie de su cuerpo antes de entrar en ella. No le dolió lo cual me alivio y dolió a la vez, intente no prestar atención a mis pensamientos atormentados sobre el hecho de que ella se había entregado a alguien más.

Empezamos un vaivén de caderas en el cual cada embestida aumentaba de intensidad dándonos un placer inimaginable a ambos.

Terminamos con ella recostada y acurrucada en mi pecho, y yo acariciando su rostro y cabellos, me sentía feliz después de mucho tiempo podía sonreír sin sentir dolor…

_**Aquí está el capitulo chicas, disculpen por no publicar ayer pero ff se puso en mi contra, lo siento espero que puedan entenderme y gracias por toda la espera, de hecho no merezco ningún review pero les agradecería que por lo menos leyeran esto…**_


	30. engañando

_**¡Hola chicas! Soy guianella, este capítulo lo escribió yacky, pero hay algo que tengo que aclarar… ella está publicando esta historia en facebook, muchos creen que se está apoderando de esta historia poniendo su nombre, pero lo cierto, es que la que escribe y recibe los mensajes de facebook soy yo. Yo los contesto con su nombre, la verdad es de muy mal gusto que haiga chicas que es escondan bajo una cuenta falsa de facebook y insulten a la gente sin razón nada evidente, me parece una falta de respeto, yo se que la que mando esos mensajes escribe en fanfiction, y que no les sorprendan que un día de estos yo me pase por su página dándole algún "ultimátum", no diré su nombre porque no es nada ético pero creo que pronto se enteraran… bueno, ya aclarado quiero que sepan que les gradezco sus reviews y también todo su apoyo por esta historia, muchas gracias…  
**_Bella POV

¿Qué hice? ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

_Acostarte con Edward-respondí a mi propia pregunta._

Me sentía mal…pero también bien.

Bien, porque, una parte de mi no se arrepentía de nada. Esa parte se había dado cuenta de que aun amaba a Edward…

Y mal, porque, sentía que traicionaba a William, ese sentimiento era estúpido porque él lo había hecho también, pero no había ninguna partícula en mi cuerpo que quisiera vengarse… mi amor hacia él iba más allá de los límites de la cordura.

Solté un profundo suspiro y una mano empezó a acariciar mi espalda desnuda. Edward se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta.

A pesar de no haber decidido que parte de mí había ganado, disfrute de su suave caricia y me ceñí más a él.

-¿Qué tal estas?-pregunto exhalando su frio hálito contra el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-bien suspire cerrando los ojos-¿y tú?

-vivo-fue su única respuesta, pude notar su sonrisa al pronunciar esa palabra.

-me alegro-musite algo adormilada.

-¿quieres dormir un poco más?-inquirió dulcemente.

-sí, por favor-susurre

-bien-beso mi cuello

Me concentre en dormir, después de todo ¿Qué más podía hacer? La respuesta era simple: disfrutar. Disfrutar un poco antes de que la esperada mala suerte que me caracterizaba cayera sobre mí...

Edward POV

Deposite un suave beso en sus sonrosados labios antes de ponerme de pie para dejarla dormir, me cambie a velocidad humana quería que el tiempo fuera lento para así tener más tiempo al lado de Bella.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta con delicadeza cuidando el no despertarla…

Tenía una estúpida sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

Levante la mirada y vi que 4 vampiros-a excepción de tanya y Carlisle y Rosalie-me miraban con una mueca burlona impregnada en sus caras.

-y… ¿Qué tal tu noche Edward?-pregunto Emmett.

Esme y Alice tosieron para disimular la risa. Jasper sonrió y apretó los labios mandándome olas de paciencia para no estrangular a emmett.

Tanya aun no salía de su asombro e irritación, se preguntaba de manera petulante ¿Qué tenía Bella que ella no? TODO quise responderle, pero a fin de cuentas pelear con ella sería un pérdida de tiempo

-fantástica-respondí a la pregunta de emmett con una ancha sonrisa dejando a todos ligeramente helados.

Salí del living hacia la cocina, quería llevarle el desayuno a Bella.

Mientras depositaba el jugo en la bandeja de plata, unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de la suite se escucharon.

Todos fuimos hacia la puerta. Mire a Alice preguntándole con la mirada si es que sabia quien era nuestro visitante, ella negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

Sin embargo, yo sabía quién podría estar afuera, y eso era lo que me atemorizaba.

Esme cuadro los hombros y fue a abrir la puerta…

-hola-dijo una voz femenina. Todos quedamos en shock… era la pequeña vampira pelirroja Alexandra.

-¿que deseas?-pregunto Esme de manera cortes pero cortante.

-quiero ver a Bella-ordeno con voz segura de sí misma.

-lamentablemente eso no es posible-intervino Carlisle con voz sosegada-no te permitiremos acercarte a ella.

-lastima…-exclamo con falso pesar.

De un momento a otro Esme desfalleció y parecía que había sufrido un leve desmayo

-¡Esme!-chillo Alice haciendo ademan de acercarse

-¡aléjate!-grito la vampira pelirroja-o el próximo será Jasper…

Alice obedecía sabiamente. Esa vampira era capaz de hacer desfallecer a toda la familia….

-ahora…-volvió a hablar la sádica mujer-quiero ver a Bella

-¡nunca!-rugí

Un sonoro grito resonó en todo el living, era Esme gritando de agonía…

-¡basta!-suplico Carlisle angustiado-por favor.

-¿podre ver a Bella?-pregunto dulcemente.

Todos me miraron. Yo solo rugí y asentí, a sonrisa de esa perra creció aun más.

-tráela-ordeno

-bien-rugí

Me puse de pie maldiciéndome mentalmente por no poder proteger a Bella…

Entre a la habitación y un olor asqueroso llego a mis fosas nasales.

-William…-Bella ya no estaba por ninguna lado de la habitación-¡se la llevo!

Corrí de nuevo a la sala, solo para ver a Alexandra sonreír y despedirse con la mano antes de echar a correr.

Maldita. Nos había engañado…

_**Chicas un capitulo un poco chico, pero entiéndanme estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo….**_

_**Si me dejan un review se los agradecería de todo corazón….**_


	31. ¿confesando?

_**Sin más que agregar otro capítulo…**_

Bella POV

Sentí que unas frías manos me cogían por debajo de las sabanas luego de cubrir mis ojos con una fina tela; parecía de seda. Cuando quise removerme del agarre me di cuenta de que era inútil, era obvio que la persona que me estaba cargando había notado mi desnudez y por eso me cubrió con una de las mantas que había…_**(N/A: bueno no es difícil adivinar lo que paso por la mente de Will cuando la vio desnuda...mal, Bella, muuuy mal! XD)**_

Sabía quién era. Lo sabía por eso ni me moleste en llamar y pedir ayuda, de todos modos… había algunos asuntos que arreglar.

"mi secuestrador" salto ágilmente por la ventana y aterrizo con precisión como si no llevara ni un mínimo peso…

Sentí como me introducían dentro de un auto y sentí mi corazón latir más rápido ante la conversación que tendría a continuación.

-quítame esto-pedí señalando el pañuelo cogiendo con la otra mano la manta que me cubría.

El, obedeció en silencio.

-hola…-susurro al ver mi cara sin emoción alguna.

-William…-susurre con la voz ligeramente quebrada…

Alex POV

Correr nunca ha sido un fastidio para mi…pero ahora era diferente, tan solo al encontrarnos con nuestra "rehén" tendría que explicar muchas cosas, las perspectivas de lo que tendría que decir o confesar, me aterraban.

Sin embargo, había algo que no me había quedado muy claro. Cuando note que Will se la llevaba, también note que ella iba sin ropa… demasiado raro si preguntan. Y que yo supiera Bella no dormía desnuda…

Había muchas cosas que aclarar, después de eso yo ya tendría mi oportunidad de presentarle a Sebastián, no tenía duda de que lo volvería a ver…

Seguí el rastro del auto de William y me di cuenta de que se había detenido a un lado de la acera. Según la expresión en el rostro de el estaban discutiendo.

Suspire antes de entrar en el auto.

-¿Qué hay chicos?-pregunte de manera casual y aburrida

Bella me fulmino con la mirada; seguía molesta… antes de se pusiera a reclamarme algo le entregue un paquete con algo de ropa que había tomado "prestada" de una tienda.

Bella se sonrojo y miro por la ventana avergonzada. Contuve una carcajada. Esa chica no cambiaria nunca.

-bueno, supongo que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar-dijo William lentamente.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo-respondió o mejor dicho, "rugió" Bella.

-es cierto-asentí-no tienes que hablar con el…tienes que hablar conmigo

Mi voz destilo un poquito, bueno, mucha, dureza; por lo que ambos me miraron sorprendidos y ¿asustados?

-yo…yo… no…debo…mejor…-Bella no podía articular palabra. Rodee los ojos, era una chica de "pocas palabras"

-mejor lleguemos a casa, te cambias de ropa y hablamos ¿ok?-pedí con voz aniñada

William soltó una risita ahogada difícil de oír para los oídos de Bella.

-bien-acepto ella con voz dura, sonreí y William siguió conduciendo….

No tardamos más de unos 20 minutos para llegar a "casa" Bella durante el camino se vistió lentamente y se sonrojo esperando que nadie la viera.

Baje del auto de un saltito, me sentía como una niña esperando que amaneciera para abrir mis regalos de navidad, quería que todo este mal entendido terminara y así poder salir corriendo a los brazos de Sebastián…

Y aquí estamos. Nosotros tres sentados en un mueble, ninguno de nosotros puede empezar a hablar y el maldito silencio me está matando...

-¡ya está bien!-grite haciendo que tanto Will como Bella se sobresaltaran.

-el-señale a William-nunca me devolvió el beso

-yo-me señale-lo bese porque tenía que saber si estaba enamorada de él…y no lo estoy

-y tu-la señale-estas comportándote como una necia, sí, lo sé, me equivoque y lo siento pero eso no es para tanto….

-por cierto…-proseguí al darme cuenta de que Bella no decía nada-¿Por qué estabas desnuda cuando te encontramos?

El rostro de Bella se contrajo al escuchar mi última frase tanto William como yo la miramos ansiosos

-¿Bella…estas?...-la pregunta de William se quedo interrumpida por un sollozo de Bella bastante audible

-¡Bella!-exclamo Will tomando su rostro en sus manos-¿Qué va mal?...

En cuanto vi la expresión de arrepentimiento y dolor en el rostro de Bella supe que había pasado. Ella y Edward…juntos…

Mierda…William iba a sufrir…

Bella POV

-¡Bella! ¿Qué va mal?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué le había engañado? ¿Qué me había vengado de el de la manera más baja, y que para rematar todo, lo había disfrutado?

Pude notar de la expresión sorprendida de Alex que ella ya lo sabía…la mire con tristeza y algo de miedo...

-Bella…-empezó a decir William- dime que sucede…

-William…yo…tu…el…no debí… ¡PERDON!-solloce y un mar de lagrimas rodearon mis mejillas, pero ahora las lagrimas eran agrias.

Agrias porque le había herido a pesar de que él jamás me engaño y yo…si le engañe y de la peor de las maneras… ¿es que todo en mi estaba maldito? ¡Les estaba haciendo daño a los dos! A Edward y a William….mis dos vampiros….

-¡Bella no!-gruño-perdóname tu… yo te hice daño. Vi que el también quería llorar aunque claramente no podía. Ese sentimiento de culpa que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que mis labios expresara la verdad estaba martirizándome, nunca me había sentido tan culpable en toda mi patética vida…

-díselo Bella…-suplico Alex. En su expresión no había dureza ni rencor tan solo quería lo mismo que yo…que William no sufriera.

-¿decirme que?-pregunto William volteándose hacia ella.

-William-pedí haciendo que centrar su atención de nuevo en mi-vera…yo…

¿Es que no había manera de soltar una frase cuerda? Busque en cada parte de mis ser una partícula de valentía-que obviamente no poseía- y solté una sarta de palabras que acarrearían un gran dolor…

-¡perdóname William porque yo te traicione yo me acosté con Edward!-lo dije tan rápido que parecía que William ni siquiera me había oído… miraba mi rostro como si tuviera una araña encima mío…

-¿William?-pregunte pero él no respondió-William…

El se paro automáticamente y camino con paso grácil hasta la puerta del apartamento y salió…

Era oficial…era un maldita arpía…

Alice POV

Era frustrante. No podía ver nada del futuro de Bella y el maldito escudo de William no nos dejaba seguir el rastro de Alexandra…

No podía hacer nada y estaba enojada.

Con tantos problemas alrededor de mi familia era difícil pensar que todos tendríamos un "final feliz"….

Con un destello tuve una visión…

Vi como Edward que estaba sentado se forma ausente en el mueble se acerco a mí aceleradamente y vio lo mismo que o veía ahora…

Victoria y Sofía. Forks. Neófitos. Edward Bella y William…conclusión…desastre total…

_**Al fin pudimos escribir un poco…. Gracias chicas por les reviews guianella y yo se los gradecemos mucho por ahora solo diré que esto se pone caliente… XD bueno besos para todas y por favor dejen un review porque eso nos inspira y la verdad nosotras….**_

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-¡demonios lucy déjame en paz!-maldito monstruo si no la conocen pásense por mi perfil y allí verán quien es T_T…_

_-umm bueno malagradecida yo solo venia para decirte que tu tío Carlos esta abajo…._

_-¡¿tío Carlos? ¿El de Brasil?_

_-¿tienes otro tío Carlos?(cara burlona y enojada)_

_-no, claro que no! Dios está aquí! Seguro que me trajo las fotos de rio de janeiro y robert patz y kristen!(Baja corriendo por las escaleras...y…Sip, se cayó!)_

_-bien ahora que la maniática se fue…Para molestarla un poquito les dejo un peque adelanto…_

_**-Bella tienes que elegir-exclamo Edward fuera de sus casillas**_

_**-Bella, coincido con el-suspiro William- ¿a quién amas ahora?**_

_**-bueno es cierto. Hay alguien con quien tengo claro que no puedo vivir y el es…**_

_-Ok! Ya esta (mueca satisfecha) bueno creo que ya me voy tengo que ir a desordenar la habitación de la maniática, bye chicas…_

_(Entra un yacky furiosa y con una rodilla hinchada)_

_-lucy! Me la vas a pagar! Abajo no había nadie! Bien, bien chicas gracias por todo ya nos vemos luego n_n_


	32. el gran descubrimiento

_**Otro capitulo ufff…súper cansada… en serio gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias por parte mía y por parte de guianella n_n. Bueno este capítulo va dedicado a teresita…. Una amiga que conocí por facebook y que tengo que recalar… ¡ES UNA PERSONA HERMOSA! Gracias Tere…gracias por tu amistad….**_

Bella POV

William se fue… Edward quizá me odiara en este momento…y Alex, bueno, a ella ni podía mirarla a la cara por toda la vergüenza que invadía mi semblante.

-no fue tu culpa-suspiro ella después de casi ¿una hora? De silencio…

-si lo fue-discrepe-William me odia.

-no es cierto-respondió ella dulcemente- el te ama…solo está enojado y quizá también confundido…como veras estas cosas no se ven todos los días…

Mo le vi la gracia a su chiste.

-¡vamos! Bella, por dios odio tu estado de ánimo me haces sentir culpable…si yo nunca lo hubiera bes…

-no fuiste tú-la interrumpí-tu no lo engañaste y lo dejaste por otro…tú no estás confundida sobre la persona a la que verdad amas…

Alex me miro con sorpresa.

-¿no amas a Will?-casi lo grito. Escondí mi cabeza en su regazo

-lo amo…pero también a Edward…-admití a punto de volver a llorar.

-admito que tu vida es más difícil que la mía, hasta que Sebastián no entro en mi vida todo estuvo desequilibrado…

-¿Quién es Sebastián?-pregunte para distraerme

-es un chico maravilloso que conocí y…dios…creo que hasta lo amo, lo cual es difícil de creer porque lo conozco hace poco…

-uhum-conteste de manera estúpida

Ella suspiro y coloco mi cabeza en su regazo, me acomode en ella, sentí sus frías y suaves manos acariciar mi cabeza, me sentía tal abominable que en ese preciso instante el recibir caricias me hacía sentirme aun peor aun….

-Bella, tenemos que solucionar esto, se que William está dolido que no pude culparte…. Tu estas más que confundida y créeme, te entiendo. No es fácil decidir a quién amas teniendo a dos opciones igual de buenas, se que William es muy bueno pero no puedo negar que Edward te ama también de la misma manera. Es algo que tú misma tienes que solucionar y esta vez…huir no es una opción.

Pero yo le prestaba atención a medias….ya que un agudo dolor cruzo mi vientre de manera violenta y acelerada, de levante de su regazo de un salto y corrí hacia el baño ni bien llegue vomite violentamente en el inodoro….

-¡Bella!-grito Alex que había llegado detrás de mí como un torbellino-Bella dios ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Se agacho para estar a mía altura y sostuvo mi cabello mientras yo vomitaba de manera casi mecánica.

Cuando termine de vomitar me sentía mareada y hambrienta Alex no dejo de examinarme albergando la posibilidad de visitar algún doctor pero yo le pedí reiteradamente que no lo hiciera ya que quizá mis nauseas se debían mi tensión y preocupación, la convencí.

-todavía no ha regresado Will-comento ella de manera distraída.

Contuve un sollozo. Ya eran más de las 12:00 pm y William no había vuelto, ¿es que quizá se había dado cuenta de que yo no valía la pena? ¿Se había cansado por fin de mí? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas. Y lo peor de todo es que aun sopesaba la posibilidad de tener una vida completa y feliz con William a mi lado….

William POV

Respira. Parpadea. Intenta parecer humano.

4:00 pm: Salí del apartamento lentamente para luego echar a correr esperando dejar todo mis problemas a mis espaldas.

5:00 pm: camine sin rumbo alguno recorriendo las calles con la mirada pero sin ver nada en realidad.

6:00 pm: solo atine a sentarme en una de las bancas de un maldito parque a esperar que el sol se ponga para que el peor día de mi vida por fin acabe…

7:00 pm: Bella… ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

8:00 pm: ¿es que no me amaste lo suficiente? ¿Es que no te di hasta la última partícula de mí ser? ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?

9:00 pm: La extraño… ¡dios soy patético!

10:00 pm: llévate y destruye mi frio corazón…ya no lo quiero si no estás tú para cuidar de él….

11:00 pm: nunca en mi maldita existencia desee con tanta desesperación el tener la capacidad de volver en el tiempo, odie mi incapacidad de retroceder y violar los límites del tiempo, debí de alejarla de él, debí dejarme llevar por el egoísmo y llevármela muy lejos, tan lejos que nunca nadie pudiera hacernos más daño.

12:00 pm: ya está todo perdido… hice todo lo que pude, luche por ella le di absolutamente todo, cambie mi ser por ella y le entregue mi existencia, porque mi vida era muy poco en comparación con lo que ella merecía de mi…

Recordé vagamente como era yo de humano, siempre enamorada y guiado por las hormonas de un hombre experimentando el amor por primera vez…. Creí y trate de que nadie me volviera a dañar y a traicionar nunca, pero lo habían vuelto a hacer… Sofía me arrebato mi vida, y Bella se llevo mi corazón…ya no queda nada de mí…

Camine de nuevo al departamento, esto era masoquismo pero no poda alejarme de Bella por más de que mi mente me pidiera que huyera del auto sufrimiento había algo en mí que me impedía alejarme lo suficiente de ella, no era mi corazón-porque ella no tenia apretujado entre sus manos-era algo demasiado fuerte e indestructible el lazo que me unía a ella era imposible de romper y la verdad me estaba matando-literalmente-ya no sabía que debía de hacer.

Entre en la habitación escuche la voz de Alex…

_-Bella, ya es la tercera vez en la noche, no crees que debes visitar a un doctor, me estas preocupando…_

_-no, estoy bien-respondió con la voz llena de cansancio-creo que fue algo que comí, no sé exactamente qué pero… algo debió de ser._

_-vaya William esta aquí-anuncio con voz algo ansiosa Alex, que se acerco a la puerta con su suave caminar._

-hola-susurre lentamente cuando abrió la puerta

-no sé dónde demonios has estado pero teneos problemas-dijo con voz seria y hosca.

-más graves que los míos, imposibles.-murmure

-Bella está enferma-anuncio rápidamente.

Mi instinto protector borro toda fachada de despreocupación y volví a sentir todo el cariño guardia que sentía por Bella se salió a flote

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es grave? ¿Se recuperara?-pregunte aceleradamente con el rostro ansioso y preocupado

-no lo sé, pero no para de vomitar…-contesto también preocupada.

-debemos llevarla a un hospital-anuncie de manera atolondrada. Atravesé la habitación rápido y la busque en su habitación.

Estaba sentada y se sostenía el rostro entre sus delicadas manos tenía un aspecto cetrino y poco saludable. Carraspee despacito. Sus ojos se elevaron y se encontraron con los míos.

Sostuvimos la mirada por más de un minuto sin parpadear siquiera hasta que ambos no pudimos y mas y corrimos a abrasarnos.

No podía, no podía odiar la por mas mal que ella me hiciera había algo en mi que era incapaz de odiarla, la amaba más que a nada en este maldito universo….ella era mi TODO y aunque ella me destrozara el corazón una y otra vez siempre sería lo más hermoso de mi universo personal….sería siempre mi Bella.

-perdóname William yo jamás quise que tu…

La interrumpí con un beso cargado de pasión, la pasión que se había ido acumulando en este día separado de ella, un día que estaba segura que olvidaría en cuanto recordara su Bella sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos…. ¿Qué me has hecho Bella Swan? Me has hecho amarte de manera enfermiza y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de ello.

Ambos correspondimos al beso por más de un minuto que pensaba prolongar más hasta que…

Se separo de mí de un golpe y pude captar como la tez de su piel se volvía de su rosa pálido a un verde bastante pronunciado. La lleve de manera rápida al baño.

Llego al inodoro y vomito impetuosamente en el, sostuve su cabello mientras ella trataba de recobrarse.

-tenemos que ver a un doctor-le dije ayudándola a limpiarse.

-no, no es necesario…-argumento con voz pastosa.

Volvió a caminar en rumbo a la habitación conmigo pisándole los talones. Alex ya estaba en allí con el ordenador encendido ojeando un pagina con mucho interés.

-¿qué estás viendo, Alex?-inquirió Bella acercándose a ella.

-bueno estuve investigando un poco sobre posibles enfermedades que podrías tener…

-¿has tenido éxito?-pregunte algo ansioso.

-más o menos-dijo con voz rara

-dinos lo que sabes-le pedí.

-bueno-comenzó- hay muchas opciones pero hay dos mas o menos creíbles…

-dínoslas-exigió Bella

-bien la primera es tienes alguna intoxicación… lo cual es tonto teniendo en cuenta de que comes más sano que un niño en crecimiento.

-¿y la otra?-preguntamos Bella y yo a la vez.

-¿de veras quieren oírla? Es graciosa-dijo ella sonriendo.

-creo que si-dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido

Yo solo asentí.

-bueno es tonto, la segunda opción es que Bella este embarazada-dijo y comenzó a reír me uní a ella pero Bella no se movió ni un poco

Parecía que le hubiesen atizado un golpe en el estomago y que tenía los ojos dilatados y jadeaba.

-¿Bella que sucede?-pregunte desorientado esperando su respuesta.

-es que…es que… se ha movido algo en mi vientre…

Edward POV

-¡Alice! ¡No!-no puede ser no puede ser…

-no puedo ver nada mas Edward Bella ha desaparecido de mis visiones y esta vez no es por el escudo de William porque puedo ver a Bella pero no sé donde esta ni como esta es como si un punto ciego estuviera alrededor de ella….

-no lo comprendo-admití-viste la visión de Victoria y Sofía juntas ¿pero no puedes ver más a Bella?

-exacto- asintió mi hermana –es extraño y ahora solo se que tenemos que ponernos en contacto con William tiene derecho a saber lo que se avecina.

-no sabemos cómo comunicarnos con el Alice. No tienes visiones sobre ellos y tampoco podemos rastrearlos.

El sonido del teléfono hizo pegar un salto a toda la familia que había estado atento a la pequeña discusión de Alice y yo. Carlisle suspiro y alargo la mano hacia el aparato y contesto.

-¿hola?-sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y todos lo miramos ansiosos-pero…eso es imposible. ¿Cómo han llegado a esa conclusión?

La explicación que le daba la persona con la que hablaba era muy larga y bastante confusa hablaba tan bajo que con nuestros oídos súper desarrollados difícilmente podíamos oírlo.

-por supuesto-reconvino Carlisle inmediatamente-nosotros trataremos de ayudarla en lo posible, hiciste bien en acudir a nosotros…

La replicación de la voz desconocida sonaba mas aliviada.

-bueno, entonces nos vemos allá.-y colgó el teléfono

-¿Quién era?-exclame ni bien el se volvió hacia nosotros.

-William-dijo Carlisle pensativo bloqueando intencionalmente sus pensamientos.

-¿a quién te referías cuando dijiste que haríamos todo lo posible para "ayudarla"?-pregunto Esme.

Toda la familia permaneció a la espera de su respuesta pero Carlisle no hablo.

-creo que sería mejor si dejo que ellos mismos les explique-anuncio-además creo que ni siquiera entiendo bien el problema que esta sucediéndoles.

-¿sucediéndoles?-salte-¿ella…ella está bien?

Esa podía ser la única razón por la que William se había atrevido a llamarnos aunque me fastidiara admitirlo él estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla… ¿Cuál era entonces al emergencia?

-Edward, tengo demasiado respeto hacia William, y no puedo responder a tu pregunta hijo.-dijo Carlisle con ese tono tan paternal que tenia.

Todos asentimos a la vez, si había algo que todos sabíamos era la gran lealtad que Carlisle le profesaba a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde nos encontraremos con ellos?-preguntaron Emment y Jasper a la vez

Era obvio que Emment sabía que con el encuentro era bastante probable que haya lugar a la lucha, en cambio Jasper solo quería aliviar la tensión de todos.

-es en un bosque cercano hacia aquí-luego suspiro-William no confía lo suficiente en nosotros como para invitarnos a su hogar…

Todos los integrantes de la familia-incluida Rosalie- comenzaron a sacar diferentes hipótesis sobre el repentino llamado de William. Todos menos Alice, que permanecía sentada en el sillón pensativa y muy angustiada.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte sentándome a su lado

-no-dijo secas con la mirada perdida- no puedo ver nada. Estoy frustrada… ¿será que estoy perdiendo mi don?

-no seas tonta Alice, eso es absurdo-le comente mientras pasaba el brazo por sus pequeños hombros ella se acurruco contra mi…la escena me recordó mucho a un hermano mayor consolando a la menos, me gusto eso.

-gracias Edward, espero que tengas razón-suspiro.

Pasaron dos horas y Carlisle nos dijo que ya era hora de que nos encontremos con William.

Salimos del departamento lentamente tanya se había enfurruñado y caminaba murmurando cosas sin sentido. Ahora entendía el porqué sus hermanas ni siquiera se preguntaban por su paradero…

No fue difícil seguir el rastro que había dejado el efluvio de Bella al pasar por el bosque. Cuando llegamos hacia donde estaban ellos el ambiente es tenso. Bella estaba entre los dos vampiros que lejos de mostrarse hostiles tenían una cara de preocupación que era todo lo opuesto al rostro de Bella; que irradiaba felicidad por todos lados y de vez en cuando miraba y tocaba de manera distraída su vientre….

-hola-susurro débilmente William-gracias por venir…

-no es anda William-respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa en su rostro-eres un gran amigo mío, nunca podría negarte mi ayuda.

-¿Cuál es el problema, William?-inquirió Esme tan preocupada como los demás.

-es…es difícil de explicar, Esme, no les hubiera pedido ayuda si no hubiese sabido que no tengo otra alternativa-su rostro estaba consumido, la tal Alexandra negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

-suéltalo ya, Will-pidió la pelirroja

El interpelado dio un gran suspiro y cuadro los hombros.

-bueno es probable que… que….bella puede estar embarazada-soltó con un jadeo.

¿Qué bella qué? Por un segundo lo vi todo rojo y no pude flaquear mi decisión…

Me lance contra el dejando a todos ligeramente helados, no basto mucho en que comenzaron a separarnos, pero yo aun tenía esa ansia de matanza.

-¡basta!-grito Bella con voz estrangulada- por favor…

Me gire hacia ella dejando e lado mis deseos de venganza. Estaba llorando. Me encogí ante la escena y me relaje completamente.

-Bella-pidió William que se había incorporado de nuevo. Se acerco a ella protectoramente y le abrazo-no llores por favor…

Quise golpearlo otra vez. Pero esta vez era por una razón distinta…

-entonces…-comenzó Carlisle esta vez con tono conciliador-¿Qué podemos hacer con esto?

-no lo sé con exactitud.- gimió William- el…feto puede matarla…

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mía, me estremecí al ver todo el dolor que le producía decir esas palabras, el tanto como yo no la queríamos perder y esa….cosa…la iba a matar.

-debemos sacárselo Carlisle-exclame y Bella abrió los ojos asustada.-es la única solución

Esme frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza al igual que Rosalie y Alice.

-no lo harán, no se los permitiré-rugió Bella, como una leona que defiende a sus cachorros –este bebe es mío, no voy a permitir que le hagan daño.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-no le haremos daño Bella-le tranquilizo Alexandra-debe hacer una solución diferente.

-no la hay-rugí-es la única manera de que vivas, Bella, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Mire a William para que al menos el me apoyara en esto, tenía que estar de mi lado ¿no? ¿O es que permitiría que Bella muera? Pude ver que él pensaba lo mismo que yo pero no quería lastimar a Bella.

Carlisle carraspeo.

-aun no tomamos una decisión-recordó- ¿Qué haremos con esa co…el bebe?-se corrigió

-lo tendré-se apresuro a responder Bella y yo suspire.

-yo estoy con Bella-apunto Alice-

Yo también-dijo Esme con su instinto maternal saltando a la vista.

-y…yo-todos nos volteamos para ver a una Rosalie nerviosa y algo miedosa mirando directamente al suelo.

Bella le sonrió

-gracias-dijo-a todas

-yo estaré con Bella pase lo que pase-anuncio Alexandra con una sonrisa fácil.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada a su esposa que lo mirada ansiosamente y suspiro

-apoyo a las chicas-murmuro pidiéndome disculpas en su mente

-estoy con Rose-anuncio Emment cruzándose de brazos-nadie que piense diferente se acercara Bella ni al bebe.

-yo todavía no lo sé-dijo Jasper angustiado por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando

Ni William ni yo argumentamos nada aunque estaba más que seguro que estábamos del mismo lado.

-y a todo esto…-empezó tanya que miraba atenta la escena-¿de quién es el bebe?

Y eso me trajo a la realidad… Bella se acoto con los dos. Había grandes posibilidades de que el bebe fuera de cualquier de los dos. Sabía que William pensaba igual y eso lo hacía peor, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Esperar a que esa cosa naciera? Era una completa estupidez. ¿Qué más daba quien era el padre? Ese monstruo iba a matar a bella y nadie pensaba evitarlo.

-no lo sé-confeso Bella sonrojada y algo nerviosa-pero igual lo tendré.

Tanya solo sacudió la cabeza pesando e Bella como una zorra. Quise matarla.

-tengo que hablar contigo-dije mirando a Bella.

Ella esquivo mi mirada pero asintió.

-iré con ella-anuncio William-tenemos que aclarar esto aquí y ahora.

Asentí rápidamente y camine hacia la parte más alejada del bosque William jalo del brazo de Bella y empezó a seguirme.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que estuvimos seguros de que nadie nos escuchaba

-bien-comencé-Bella, tienes que decidir con quién quieres estar-suspire

-no tengo idea Edward, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza ahora-respondió intentando salirse por la tangente

_**-**_Bella tienes que elegir-exclamo Edward fuera de sus casillas

-Bella, coincido con el-suspiro William- ¿a quién amas ahora?

-bueno es cierto. Hay alguien con quien tengo claro que no puedo vivir y el es…

Silencio.

-¿quién Bella?-pregunte ansiosos y preocupado por su respuesta

William asintió también articulando la misma pregunta.

-mi hijo-dijo ella convencida. Sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar en sentido apuesto.

William cerró los ojos y gruño una sarta de blasfemias en voz baja y yo no pude hacer más que imitarlo…

Estábamos en la misma situación, hechizados pro Bella Swan y totalmente a su merced…

_**Bien chicas ya esta terminado y disculpen por la tardanza algo mas….guianella dijo que no habría bebes inmortales pero la convencí n_n bueno ya ven como está la situación plis déjennos un comentario y también vale decir que dhampire cry descubrió a que se debía el adelanto de la vez pasada XD muy inteligente!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	33. me voy

_**Disculpen por no haber publicado hace mucho, primero porque fanfiction no me dejaba, y segundo porque cuando fanfiction me dejo, guianella (la creadora de la historia) borro el archivo que me tenia q enviar… u_u en fin espero que esto haga que me den un perdón, y gracias por el que hayan seguido leyendo este fic, sobre todo…**_

_**Yacky**___

William POV

-¿es tan difícil saber de quién es el bebe?-le pregunte a Carlisle

El me sonrió tranquilizadoramente

-me temo que tendremos que esperar a que nazca el bebe-comento el

-¿esperar?-bramo Edward que últimamente estaba con los nervios de punta-esa "cosa" está matando a bella y ustedes ¡ ¿quieren esperar?-me miro de forma despectiva-y tu tan calmado, eso es otra muestra de que no amas a bella...

La ira que había estado conteniendo salió a flote y le salte encima...

En solo dos segundos Alex ya había cegado a Edward y Emment me tenía en la cárcel de sus brazos, estuve a punto de golpearlo a él también cuando vi el rostro de Bella deformado por el llanto.

Deje de debatirme y me "rendí".

-¡¿Por qué no ciegas a William?-chillo Alice en defensa de su hermano.

-porque Edward no me agrada-murmuro Alex rodando los ojos.

Parecía que Alice también quería pelear pero Jasper hizo su aparición mandándonos olas de calma.

-suéltame Emment-exigí con voz suave-ya me calme.

El me soltó a regañadientes y volvió a su posición inicial al lado e Rosalie en el sillón.

Alex dejo de cegar a Edward a duras penas y este se incorporo lentamente mirándome con odio.

Lo ignore y me acerque a Bella, limpie las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro, y suspire.

-siento todo esto-murmure avergonzado.

-no es tu culpa-se apresuro a negar-es…la mía, de no ser por mí, ni tu ni Edward estarían peleando.

Chasquee la lengua en disconformidad

-nada de esto es tu culpa, y el que llores no le hace nada bien al bebe

Sentí un suspiro de ansiedad tras de mí. Alex.

-no pienso salir de la casa-anuncie antes de que se pusiera a rogar.

-¡oh! Vamos Will-suplico-tienes que conocer a Sebastián…

-ve con ella-apunto Alice-así me quitas un "peso" de encima.

No entendía porque Alex y Alice no se llevaban bien, eran muy parecidas e irritantes…

-¿y dejar a ese idiota con Bella?-apunte con un dedo acusador a Edward, y rechino los dientes.

-no me tientes-rugió estúpidamente.

-basta, por favor-pidió Bella mirándonos a los dos con una mueca desesperada

Suspire por enésima vez y asentí.

-iré con Alex, y Bella ira con nosotros dos, es lo justo-anuncie-ella estará salvo con nosotros.

Oí un bufido, supuse que sería Edward. Sonreí satisfecho con su molestia.

-¿eres estúpido acaso? ¿No ves el estado en el que se encuentra ella? –retrocedí un poco, por más tonto que pareciese él tenía razón.

-iré con ellos- todos nos volvimos al oír la voz de Bella, sonaba muy segura de sí.

-Bella, por favor no queremos que te pase nada, cariño-pidió dulcemente Esme

-lo sé Esme-convino la aludida- estaré bien; Alex y Will estarán conmigo

Todos asintieron menos Edward que me fulminaba con la mirada.

-deja de mirarme así idiota.-le provoque.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?-se burlo- ¿le pedirás a tu amiguita que me ciegue como la primera vez?

Bella sacudió la cabeza hacia mí interrogándome con la mirada. Yo me había quedado helado y sin dudarlo Alex también…

Edward POV

-¿la primera vez?-la voz de Bella retumbo en mis oídos. Sonreí ampliamente al ver que ella no está enterada…

La mire y le dedique la mirada más inocente que pude.

-¿es que el no te conto que él y tu querida amiga me engañaron para poder escapar?-mire a los susodichos que miraban nerviosos a Bella.

Mientras ella me miraba a mí con duda y sorpresa en su rostro. Ladeo ligeramente el rostro hacia William.

-¿es verdad?-no le dejo contestar-eso paso el día que Alice apareció en mi ventana muy preocupada por al desaparición de Edward ¿no?

William lanzo un suspiro y asintió en silencio. Sonreí triunfal. Bella llevo su mirada a mí de nuevo.

-lo siento mucho, Edward, yo…no sabía anda de ese plan, y de saberlo hubiese tratado de detenerlos.

Estuve a punto de responderle cuando el ese necio me interrumpió.

-no tienes que disculparte por nada, amor-apreté los dientes ante la ulti9ma palabra- fui yo quien planeo todo y lo volvería a hacer tan solo para estar contigo.

Mi familia examinaba atenta la escena y según sus mentes estaban esperando que yo comience la pelea con William.

Bella suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-lo entiendo, William-lo miro a los ojos- vámonos, dejemos que Alex nos muestre lo que quería.

Apreté los puños y dientes a la misma vez. Y pude leer los pensamientos de William.

_Perdiste idiota_

Estuve a punto de lanzarme a él cuando sentí los brazos de Emmett en mi cintura jalando levemente de mí.

Esme tenía una mano en el corazón y una mirada llena de compasión, obviamente dirigida hacía a mí, yo por mi parte cerré los ojos y recordé aquellos tiempos en los que Bella y yo éramos felices...

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Alex POV

Estaba ansiosa, ¿Sebastián habría recibido mi mensaje? Esperaba que fuese así, habíamos tenido muchos encuentros después de la noche en que lo conocí.

Bella, William y yo, estábamos parados en medio del claro que le había indicado a Sebastián en mi mensaje. Yo sonreía, siendo tan tonta como era ya me había imaginado a mí y a Sebastián mirándonos como Bella y William solían verse…una mirada enamorada.

Estuvimos de pie por unos minutos más cuando sentí a William tensarse y poner a Bella detrás de el. No entendí el porqué de su reacción, es obvio que era la presencia de un vampiro, pero no era peligroso, ¿por qué se estaba comportando sobreprotectoramente?

Antes de que le preguntase algo, Sebastián apareció ante mí, una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro pero el tenia el rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? –le mire

-maldito…-ese era ¿William?

-¿Will qué demonios…?-vi tanta furia en la mirada de mi amigo que no pude continuar mi pregunta.

-tu…-siseo de nuevo ardiendo en ira.

-¿William?-Sebastián parecía nervioso y suplicante- por favor no…hagas esto.

-¡¿hacer qué? –Explotó, vi que Bella se estremecía detrás suyo.- ¿decirle a ella como mataste mi vida?

Mire a Sebastián sin creérmelo, no podía dar crédito a mis oídos… ¿acaso…Sebastián…había convertido a…Will?

-¿es eso cierto?-sentí mis manos temblando ligeramente al voltear hacia Sebastián.

-yo...te dije que tenía un pasado oscuro-murmuro él con la mirada gacha.

Comencé a aterrarme, yo planeaba pasar mi existencia con el enemigo de mi mejor amigo.

-¡espera!-rogo Sebastián de nuevo- Alex, por favor créeme cuando te digo que yo cambie, ya no soy el monstro de antes, yo…lo siento mucho-ahora le hablaba a Will-la sed de esa época me hacía cometer estupideces…lo siento tanto, lo que hice…fue el peor error de mi existencia, estoy muy arrepentido William…

Pero el no parecía escucharlo, ya que su mirada estaba llena de enojo un enojo que jamás había visto en el, era casi seguro que no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente…

-tu patética explicación no me sirve de nada…-me miro a mi cambiando su hostil mirada por una más calmada-Alex….vámonos

Me aterre.

-no…-los tres seres que estaban en el claro se quedaron helados con mi respuesta.

-¡Alex!-grito William fuera de si

-lo siento, Will…-susurre- no iré contigo, me…quedare con Sebastián

-¿me traicionas amiga?-la mirada de William se había vuelto suplicante.

Sentí que me ahogaba con mi aliento.

-perdón-fue lo único que pude articular.

-Alex…-dijo Bella por encima del hombro del Will.

-perdón Bella –fue último que dije antes de tomar la mano de Sebastián y correr lejos de mi "familia"…

_**Bien, acabe ufff tanto sin publicar, tengo las uñas de un azul oscuro y un nuevo corte de cabello, si que paso mucho D: lo siento chicas y espero que me disculpen y si dios quiere me dejen un comentario se los agradecería de corazón u_u**_


	34. difícil decisión

_**Como saben no pude publicar por los problemas que me acarrearon por mucho tiempo, (aun tengo mis temores e inseguridades) pero sé que eso importa muy poco, les pido disculpas a las personas que leían este fic y que seguro estaban a la expectativa de su actualización. No sé con exactitud cuándo volveré a escribir o publicar, pero, quizá sea pronto.**_

_**Victoria POV**_

-es hora-rugió Laurent entre dientes mientras nos instalábamos para esperar al clan de vampiros con el que pronto nos enfrentaríamos.

La brisa que recorría el claro aun no se impregnaba con el olor de ningún vampiro o humano. Nosotros estábamos más que listos, teníamos 28 neófitos que sin duda eran de gran ayuda. También teníamos a Riley el que se encargaba de entrenar a los "nuevos". Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la tempestad empezase.

Laurent se encargaría de guiar a los neófitos hacia el claro donde enfrentarían a los Cullen. Mientras que Sofía y yo iríamos por Edward y William, donde por supuesto estaría la persona que muy pronto calmaría nuestra sed.

Pronto vengaría lo que esa humana me quito, _pareja por pareja _sin duda era una buena definición para lo que íbamos a hacer el plan era simple matar a Bella Swan a cualquier precio…

-toma-una prenda roja aterrizo en mis manos. Olía a humano. Olía a _ella_, el solo el tener el aroma de esa mujer en mi nariz me hacia encajar los dientes con furia.

Me controle y asentí en dirección de Sofía que había tenido éxito en su búsqueda de nuestro "rastro".

-¿mataste a alguien?-pregunte mirándola apretando mi agarre en la blusa que tenia.

-no pude –rio- para suerte de "Bella" su padre no estaba en casa –sonrió con sorna- realmente tenia sed…

-pronto tendremos mucho que beber –sonreí mirándola. Ambas sabíamos que me refería a un humano en especial

-¿mitad y mitad?-pregunto con una sonrisa de complicidad

-mitad y mitad-asentí mirando el paisaje verde de forks que tantos recuerdos traía…

_**E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-E**_

_**Alex POV**_

-puedes regresar…-musito Sebastián por millonésima vez.

Oculte mi tristeza y le sonreí.

-ellos estarán bien-asintió, pero no parecía nada convencido.

-eres libre de partir con ellos- afirmo con solemnidad.

En respuesta lo abrace y beso su mejilla repetidas veces. Me recosté en la cama del hotel donde nos estábamos quedando.

-ellos tienen un lio muy grande-susurre recordando que en la casa de los Cullen la única persona que quería a Will era Bella.

-puedes regresar. –repitió

-no _puedo _regresar- me dedico una mirada confundida.-_vamos_ a regresar

El negó con la cabeza suspirando.

-has visto como tu amigo casi se enfrenta conmigo-miro a lo lejos-no le culpo, le hice mucho daño

-al menos estas arrepentido-le consolé-no nos acercaremos mucho a ellos, pero al menos quiero saber cómo van las cosas y poder ayudar si se puede.

El sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿a que esperamos?-pregunto levantándome de la cama

Sonreí ampliamente al ver que había recuperado su buen humor.

-dame un minuto para empacar-pedí metiendo en la pequeña maleta un poco de ropa.

Puse simples cosas en mi maleta con la mayor rapidez que pude. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba asustada, muy asustada, dudaba que Will me perdonase con facilidad ya que el haberlo abandonado cuando más me necesitaba no era muy bonito que digamos, pero, no perdía nada intentando ¿verdad?

En unos diez minutos estábamos listos para ir. Volaríamos a forks, después de unas cuantas semanas de habernos separado y con una secreta comunicación con Bella mediante mensajes de texto sabia que ellos estaban allí. Y por estaría haciendo todo lo que estaba a mi mano para ayudarlos, después de todo, eran mi familia.

_**E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-W-E-B-E**_

_**Bella POV**_

Respire. Me sentía muy débil.

El bebe estaba consumiendo toda mi energía y a pesar de todo, cada segundo que pasaba sentía que amaba mucho mas al ser que crecía dentro de mí.

Estábamos en la mansión de los Cullen. Habíamos regresado a forks hace quince días. ¿Motivo? Alice había tenido un par de visiones acerca de un nuevo enfrentamiento con Victoria, que amenazaba con destruir todo forks con tal de acabar con mi vida, sin embargo aun había lagunas en las visiones que ella tenía, parecía que alguien más la estaba ayudando, Carlisle decía que lo más probable era que ella hubiese reclutado a algunos vampiros que la ayudasen en su cometido.

Hace poco habíamos tenido un encuentro con los quileutes, que resultaron ser hombres lobos, como suena Gigantes criaturas con forma lobuna. Jacob Black, mi amigo de infancia, era uno de ellos. Carlisle y Jasper entablaron una conversación con los jefes de esa "manada" con el fin de tenerlos informados sobre la amenaza que suponía el tener a Victoria rondando por aquí, me alegro mucho al saber que ellos estaban de nuestro lado y que harían lo que sea para proteger su hogar…

Solté un suspiro apenado al recordar que no había podido ver a Charlie.

William se había pasado por la pequeña casa de mi padre un par de veces para saber cómo se encontraba. Charlie aun pensaba que yo estaba en Londres…

Y lo peor de todo era que las constantes peleas entre Edward y Will empeoraban con cada hora que pasaba. Odiaba decirlo pero quizá al nacer el bebe las peleas empeorarías, y esta vez… alguien saldría herido.

Tanya parecía odiarme cada día más. Ahora que no tenía a Alex a mi lado, no había nadie para defenderme de ella. No podría pedírselo a William, y mucho menos a Edward que parecía tener un "buena" relación con ella.

Rosalie, Esme y Alice se dedicaban en tiempo completo al bebe y a mí, decían que había que estar preparados para cuando nazca.

Emmett y Jasper solían pasearse por los alrededores de la casa buscando rastros de algún intruso. Hace poco se encontraron con el olor de un vampiro, lástima que nadie parecía conocer aquel efluvio por lo que concluyeron el tema diciendo que pudo haber sido un vampiro nómada.

Y por todo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo era mi culpa y con el embarazo encima no podía dejar de llorar todo el tiempo.

En las noches descansaba en la cama gigantesca que habían situado en la habitación de Edward. De vez en cuando William se recostaba cerca mío hasta que yo me durmiese. Otras veces era Rosalie la que me acompañaba, ambas fantaseábamos con el futuro del bebe.

Esa noche con mucha sorpresa descubrí que sería Edward el que me acompañase en esta velada.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto en un susurro a la vez que se sentaba con rapidez al borde de la cama y acariciaba mi cabeza.

-cansada-musite cerrando los ojos ante su caricia, en mi fuero interno sabía que estaba mal disfrutar de un momento intimo como este, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre me sentía así al tener a Edward cerca…

-Bella…-abrí los ojos al notar que había empezado la frase con el tono de:"no tengas al bebe, Bella"

-basta Edward, sabes que no harás flaquear mi decisión

-lo sé –gruño en voz baja- pero no me cuesta nada intentarlo.

-amo a este bebe –susurre con una pequeña sonrisa

-eso es lo que me preocupa, Bella ¿Qué pasa si el bebe es mío? –Me miro afligido- ¿lo seguirás amando?

-si-respondí sorprendida-lo amare aunque sea tuyo o de Will los amo a ambos, Edward.

-eso no está bien-suspiro-sabes que al final de todo tan solo tendrás que escoger a uno de nosotros, ¿estás lista para eso?

-nunca lo estaré-conteste en un murmullo

-Bella –busco mi mirada- vine a decirte, que, sin importar tu decisión yo estaré aquí contigo, y aunque no me ames de la manera que yo quisiera, seré un amigo en el que podrás confiar.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tomar una decisión iba a ser lo más difícil que haría en toda mi vida humana. Amaba a Edward pero también a William, ¿sería capaz de dejar a uno atrás? ¿Lo soportaría mi corazón?

-te amo, Edward, perdóname por todo…-comencé a sollozar contra la almohada.

William apareció en la puerta con una expresión asesina.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-pregunto entre dientes.

-no es nada, Will-respondí yo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto-estoy bien.

Edward tenia la mirada baja, después de unos minutos se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra. En cuanto se fue William se acerco a mí.

-¿te dijo algo malo, Bella? –inquirió mirándome con ternura.

-no –me limite a responder- es el bebe, ando sensible por cualquier cosa.

Sonrió con un asentimiento.

-escuche… de lo que hablaban-dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Qué piensas de eso?-pregunte levantando la mirada.

-aunque suene descabellado, opino igual que el.-miro sus manos- te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-les hago mucho daño ¿verdad?-mordí mi labio intentando controlar las lágrimas con fuerza.

-no, fuimos nosotros los que hicimos mal las cosas.

-¡dejen de culparse por todo!-grite dejando de contener mi llanto- ¡sabes que no es verdad! ¡Que la única culpable soy yo…!

A medida que me desahogaba mi voz perdía fuerza.

-fui yo la que hizo mal todo-seguí- soy yo la que no para de romper sus corazones, soy yo la que, lo único que hace es jugar con ambos…

Sentí que me abrazaba y secaba mis lágrimas soltando suspiros repetidas veces.

-eres muy obstinada, Edward nunca debió dejarte, yo no debí de enamorarme de ti y llevarte conmigo. Pero todo esta hecho, y creo que ambos no nos arrepentimos, al menos yo no. He pasado estos últimos meses pensando que lo mejor que me ha pasado eres tú. Y aunque las cosas no vayan al ritmo que yo deseaba tengo que admitir que pudo ser peor…

-no sé qué hare, Will-hipé contra su hombro.

-entiendo. Pero, en el momento que tengas que tomar una decisión la repuesta será más obvia, Bella ahora solo tranquilízate por el bien del bebe-beso mi frente y me recostó de nuevo en la cama-duerme Bella, te amo, Bella.

Cerré los ojos. No me sentía bien, para nada. Sin embargo mis dudas e inseguridades habían perdido un poco de fuerza. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que mis parpados se cerrasen en contra de mi voluntad y yo volase a sueños que me hagan escapar de la terrible realidad.

_**Sofía POV:**_

Me abrace a mí misma, hace años que había dejado de sentir frio, pero este "frio", era diferente, al haber escuchado a William, _mi_ William decirle todas esas palabras a esa humana hizo que sintiera escalofríos, hace mucho tiempo, esa voz suave y tierna era la que yo oía cerca de mí en todo momento, no podía negar los celos enfermizos que se apoderaban de mi al ver como él la abrazaba con tanto amor, y pensar que un día ese amor me pertenecía tan solo a mí.

Lucharía.

Lucharía para recuperar lo que es _mío,_ iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para volver al tiempo en el que William y yo nos amábamos con locura. Si era necesario matar a todos, lo haría, y si era necesario matar a William también lo haría, ambos moriríamos juntos, como debió ser… _**(N/A: está loca ¿no? e.e)**_

Camine por el bosque recordando los momentos más gratos de mi vida humana, Victoria me había dado la mano en todo momento pero yo sería capaz de traicionarla con tal de tener al único recordatorio de mi vida pasada conmigo, no sabía si las cosas resultaran bien para mí, pero, aunque William me odiase con todo su ser y aunque me pida mil veces que me vaya y aunque intente acabar conmigo, siempre estaría tras el porqué no soportaría perderlo, ya lo hice una vez y por nada del mundo lo volvería a hacer

_**Aquí acaba el capitulo, en el próximo veremos la esperada batalla… no sé si llene sus expectativas, espero al menos que sí, disculpen por todo otra vez y comprendan que batallo contra mi yo interior al intentar escribir… **_


	35. Un final

**_Nuevamente por aquí..._**

* * *

Solté un suave suspiro y me acurruqué contra su cuello. No estaba segura de como soportaría las siguientes horas, y más aún si mi bebé se movía como un auténtico loco…

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió él. Asentí con la cabeza tragando con fuerza el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Perfectamente.-Respondí en otro suspiro acompañado de un ligero bostezo.

-¿Querrá un poco de agua?-Ése era Will, y sonaba tan preocupado como Edward, este último negó con su cabeza sin dejar de caminar conmigo en manos.

-No lo creo, y si lo hace; no te lo dirá. Está en su ADN hacerse la heroína.-Comentó medio enojado y divertido.

-Así es ella-Respondió William ocultando una sonrisa.

-Aún sigo aquí por si no lo han notado.-Odiaba cuando ambos me trataban como a una niña pequeña. Aunque en brazos de Edward y cubierta con una gran chaqueta roja probablemente lo parecería. Llevé la mano que no estaba en el cuello de Edward a mi vientre posesivamente para acariciar a mi bebé.

Ladeando la cabeza pude ver como Will estiraba sus brazos hacía mí. Edward se tensó y afianzó más su agarre en mí. Will soltó un largo y cansino suspiro.

-Mi turno-Anunció y Edward me dejó en sus brazos no sin antes darle un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por mí.

Ésta situación francamente me sacaba de quicio, y sí; ahora era lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer que los 2 posibles padres de mi hijo convivieran en paz.

Claro que ahora era lo que todos queríamos.

Ya que estábamos encaminados hacía el frío claro donde en unos pocos minutos habría una gran lucha.

¿Cómo acabaría esto…?

Victoria posiblemente ya estaba cerca, libre, intentando a toda costa darme caza. Y tenía bajo su mando a un ejército de neófitos.

Me estremecí.

Pero eso no era todo.

Sofía, la mujer que me odiaba por estar con Will; estaba con ellos.

Victoria, Laurent, Sofía y una tropa de fuertes y sanguinarios Vampiros.

Por lo menos no estoy sola, pensé con alivio. Mi egoísmo había sido suficientemente grande como para tener a Edward y Will cerca de mí. Además todo el clan Cullen estaba dispuesto a pelear por mí, también los lobos, que lucharían para eliminar a los vampiros "malos".

Sólo Alex estaba ausente… ¡Cómo la necesitaba!

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-Will Me miraba directamente a los ojos y yo asentí. Me dejó sobre mis pies y yo sisee; estaba agarrotada. Y gracias a mi pronunciado vientre parecía que me caería en cualquier momento.- ¿Sigo sosteniéndote?

-No.-Negué con rapidez-Necesito estirar las piernas. Edward estaba justo delante de nosotros; moviéndose con gracilidad entre la nieve. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que estaba armando una tienda de campaña.- ¿Qué hace?

-Creemos que es más seguro que tu estés cubierta cuando se de la batalla, el bebé y tú estarán bajo mi cuidado.

-Y el mío-Musitó Edward que ahora estaba delante de mí.- ¿No tienes hambre?

-Ni siquiera puedo pensar en comida en momentos así Además…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.-Logró decir Edward entre dientes-No más de eso de "Yo soy el objetivo, déjenme enfrentarlos".

-Sería lo más lógico-Mascullé bajito. Aún me intimidaba el Edward cabreado. William suspiró y negó con su cabeza; él estaba de acuerdo con Edward.

Estaba sentada fuera de la tienda tomando un poco de chocolate caliente. ¡Edward y William habían pensado en todo! No me sorprendería saber que habían traído una cama sólo por si acaso…

Edward hablaba con Seth, un joven quileute que apenas atravesaba la pubertad. Así que cuando tomó forma de lobo casi escupí el chocolate; aún no asimilaba ver su metamorfosis en vivo y en directo.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido.-Will se materializó junto a mí con un pañuelo. Lo tomé para limpiar mis labios, avergonzada.

-Él les avisará a los demás que ya estamos en posición.-Edward se acercó hacía nosotros con el ceño fruncido-Tú deberías estar en la tienda-Masculló con la voz cabreada, de nuevo.

-Dudo mucho que la convenzas-Dijo Will-Nunca lo has hecho…-Eso lo dijo más bajo, pero estoy segura de que Edward lo oyó, y ahora su cara era una máscara de enojo puro.

Oh, no.

En menos de un segundo Edward se había lanzado contra William y ahora ambos estaban golpeándose a velocidad poco normal.

Entré en pánico. Ambos iban demasiado cabreados. ¡Y la idea era no pelear entre nosotros!

-¡Oh mierda!-Me puse de pie con dificultad tratando de ver qué diablos iba a hacer…-¡Carlisle!-Grité con fuerza. Aunque él estaba bastante lejos estaba segura de que podría oírme.

Y en otro nanosegundo el buen doctor estaba junto a mí con Emmett, tratando de separar a los necios…

Ya separados, ambos se miraban con demasiado odio; y por una millonésima vez en mi vida; me sentí culpable…

Pero la mirada de Edward se abrió de par en par antes de pronunciar dos palabras que nos paralizaron.

-Están aquí.

* * *

Yo estaba casi hiperventilando dentro de la tienda, no entendía que íbamos a hacer. Edward no quería decirme como estaba la pelea en el claro, y yo estaba más que ansiosa

Ambos estaban fuera de la tienda.

Y yo estaba más que desesperada.

¡Quería ayudar!

Y entonces la tienda comenzó a batirse con fuerza. ¿Viento? No… Salí con lentitud y pude ver claramente que Will había lanzado a un joven vampiro contra la tienda.

-¡Ten más cuidado imbécil! Bella aún está dentro.-Edward habló a través de sus dientes apretados.

-El ratoncito ya no está dentro.

Jadee con miedo y sorpresa al reconocer la voz de Victoria. Y con el sonido de mi voz Edward y Will giraron hacía mí con pánico.

Y yo, pues sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_**Alex.**_

-Siento el olor de todos ellos-Anuncié con alegría. Alegría que es esfumó cuando sentí el olor de Bella entremezclado con el de otra persona.

-¿Quién?-Sebastián sonaba bastante preocupado por el tono de mi voz. Ya había que estarlo.

-Victoria. La tiene Victoria. ¡Corramos!.-Al ver su asentimiento, comenzamos a correr a toda velocidad.

Llegamos al claro donde para nuestra sorpresa una gran pelea se llevaba a cabo; pude observas que varios de los Cullen peleaban junto a grandes lobos.

Me acerqué a Carlisle y le ayudé a quitarse a una joven vampira de encima. La sorpresa surcó su rostro al verme.

-Alex, estás aquí.-Suspiró el medio aliviado.

-¿Dónde está William?-Inquirí con rapidez y cierto miedo creciendo en mí.

El Doctor señaló una parte del bosque con su dedo.

-Suerte-Mascullé y miré a Bastian, el asintió; sabíamos que Will no desearía verle. Era mejor ir sola.

-trataré de ayudar aquí-Susurró él antes de besarme en los labios. Le sonreí y corrí donde divisaba una pequeña carpa azul.

William luchaba contra un grupo de neófitos mientras que Edward batallaba contra un vampiro más experimentado… ¿Laurent? Con rapidez le ayudé a Will a decapitar a los neófitos y luego usé mi poder para cegar a Laurent que cayó a la nieva libreando a Edward.

-Alex…-William me miraba extrañado. Y sentí su furia al ver quien venía conmigo.-Tú.

-Iré por Bella-Gritó un enfurecido Edward antes de internarse en lo profundo del bosque.

-Yo también iré…-Will me fulminó con la mirada.

-No, no lo harás.-Antes de que girara hacía la voz femenina; Sentí sus manos en mi cabeza y cuello. Y yo no podía paralizarle puesto que ya había paralizado a Laurent.

William me miraba con pánico. Sofía sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo. Sólo que no contaba con el factor Bastian.

Sebastián la separó de mí de un fuerte tirón y se lanzó como un loco para matarle. Sofía luchaba para defenderse pero era inútil. Bastian era más antiguo que todos nosotros y era más fuerte.

-¡Espera!-Abrí los ojos indignada al ver que Will detenía a Bastian justo antes de que la decapitara.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-Le grité enojada por lo que estaba haciendo.-

-Dame un segundo.

Se acercó a una furiosa e inmovilizado Sofía. En cuanto ella le vio su rostro se iluminó; Will hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Suéltale, Bastian.-Él lo hizo y los dejamos parcialmente solos.

William sólo la miraba fijamente. Y para nuestra sorpresa ella comenzó a sollozar, con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho, William-Sollozó mirándole. Ella lloraba sin lágrimas y pude que estaba siendo sincera.

-Te perdono-Dijo él haciendo ademán de separarse. Ella tomó su brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Me convertí en vampira porque pensé que podrías volver a amarme, si ya no lo haces; no es justo que yo siga viviendo.

-No voy a matarte-Musitó él atontado por lo que le pedía.

-Te lo suplico, William. Sólo puedo morir en tus manos. Por favor…

William se debatía con fuerza. Pero al ver la resolución en sus ojos pude ver que había tomado una decisión… Acercó su rostro al suyo lentamente y dejó un beso en su frente. Ella sonrió.

Y luego un crujido horrible llenó el silencio.

-Vámonos.-Musitó él mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Todos?-Pregunté recelosa, refiriéndome a Bastian.

William suspiró cabreado.

-Es tu novio, o lo que sea. Es bienvenido siempre y cuando luche con nosotros y no contra.

Bastian le tendió la mano. Will la tomó dándole un solo apretón.

-Estamos juntos en esto-Dije sonriendo-Vamos por Bella…

* * *

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
